Who Would Have Thought
by legendaryl0vers
Summary: What if Ross and Rachel never kissed outside apartment 20 and didn't steal Monica's Thunder? What if it was Joey who comforted her? Would they end up together? Do you think they'll have a future - let's find out. Read at your risk and please review! (Cue music I'll Be There For You)
1. I'm Here For You

**A/N:** Now you have read the summary and the song has finished. This story is based on Joey and Rachel. I will be writing and using some of the script from season 7 & 8 to start the story but eventually it will lead to something else, a future you might say, an imagination/perspective of how I see if Joey and Rachel truly got together.

On some level, I personally think Joey and Rachel could have been a perfect couple. Don't get me wrong, I honestly love Ross and Rachel because they are meant to be on the show, but I do love the idea of Joey and Rachel. They were so close yet so far.

I never wrote stories so not sure about my writing style but I'm going to give it a go. So please try to understand and I promise to do my very best. I am terrible with my tenses and do not have a massive vocabulary so I apologise for that. Oh if there are minor errors I'll eventually fix them. There will be sexual romance in later chapters but "it's very tastefully done" in reference to Rachel but maybe to some people especially Joey "it's not tasteful at all".

Hope you'll enjoy it, if not then I honestly don't care but thanks for viewing it anyways!

_Love Wendy_

**Pairing:** Mainly JR and some MC.

**Genre: **Romance, Angst, Comfort, Hurt, AU

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own these characters (except for the others you'll find out who later), in my dreams I wish but that's not the point. Let's read the story shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 1: I 'm Here For You**

Monica has been yelling at the top of her lungs "I'm engaged! I'm engaged!" Chandler couldn't help but smile because now Monica wasn't just his best friend or a friend who used to live across the hall from him but his fiancée, the woman he will live with for the rest of his life.

Monica: "I'm getting married! I'm gonna be a bride! (Someone else yells at her) No, I will not shut up because I'm engaged!" Chandler laughs. (He yells again) "Ohh, big talk! Huh, why don't you come over here and say that to me?! Huh, buddy?! Yeah, my fiancée will kick your ass! Come on, apartment 20! Apartment 20!

Immediately Chandler's face changed. He was afraid.

Chandler looked at Ross, "Okay you get her in here" then to Joey "You bolt the door. I'll be in the closet!"

Everyone was beyond happy for Chandler and Monica because these two truly deserve one another. As Chandler was pouring champagne in each of their glasses, Rachel couldn't help but look at Monica from time to time. Monica was practically glowing and beaming with happiness and joy. On some level Rachel was a bit jealous probably 98% happy and 2% jealous but she was feeling rather sad then jealous. She didn't let that sadness in her heart show, as this was Monica's night and didn't want to ruin her "thunder". She honestly couldn't be happier than the fact her best friend was engaged but deep down, she wasn't even close let alone she wasn't even dating.

Monica: Okay! Wait-wait-wait! Shhh! Okay, umm, I just wanna say that…I love you guys so-so much and-and thank you for being here on my special night. Our special night. I mean it just wouldn't be my—our-our night, if you all weren't here to celebrate with me—us—Damnit!

Chandler: "It's okay, I want this to be your night too." He raises his class. "To Monica"

Monica: Awww, come on—wait—stop it. Okay, to Monica.

Chandler: To Monica!

Monica: "Y'know what we should do? We should all get dressed up and go to have champagne at The Plaza!"

They all agreed and quickly got dressed cause you know just incase Monica brings out her dark side to demand everyone to hurry up; after all it is her night.

Back in apartment 19, Rachel and Joey surprisingly burst out their bedroom door at the same time. Joey smiled at her and thought to himself how she always managed to look absolutely beautiful and never fails. She was wearing a strapless black dress that was slightly just above her knee and it had a split on the right side of the dress. It fitted nicely which showed her beautiful slim body and not to mention a bit of cleavage but not too much. She still managed to stay beautiful, classy and sexy at the same time, which always surprises Joey.

Joey: "You look beautiful Rachel"

Rachel: "Oh thanks sweetie"

She said this quietly and smiled at Joey but gave out a little sigh and looked down at her handbag.

Joey: "Is everything okay Rach?"

Rachel: "I don't know, y'know? I feel a little umm… No, y'know what? Nevermind, I'm gonna be fine"

Joey: "Are you sure? I'm here for you whatever you need Rachel. Don't forget that"

He said this with sincere and smiled at her to let her know that he meant it. That's the thing that's great about Joey, Rachel thought to herself. Whenever she was in trouble or needed someone, he was there. Well of course he was always there since they share the same apartment but regardless when or where, he was there for her and the others. Sure Joey can be immature and sleep with countless of women, but you can always count on Joey.

Rachel: "I know Joey, thank you. Now let's go celebrate at the Plaza!"

Joey quickly hurried behind her but before they entered apartment 20, Joey tapped on Rachel's shoulder. She turned around to see what the problem was and out of nowhere Joey reached out and pulled her in for a hug. Rachel was caught off guard and did not expect this at all. However, deep down she felt how much Joey really cared for her and it warmed her heart. She slowly wrapped her arms around him clinging onto him tightly. She wished time would just stop because all she needed was comfort and to feel something. Just at that moment Monica opened the door to tell Rachel and Joey to hurry up. However, she stopped suddenly and gasped by the sight of her two best friends hugging each other.

Monica: "I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything? Is everything okay?"

Monica said with concern but deep down she was afraid something was going to ruin her night.

Rachel: "No Monica, everything is fine. I just needed a hug from Joey that was all"

Joey: "Yeah Monica! Beside there's plenty more where it came from" Joey reached out his arms to Monica and gave a grin. Monica smiled and giggled, typical Joey she thought.

Monica: "Oh ok, for a second I thought Rachel's done it again, stealing my thunder!"

Rachel: "What?! No Monica, it's Monica's night I would never do that!"

Monica: "Well then, are we ready to go?!"

Rachel: "Yes, yes we are"

Rachel gave a sigh of relief and thank God that Monica didn't make a big deal out of it. However, Monica was too busy beaming over her engagement she didn't really bother to care for anything else. Ross shortly arrived and they all went to the Plaza to celebrate.

* * *

As they were celebrating, drinking and enjoying each other's company at the plaza, Rachel noticed something she never did before. Every time she looked at Joey, he was staring at her but when she noticed he was, he quickly would look away. Rachel was curious but dared not to think about it, beside if she did, all she could hear was Monica's voice sharing her joy not just to her friends and fiancé but also to the whole plaza! Rachel couldn't help but smile and laugh how happy Monica and Chandler was. Phoebe during the whole night tried to persuade Chandler that she wants to sing a song at their wedding. At first Chandler hesitated only because the song started like this "First time I met Chandler, I thought he was gay. But here I am singing on his wedding day!" However he eventually agreed only because she has this crazy temper they did not want to see. And for Ross, well he just simply kept telling Monica how happy that not only that his sister was engaged but with his best friend.

As the evening went by, it was eventually time to go home. The new engaged couple with Rachel and Joey shared a cab while Ross and Phoebe shared one.

Rachel was feeling rather unease due to the fact they were heading home only because she couldn't help but think about why Joey kept gazing at her at the Plaza. Thankfully Joey offered to sit at the front seat so it wouldn't cause any awkwardness but no matter how much the avoid it they were going to be alone in apartment 19.

As Joey closed the door, he turned around and placed his hands together obviously trying to break the tension between them.

Joey: "What a night! Monica sure had heaps of fun ha?"

Rachel: "Yeah, Monica sure did. God bless those two, I am so happy for them, it almost made me cry!"

Joey: "Rach, you did cry …"

Rachel: "What?! No I didn't"

Joey: "Yes, yes you did. Rachel always cry"

Rachel: "That is so not true!"

Her voice began to become high pitched almost started to sound like she was about to sob.

Joey: "Oh no, Rachel I'm sorry, you know I was only joking." He said this while giving a small laugh but quickly replied, "Please don't cry, you know how much I hate seeing women cry"

Rachel: "I'm okay, it's fine Joey"

Weeping away the tears Rachel sighed and there it was, the awkwardness rose again. Joey began to fidget and was looking at the floor where as Rachel pretend to be amused with her heels, her new beautiful heels which she brought not long ago, well this morning actually. Rachel told herself this is her only chance to ask him.

Rachel: "Uhm Joey, at the plaza …"

Joey: "Yeah?"

Rachel: "Well I couldn't help" she paused and thought carefully of the words she was going to say to him "couldn't help but uhm noticed that you were looking at me, and not just once" a short pause trying to be curious and continued "so I wanted to ask you why?"

She felt that her hands were becoming a bit damp so she nervously but quickly wiped them on her dress – but from behind so Joey wouldn't notice. Joey's eyes darted away from Rachel and back at her and away again. She knew he was nervous even though he always appears to be a macho man yet he never could hide his true feelings, it always showed. Seeing him nervous was rather adorable Rachel thought to herself, as she waited for him to reply to her question. Joey opened his mouth but it seems like no words were coming out.

Joey: "Uhmm, I just really wanted to make sure you were truly okay"

Joey spoke really quickly and gave a smile while waving his hands in the air to appear like it was nothing. Rachel knew this wasn't the truth, well maybe it was half the truth but she needed confirmation.

Rachel: "Joey. Are you telling me the truth? I know how much you hate keeping secrets"

Joey: "Ugh, fine! But no, it is the truth I just want to make sure you were okay and …"

Rachel: "And?" she said curiously but was afraid to hear what was coming.

Joey: He began to spoke but quietly "Because… because you looked really beautiful tonight"

Joey quickly looked down to the floor and kicked his shoe lightly. Well he was only doing this to avoid looking at Rachel. Rachel froze at the response. She took his words at heart because she knew he was telling the truth and the fact he truly meant it. She didn't know what to do so slowly approached him. It seems like forever to reach him, but once she was face to face with him she slowly reached out her arms. Well you can predict what happened next, she was hugging him and carefully place her head on his chest. Now this wasn't a friendly hug it was a hug that she herself couldn't explain. She held onto him tightly and it warmed her heart just like it did earlier in the evening.

Joey was surprised but gave in and held onto her tightly placing his arms around her. Having her fitted so nicely in his arms made him think how they would make a pretty good couple. But he dared not go further because after all she is Rachel, his best friend. The girl he knew he could never get because she was smart, beautiful, caring, funny and was way out of his league. He inhaled and could smell the sweet vanilla and coconut scent that was from her hair. God she smelt amazing. Coming back to reality he quickly pulled away because he knew this would be a dangerous territory he was heading. Rachel opened her eyes and simply just stared into his dark brown eyes. There it is, that feeling. What is this feeling? She couldn't stop it nor can she fight it. Joey too was staring at her eyes, the bluest eyes he has ever seen. They were dazzling and he couldn't resist because it seem to hypnotise him. What is this feeling that he was feeling? He couldn't even answer that. Joey took a step back and opened his mouth to speak.

Joey: "uhm well, I should be – I should be err going to bed now. Got an audition tomorrow" He smiled and took another step back slightly turning towards his bed to indicate he was heading in that direction.

Rachel: "Right, goodnight Joe"

Joey: "Goodnight Rach"

He said politely and leans in to give her a kiss on the cheek. Then slowly he dragged his feet into his bedroom and quietly closed the door.

Rachel was left alone in the living room confused but her heart, it felt warm, and she felt complete and happy. She slowly turned in for the night and wonder what will happen tomorrow.


	2. Because I Was Sad!

**A/N:** Want to mention that some of the dialogue are from Friends so I do not claim that those part are mine, all rights goes to the writers of Friends. Honestly genius people. I know I'm not an amazing writer, not even a writer but quite glad people are viewing this story.

* * *

Morning arrived and sunlight shone through the open parts of Rachel's bedroom window. She slowly opened her eyes, gave a big yawn and looked at the clock on her nightstand. 8.33am. Thankfully she didn't have work till 11.30am today. She decided it's time to physically get out of bed and head into apartment 20 for breakfast. After all she wasn't a great cook, she tried but she knew she wasn't. She walked outside and was hoping to see Joey but he was nowhere in sight. That's right he had an audition today. Rachel hopes he'll get the part of whatever movie or play he is auditioning for. However, it did seem odd that he has an audition because he had the lead role in Mac & C.H.E.E.S.E but Rachel didn't bother questioning it. Once dressed and cleaned, she walked towards the Bing's apartment. It not officially the Bing's apartment yet but it had a nice ring to it. She thought it would be nice to knock the door since Monica and Chandler are engaged; well she was afraid they were doing something she did not want to see. Although Chandler was engrossed in his newspaper where as Monica enjoying her French toast.

Chandler: "Hi Rach"

Monica: "Morning Rach, would you like some French toast?"

Rachel: "That would be great, thanks Mon"

Shortly Phoebe walked out of the bathroom and Ross who also came into the apartment and sat next to Rachel.

Phoebe: "Hey Rachel, Hi Ross! How you two feeling?"

Ross: "Morning Phoebe, and to you all"

Rachel: "Pretty good thanks Phoebe… What?"

Phoebe was just staring at Rachel. Now you know Phoebe was pretty good at sensing others "aura" and she claims she can predict the future and what not. She stared intensely at Rachel.

Phoebe: "Oh nothing just you do look great. Your aura is pretty I don't know warm and light. Not murky if you know what I mean"

Rachel: "Sorry what Phoebe? My aura?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, the question is who made you feeling like this hmm?"

Luckily Rachel was saved before answering that question because Monica randomly yelled.

Monica: "Owww!"

Chandler: "What's the matter honey?"

Monica: "I don't know, my hand feels weird. I guess it's because, I'm engaged! How long before it starts getting annoying?"

Phoebe: "It starts?"

Rachel: "Yeah, so let's get started on the wedding plans!"

Chandler: Already?!

Rachel: "Yeah, we got a lot to do! We gotta think about the flowers, the caterers, the music…"

Chandler: "Oh, I got some thoughts on that."

Rachel: "Oh wait Chandler, too many cooks…"

Ross: "Take from me, as the groom all you have to do is show up and try to say the right name."

Monica: "Okay!" And at this moment Monica sets down a huge 3-ring binder filled with wedding stuff.

Chandler: "What in God's name is that?!"

Ross: "Oh my God, the wedding book?! I haven't seen that since the forth grade!"

Monica: "This baby has got everything. Take y'know, locations for instance"

Phoebe: "That is so smart!" Phoebe turned to Chandler and quietly under her breath "Break it off. Break it off now"

After discussing about the wedding for about an hour it was time for Rachel to head to work. At this moment both Chandler and Monica had something they wanted to discuss with Rachel.

Monica: "Rachel, there's something I wanted, well Chandler and I wanted to ask you"

Rachel: "What is it Mon?"

Chandler: "Well, last night at the Plaza, we did notice something odd between you and Joey"

Rachel: "What do you mean?"

Chandler: "Joey was oddly very quiet and didn't eat much, and that concerns me. You know Joey, he would never go home without a full stomach and on most occasion he'll leave without a hot waiter"

Monica: "What's going on with you two? You were pretty quiet in the cab too."

Rachel: "Please Monica, there's nothing going on with me and Joey"

Monica: "You know that I know when you're lying"

Rachel: "Monica, I'm being serious!"

Monica: "Rachel, you were hugging out in the hallway yesterday! Don't you lie to me"

Rachel was so glad that Ross and Phoebe was not here listening to this conversation. It was better if less people knew what happened yesterday even though it was just a hug. It was still a special moment for Rachel.

Chandler: "What? You and Joey?"

Rachel: "Guys it was nothing, it was a friendly hug! We always hug each other! It's not like we were kissing!"

Monica: "Yeah, but why?"

Rachel: "Why?" She inhales and started to feel irritated with the questions "You wanna know why?"

Monica & Chandler: "Why?"

Rachel: "Because! Because I was sad. Look I am so happy for you guys, but seeing you getting married just reminds me the fact that I am not. I'm not even close. Joey knew something was up but I didn't tell him so he just consoled me. That was all. Can we please drop this now?"

Monica: "I'm sorry, I was just really worried." She stood up and went over to her friend to give her a hug" By the way where is Joey?"

Chandler: "Oh that's right Joey told me to tell all of you that he needed to go back to Queens for a few days, apparently it was an emergency"

Rachel: "What? He told me last night he had an audition"

Monica: "Why would he say that?"

Rachel: "I don't know – oh look at the time I really need to go back to work. I'll see you guys soon"

Monica & Chandler: "Bye Rach!"

Monica: "Should I be worried about Rachel? I feel so horrible the fact I was beaming my joy all over her face last night and not just her but to all the other guys too"

Chandler: "I am sure she is fine. She said so herself that she is happy for us and I know for a fact she wants you to be happy"

Monica: "I guess you're right. What would I do without you?"

Chandler smiles at her and pulls her in for a kiss.

Monica: "I love you"

Chandler: "I love you too"

* * *

Rachel was a bit annoyed that Joey didn't tell her personally that he headed back to Queens for a few days. He only came back just last night but Rachel was deep in her sleep to even notice. When she found him eating his cereal at the table it shocked her but deep down she was honestly glad that he was home.

Joey: "Morning Rach"

He smiled at her but quickly got back demolishing his cereal.

Rachel: "Why didn't you tell me you went to Queens for a few days?"

She asked him sounded a bit annoyed and angry.

Joey: "I told Chandler, didn't he tell you guys?" He sounded confused but was rather hurt the way she spoke to him.

Rachel: "Oh he told us alright but you lied! You said you had an audition?"

Joey: "What? I did have an audition but I had to cancel it. Ma called me and said it was urgent"

Rachel: "Joey, I said it before and I don't want to say it again. I don't like it when people lie to me"

The only reason she hated people lying to her well firstly Barry who had the affair with her "ex-best friend Mindy" and Ross. Well with Ross, it did affect her badly and she hated every time someone was lying she immediately thought back to that moment how he asked for her forgiveness. She have forgave him, but deep down in her heart it still hurts.

Joey: "Rachel I will never ever lie to you. Yeah I can be immature and stupid sometimes but I will never lie to my friends"

There was a short pause. She thought to herself maybe she was a bit too harsh on him but just maybe she just really cared for him. Of course she cared for him, he was her Joey, her best friend. Yeah she knew Monica, Chandler and Ross the longest but Joey meant a lot to her too. She hated being alone in the apartment and not having him wonder around the living room or just sitting in barcalounger watching television made her miss him a lot.

Rachel: "Sorry Joey, I just. I was just really worried about you"

Sometimes she wondered why she just didn't tell him the truth how she really felt like how she really missed him. Maybe she was just too afraid what he'll think.

Joey saw how hurt she was and the fact she cared for him so much made his heart swell. He placed his bowl of cereal down and walked up to her.

Joey: "Hey, this is not your fault. You should not apologise. I should be, I should have told you I went to Queens." He gave her a comforting smile and she looked up at him and smiled back.

Rachel: "It's okay Joe. So what was it that was urgent?"

Joey: "Oh, my Ma said one of sister had an accident so I went up to visit her and had to make sure she was ok"

Rachel: "Joey, I'm sorry, is she okay?"

Joey: "Yeah she's doing fine, not that severe but she's coping with the injuries. She's getting out of hospital tomorrow. Since I have filming to do today I couldn't stay to see her get out"

Rachel: "That's good to hear, so what are your plans for today?"

Joey: "Rach, I just told you filming uhmm Mac & C.H.E.E.S.E.

Rachel: "Right" She laughs. "Well you go get 'em"

To be honest Rachel doesn't even know if MAC & C.H.E.E.S.E will make it into business. It wasn't a really great TV show but like all her friends they didn't want to hurt Joey's feelings. Phoebe couldn't even bear to lie to him so instead of saying anything she simply pressed her breasts up against him. Joey's response was "it wasn't that good!" Things like that is why Rachel loves Joey.

Watching her laugh is one of the many things he adores about Rachel Karen Green. Yeah she was hot but Joey always love seeing and hearing her laugh. It makes him happy because he told himself she had the sweetest and gorgeous laugh.

Joey: "So what about you?"

Rachel: "Just work really"

Joey: "Well then you go make Ralph Lauren proud!"

At Central Perk and at the usual orange couch were Phoebe and Monica reading.

Monica: "Phoebe, do you think that your favorite animal says much about you?"

Phoebe: "What? You mean behind my back?"

Then entered Rachel excitedly.

Rachel: "Oh! Hi you guys, oh my God! You'll never gonna believe happened to me today! I am sitting in my office and…"

At the same time Joey entered from the backroom excitedly.

Joey: "You guys! You guys! You're not gonna believe what my agent just told me!"

Rachel: "Joey! Kinda in the middle of a story here!"

Joey: "Ooh, sorry. Sorry. You finish, go."

Rachel: "Okay, so anyway I'm sittin' in my office and guess who walks in."

Joey: "I'm gonna be on two TV shows!"

Monica and Phoebe: "Oh, that's great!"

Rachel: "Joey!"

Joey: "Oh, you weren't finished?"

Rachel: "Yeah! Guess who walks into my office is the end of my story. It was Ralph Lauren! (Monica and Phoebe gasp) Ralph Lauren walked into my office!"

Joey: "Uh Rach, if you're gonna start another story, at least let me finish mine."

Rachel: "It's the same story."

Joey: "Wow, it's really long."

Rachel: "Anyway, Ralph just came in to tell me that he's so happy with my work that he wants me to be the new merchandising manager for polo retail."

Monica: "Still get a discount on wedding dresses?"

Rachel: "Yeah!"

Monica: "I'm so happy for you!"

Joey: "Well, these really are the days of our lives."

Monica: "What?!"

Joey: "Well, since you ask. They want me back on Days of Our Lives!"

Phoebe: (gasps) "Oh God!"

Rachel: "I got—I get a big pay raise!"

Phoebe: "Oh hey!"

Joey: "I'll be playing Drake Remoray's twin brother, Stryker!"

Monica: "Oooh!"

Rachel: "I get to hire my own assistant!"

Monica and Phoebe: "Ahhh!"

Joey: (jumps up) "Well—I got a head rush from standing up to fast right there."

Rachel sighed, but she thought to herself that is Joey. Typical Joey but at the same time, no matter how clueless he can be, he was very sweet to all his friends and to her.


	3. Was It A Mistake?

Rachel walked home feeling guilty, guilty for not doing the right thing. Hilda had the professional skills but Tag; well Tag was "pretty". Phoebe told her hiring Hilda was the right thing to do but his charm made her forget all about the things she said and so Tag it was. It was only 4.30pm so she walked to Central Perk assuming that her friends were having coffee or simply just hanging out there as they always do. Indeed she was correct. Chandler, Monica and Phoebe were seating on the couch whereas Joey was behind them.

Phoebe: "You guys make a very attractive couple."

Rachel: "Who would make a very attractive couple?"

Joey: Yeah, we look great together.

Monica: Yeah, we really do!

Rachel's heart stopped for a bit as she stared at the local paper with a photo of Monica and Joey. They actually do look like a very attractive couple.

Chandler: Okay.

Monica: Wow! Imagine what our kids would look like!

Joey: Y'know, we don't have to imagine.

Chandler: I'm marrying her.

Joey: We'll just see.

Rachel: "What is this for Monica?"

Monica: "Oh our engagement photo, but cause you know how Chandler can't smile so I asked Joey to take it with me"

Rachel: "Seriously? What if people start asking your parents that you're engaged with a soap opera star and realise that's not Chandler?" She said this while laughing. But let's face the truth she was a bit jealous that they did look pretty good together in the photo even though she knew Monica was marrying Chandler.

Joey: "I like that, cause I am a Soap Opera Star" grinning while standing up straight and tall feeling proud.

Chandler: "Yes Joe, but you're forgetting Monica is marrying me"

Monica turned to him and smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

Phoebe: "God, go get a room!"

Rachel and Joey laughed and then there it was that question.

Phoebe: "So did you hire Hilda Rach?"

Rachel: "Oh yeah, my new assistant is very happy I hired my new assistant"

Joey: "What? Rach, it was a yes or no question. Even I knew that"

Rachel: "No, no I didn't!"

Phoebe: "Rachel!"

Rachel: "Let it go Phoebe, let it go"

The friends couldn't help but was in a fit of laughter when they found out Joey and Ross was sleeping together. If you want to put a label it was more like "nap partners". Ross didn't come see them for a day but he got over it after awhile. Although the other 4 didn't seem to drop it

Rachel: "So Joey miss napping with Ross?"

Joey: "Well do you?" Joey then realised what he had just said but he hoped she only took it as a joke. He hated hurting her well he never did but he knows he never wanted to hurt her and not intentionally.

Rachel: "Hey, don't put this around me!"

Joey: "Change of topic please Rach"

Rachel: "Fine." While taking a sip of water she wondered. "Hey Joe, how's the sailing?"

Joey: "The same, and no you're not teaching me again!"

Rachel: "Oh come on Joe, I love to sail! Can I just come with you this one time? Please!"

Joey: "Fine! But if you yell at me again you have to take off your top" His mouth curved into a wide grin.

Rachel: "Joey! You know that's never going to happen"

Joey: "I'm kidding, fine are you free today we can go sail and chill on the boat?"

Rachel: "Yeah, since I don't have work why not"

Rachel began to set the sail and did whatever she had to do on that boat. Whereas Joey, well he just sat and enjoyed his beer.

Rachel: "You know what would be great Joe?"

Joey: "What Rach?"

Rachel: "If you can help me!"

Joey: "There it is you're yelling!"

Rachel: "No Joe, I wasn't yelling, said it with grace and love" She smiled and said it softer. "Hey Joey, we should watch the sunset. I remember staying with my family till sunset and it was so beautiful"

Joey: "Sure, and you know what? I brought sandwiches!"

Rachel: "Awesome"

They sat watching many different boats sailed by and talked about their Friends, secrets, their career and what they hope to achieve in the future. There was one thing they surely didn't want to talk about and that was the moment after Monica's engagement celebration. They both knew it would be an awkward situation but somewhere deep down Rachel wanted to.

It wasn't long till sunset, Rachel sat nervously and waited excited because it has been awhile since she watched the sunset. She was quite glad spending time with Joey.

Rachel: "Joey! Joey look, it's starting"

Rachel shook Joey's shoulder excitedly and suddenly unaware of what she did she took his hand and led him to the other side of the boat like she wanted to touch the sunset. Joey was caught off guard when she took his hand and he felt his palms becoming damp. Usually this kind of gesture was natural between friends but at that moment he swore the coast guard could hear his heart beat so loudly. He watched her gazing beyond the horizon enjoying the beautiful colours of the sun setting while holding onto his hand, smiling ever so brightly. To her, she never seen anything so beautiful in her life but to him, he never seen anyone so beautiful in his life.

Rachel turned around wanting to ask Joey if they should sail the boat closer but unexpectedly she saw him just daydreaming and looking at her with his dark brown eyes. She froze and there it was again, the feeling she couldn't fight it away. Suddenly she realised not only was she holding onto this hand but he was too holding onto her hand. Rachel thought to herself, what if, what if she … Suddenly Joey lifted his hand and touched her face. He swallowed hard afraid of her reaction but Rachel didn't move nor did she hesitated. He caress her cheek with his thumb and Rachel could see emotions flickering in his eyes like it's trying to tell her something. Rachel felt she need to do something and slowly without thinking she closed the gap between them brushing her lips against his. Joey was surprised but didn't stop her instead he kissed her back. Rachel was surprise how his lips connected with hers like it was made for her. She opened her mouth slightly inviting him in and from there their kiss deepen. Lips on lips while tongue intertwining with each other, it was like a little dance they knew the steps to. There was so much passionate that both of them couldn't begin to describe. Rachel felt him slowly wandering his hands down her back and with the gentle touches she was losing her mind. Rachel gripped her hands behind his neck and slowly running them in his hair. It was bad that they both did not want to stop, but in the back of their minds they could hear someone's name being called out to them. And we all know who it is, Ross.

* * *

**A/N:** I am so excited it's finally leading to somewhere! But this is no where near to finish, hang in there :)

Just thinking about the name shot shivers down her spine. She had to stop the kiss. She had to admit she was upset that she had to stop because she knew that they had made a mistake, but was it really a mistake?

Joey still hold onto her hand because he too knew this was a mistake, but for some reason it felt so right. He looked at her and there was just a bit of light in the sky, which made her face glow ever so beautifully, it made his heart melt. He had never felt anything like that before. He had gone on countless dates, had slept with many women but that kiss was something he will never forget and he surely did not want to forget.

Rachel: "Joey" She sighed and tried to catch her breath. "You know how much I …"

Before she could continue Joey interrupted her.

Joey: "No, listen Rachel. That was amazing I have to admit, but deep down I could never." He lifted his hands to touch her face. "I could never hurt, I could never do that… to Ross" He looked down feeling defeated just by saying his name. He loved Ross, he was one of his best friends and no matter how much he wanted Rachel right there right now, he still would not hurt Ross. He knew how much Ross love Rachel even though they have not dated for 4 years.

Rachel: "What if, what if we just go with it? Besides I do not belong to Ross, I am a free woman"

Joey: "Rachel, it will get complicated. Like I said I don't want to hurt"

Rachel: "Ross."

She frowned and her heart seem like it broke into a million pieces. Yeah it was just a kiss but it felt so right to her and she was curious what it would be like if Joey and her did date.

Rachel: "Should we head back?"

Joey: "Yeah we should"

Joey walked into apartment 19 where Rachel told Joey she'd see what Monica has for dinner. Even though she didn't felt like eating, she didn't want to head into the apartment alone with him. As always and no surprises, everyone was gathered at Monica's apartment, except for Joey.

Ross: "Hey Rach! Oh you had a haircut! I like it"

That's right, she had a haircut in the morning and wanted something different. It wasn't incredibly short but it sat just right above her shoulders and she loved it. Joey told her no matter how she cut it she will always look beautiful, and now thinking back he meant it more than just a compliment. It made her heart melt.

Ross was the least person she wanted to talk to right now but still had to crave in and pretend nothing happened between Joey and her. She could still though taste his lips and it made her knees go weak.

Rachel: "Yeah I did, thanks"

Monica: "You okay?" Monica never failed to pick up how she was feeling, well only because she was a terrible liar. Monica always saw right through her.

Rachel: "Yeah, what you guys have for dinner?"

Monica: "Lasagne I'll heat it for you, where's Joey? He never misses raiding my fridge and demolish my dinner"

Rachel: "We went sailing today so he went home to have a shower"

Chandler: "Sailing? I'm surprised he didn't make a short trip call to me" He lips curved into a wide smile because the last time Joey called him, he was crying like a baby. That was only because Rachel was being so mean to him on the boat.

Rachel: "Ahahaha Chandler, you're funny. No we sat and watch the sunset and pretty much I did the sailing. Where as Joey beer and sandwiches"

Monica: "Oh I see"

Phoebe: "Hey Rach, and I see you in here for a minute?"

Rachel: "Sure what's up?"

Phoebe: "Just needed your help on something"

Monica: "Hey, where is my invite? I could help to!"

Phoebe: "It's has to do with Ralph Lauren"

Monica: "Fine"

Phoebe led Rachel into her room and quickly but quietly closing the bedroom door behind them.

Rachel: "How can I help you?"

Phoebe: "What happened on the boat?"

Rachel: "What?" Surprised and was unaware Phoebe was going to ask her that, how did she even do that?

Phoebe: "Your aura, its dark and murky, what happened on the boat with Joey?"

Rachel: "God Phoebe, have you ever thought about being a physic or fortune teller?"

Phoebe: "Don't play dumb with me Rach, go on spill"

Rachel: "Joey and I kissed"

Phoebe: "You what?!"

Rachel: "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Phoebe: "No, but OH MY GOD"

Rachel: "Dial it down will you? They are going to hear from outside"

Phoebe: "Right, sorry. How did it happen?"

Rachel: "Well let's start from the beginning …"

Phoebe: "THE BEGINNING!" Rachel glared at her and Phoebe continued quietly "the beginning?!" Do I need popcorn for this?"

Rachel: "No, but let's just sit down and by the way we got to make a Ralph Lauren story to fool Monica"

Phoebe: "Don't you worry about that, I got it covered now spill the beans Rachel Karen Green!"

Rachel told her about how Joey comforted her out in the hallway cause she was feeling sad, the looks he gave her at the Plaza, the tension between them at home, the feelings she had when Joey was around her since then, how upset and how much she missed him when he went to Queens and short the kiss they shared on that boat during the sunset. It was like telling a movie; maybe they should have brought some popcorn.

Phoebe: "So, what does this mean?!" Sounding really excited for Rachel and Joey.

Rachel: "What do you mean?"

Phoebe: "Well Rachel it's pretty clear you do have some feelings for him. You do right?"

Rachel: "Phoebe, his Joey, his one of my best friend of course I do, I do love him. Oh my god" Realising what she just said, "I do, Phoebe! I think I do"

Phoebe: "I figured, but what about Ross?"

Rachel: "Ross" She began to feel irritated and was about to burst but angrily continued to speak but soft enough for only them two to hear. "What about Ross? Well Phoebe let me tell you. We have not dated for 4 years, uhm he was the one who slept with the copy girl and he married Emily who by the way was a bitch and …"

Phoebe: "Rach, calm down. I know, he hurt you badly but you do realise that he still has feelings for you?"

Rachel: "Phoebe, I don't want to do this right now. There's just too much to think about. When I think about what happened on the boat it makes my knees go weak but at the same time, there's this little voice in my head telling me what I am going to get myself into"

Phoebe: "Well then was it a mistake with Joey?"

Rachel: "No, it felt perfect Phoebe"

On some level she felt it was a mistake but she felt strongly about it being right and perfect. Rachel sighed and looked down at her hands. It seems like there were tears streaming down her face. Phoebe felt sorry for her because she was in such a difficult situation. Phoebe reached out and hugged her friend and consoled her. At that moment Monica yelled out, telling Rachel that's the lasagne was ready for her. Rachel quickly wiped off her tears and put herself back together. She thanked Phoebe for consoling her and told her to not tell anyone, especially Ross.


	4. Say Something

** A/N:** Thanks to foxstarkiller for adding my story to your favourite list and following it. I'll try to not let you down!

One of the reason Say Something is the title of this chapter because of the song Say Something by A Great Big World featuring Christina Aguilera. I honestly love this song and it quite fits into this story. I'll see if I can put it in somewhere in the later chapters.

* * *

It was very obvious Joey and Rachel was avoiding each other. The friends didn't quite pick it up but when they were alone in their apartments they barely even said two sentences to each other. It did bother Rachel a lot, but she didn't even know what to do. She tried but he would make an excuse to leave the room the minute she was trying to make a conversation with him.

Rachel piled all the paperwork together in an envelope and told her new assistant Tag, who by the way she has lost interest in, to have them sent out by the end of the day. Since this week was Christmas, Rachel and majority of the staff was allowed to leave work early. That was one of the many great things she loved working at Ralph Lauren and not to mention the 45% discount.

When she arrived home she could hear loud noises coming from the inside. Just as she opened the door, there he was sitting in front of the drum set with a pair of drumstick, one in each hand smiling and playing excitedly just like a child.

Rachel smiled to herself, sometimes he could be so innocent but she wondered what he was like when he was not. Now there's a thought.

It turns out Phoebe had an ambition to why she brought Joey so many presents. She wanted Rachel to move back into her apartment. Now Rachel surely knew that it was eventually time for her to go back there but it was like some miracle so she couldn't. She loved living with Phoebe cause it was easier having a girl roommate but she have to admit that she honestly had more fun living with Joey. On some level she was glad she could stayed.

Joey: "Hey, I wanted to say I am glad you're not moving back in with Phoebe. I really love living with you"

Rachel who was sitting on the stool turned her back so she could see Joey and when she did she was already wearing a smile. A smile Joey always loved to see on her.

Rachel: "Yeah, me too. I like living with you too"

Joey: "Hey Rach, are you free this Saturday?"

Rachel: "I don't know, why do you ask Joe?"

Joey: "Well I was wondering if you want to go to dinner with me?"

Rachel was not expecting that at all. Was he asking her out on a date? But why now? They have been awkwardly avoiding each other for a couple of days and now suddenly his asking her if she was free to go have dinner? What is he trying to do?

Rachel: "I don't know Joe because firstly we had been avoiding each other and now you're asking me well I don't know what you're trying to do but- sorry what was that?"

Joey: "I'm asking you out on a date Rach" he said again only this time it was louder.

Rachel who was trying to process this information find it rather odd, what is he playing at? Yes she had to admit she want to go out with him and not to mention ever since the kiss on the boat she couldn't help but think about him every night.

Rachel: "I don't think it's a good idea Joey"

Joey: "Rachel, there's something I need to tell you"

She didn't make a sound nor did she move but she was ready, she thinks, to hear what he had to say.

Joey: "Rachel, never in my dreams would I think a guy like me could get a girl like you. Like look at you, there are no words to even describe you. Beside I'm, you know Joey. But ever since you held me in your arms there was this feeling I could not even begin to explain. You know when I was in Queens, you know how much I actually missed you it actually scared me. One minute you were just my hot friend Rachel and then woah, there's all these feelings. I thought I was going crazy that I might explode. I thought about telling Chandler but I guess maybe it was just a one-time thing but then you kissed me and I completely lost it. It's like cupid shot an arrow right through my heart and then you weren't just my hot friend Rachel anymore, you were Rachel who I really like."

He paused for a moment letting her process what he had just said. He caught his breath and opened his mouth to continue.

"I know I said I couldn't do it to Ross, but when I thought about it what if I did gave us a chance? Look at Monica and Chandler things worked out for them, you never know until you'll try."

Rachel was feeling overwhelmed how much he was confessing his feelings to her. God was it hot in here? She lifted herself off the stool and wasn't too sure whether she should approach him or not, but there was nowhere else to go. She could easily run into the bathroom or bedroom but she felt her feet making its way towards Joey. When she stood face to face with him like she did not so long ago, without further ado she pressed her lips against his. Joey didn't even hesitated or denied her kiss; he quickly returned it like he did during the sunset, which was also not long ago. They both could feel the heat they have created and he practically knocked the breath out of her just by the way he kissed her. She kissed him hungrily yet so passionately which made him forget all the issue to why he had ever said no. When he began to touch her, she was beginning to feel weak. She felt his hands gently running down on her arms and could feel heat starting to radiate from every inch of her body. Her hands reached for the hem of his shirt and just when he was about to obediently lift his arms and let her pull the shirt over his head, a knock at the door.

Goddamit Rachel thought to herself, who could this be? Both trying to catch their breath and straighting their clothes and hair, Joey began to reach the door to open to whoever was on the other side. It was Ross and Ben.

Out of all people, Ross. Rachel's face fell but hid it so Ross wouldn't notice.

Ross: "Hey guys! I'm taking Ben back to Carol's, just wanted him to say goodbye"

Joey: "Had a good Christmas so far Ben?"

Ben: "Yes I did, Superman!"

Joey laughed and so did Ross and Rachel who followed in after.

Rachel: "Well then, Merry Christmas again Ben and tell your mom I said hi and Merry Christmas to her and Susan too!"

Ben: "Yes, Phoebe!"

Rachel: "Uhmm, it's Rachel but that's okay"

Ross: "Alright, see you guys later and Merry Christmas!"

Rachel & Joey: "You too, bye!"

Before Joey could say anything, it was Rachel's turn to say something.

Rachel: "I would love to go out to dinner with you Joe"

Joey: "Really?"

He made a soft sigh of relief because after seeing Ross at the door, he was feeling rather doubtful about it but at the same time he really wanted to give them a go. Beside, he never had this feeling before with anyone. He'll figure something out with Ross.

Rachel: "All I needed from you was to say something. It's simple Joe, I like you, you like me but it's up to you and I don't know where it will go but if you're afraid, just talk to Ross" She smiled at him and walked towards the foosball table where he was standing. However, this time she only leaned in to give him a quick yet gentle kiss on his cheek and turned away heading towards her bedroom.

Who would have thought that Joey would have a date with Rachel? As Joey stood in the living room alone looking at Rachel's bedroom door he said to himself that he hopes she'll have sweet dreams tonight, and maybe just maybe the dreams was about him.

* * *

Phoebe was unpacking all her things and redecorating her new apartment which by the way she is so glad to be back in. Yeah Monica's guest room was cosy but eating cookies at the sink was not ideal. That was one of the reasons she moved out in the first place. The other 5 all came to help putting furnitures where they belonged and did some cleaning, well Monica did most of the cleaning. Not long till they all went back home to rest because later that evening Ross made them all come to see some comet up on the rooftop. Rachel, however, stayed suggesting she'll continue to help Phoebe. Truth was she wanted to talk to Phoebe after all she was the only one who knew about her and Joey.

Phoebe: "So go on, tell me what's wrong"

Rachel: "You always amaze me Phoebe. Well Joey asked me out on a date."

Phoebe: "He did! Oh my god, Rachel! What did you say?"

Rachel: "I said yes, well after we shared a kiss and was interrupted by Ross"

Phoebe: "Wow! How was it?" Giggling to herself.

Rachel: "Just like the first Phoebe, amazing"

Phoebe: "Rach, you're practically glowing. When are you two going out?"

Rachel: "Tomorrow night"

Phoebe: "Aww yay! So what are you going to do about you know who"

Rachel: "I told Joey that it was simple, I like him, he likes me if he is afraid then talk to Ross because I know how much he doesn't want to hurt his friends"

Phoebe: "Hmm, you know if it goes well you both are going to have to talk to him"

Rachel: "I know, I know but on some level I am not Ross's toy, I can date whoever I want to date"

Phoebe: "No, that's not what I meant. It's just for Joey he is breaking the you know, the rule. You are one of Ross's ex anyway, no wait one of his ex-wife too!"

Phoebe was laughing to herself but Rachel she wasn't too happy about that.

Rachel: "Ugh, I hate it when you are right"

Phoebe: "I'm always right, well most of the time"

Phoebe knew sometimes her prediction can be wrong for instance, Ross and Rachel. She told them that they were lobsters and deep down she hung onto that theory for a very long time. She thought no matter what happened between those two they will eventually be together. Only this time, she could be wrong because sometimes they didn't quite fit.

Rachel: "Ok, I'm just going to go on this date and we'll see where it'll lead. It's only a date."

Phoebe: "Yeah no, let's hope Ross doesn't find out tonight!"

Rachel: "Oh my god, tonight. Why are we even going?"

Phoebe: "He said it was some famous, Burger King comet. I don't even know"

Rachel: "Well if he starts talking, I'm out of there"

Unfortunately they did not stay up all night waiting for the Bapstein King comet. Chandler was freezing even though he was wearing Monica's "pink" jacket. Phoebe mistakenly thought the plane was a comet which eventually gave up on waiting. Joey was looking well at something and for Rachel she couldn't care less because tomorrow night was her and Joey's first date. Just thinking about it made her felt there were actually butterflies in her stomach.


	5. Don't Ever Stop

**A/N:** I don't like forcing people to review, but it would be great if you can at least leave one to let me know how I'm doing. Thanks to those who are reading x

* * *

Joey walked over to apartment 20 hoping to talk to Chandler. Tonight was the night he was going to take her out on a date. He figured it was best not to tell Chandler whom he was actually going out with but he needed some advice.

Joey: "Hey Monica, is Chandler here?"

Monica: "Hey Joe, he's in the bathroom. What's up?"

Joey: "Just needed to talk to him"

Chandler: "Needed to talk to who? God I hope it's not me"

Joey: "Hey, you got a minute, I really need to talk to you"

Chandler: "Ye'alright"

Joey thought it would be best to chat to him alone without Monica. So they both walked back to his apartment, Chandler suggested some foosball but this was important there was no time for foosball, maybe just one round.

Chandler: "So what's up Joe?"

Joey: "Uhm yeah I just needed to ask you something, well not ask but need to talk to you"

He stopped concentrating on the little men on the table and looked up at Chandler.

Chandler: "Oh! Uh, yeah! Well did you need me to get some food because is this a cold pizza talk or a leftover meatloaf talk?"

Joey: "Well, neither"

Chandler: "Oh my God, what's up?!"

Joey: "Oh, uhm it's not that serious but I have this date with this girl tonight"

Chandler: "Joey Tribbiani is asking me advice on a date? Did some fume got to you"

Joey: "What? No! Well, not actually, well, er sort of. You know what? Never mind"

Chandler: "Oh no no no, no you don't, what's wrong Joe"

Joey: "Ok, I want this date, tonight, and I really want it to be special because I really like this girl"

Chandler: "Really?"

Joey: "Let me finish. I just don't want to take her out to any restaurant and take her back here, I want it to be a good place and make the night special for her and for me too. So do you have any suggestions?"

Chandler: "Well there this new restaurant called Sérendipité on fifth I believe, apparently it has great reviews I heard Monica saying"

Joey: "Great, thanks Chandler!"

Chandler: "Who is this girl anyway? Beside you never ask me about where to take a girl, you're well Joey!"

Joey: "Hey I can be sentimental and sweet! And whatever s word there is"

Chandler looked at him and gave a sly smile. Joey looked at him and rolled his eyes.

Chandler: "What, that is an s word"

Joey: "Well I got to go, see you later Chandler. And hey thanks a lot I can always count on you"

Chandler: "No problem Joe"

Chandler was always there for Joey regardless. Yeah he let Joey down a few times before but no matter what Joey is his best friend. He always made sure Joey was ok, financially, physically, emotionally and mentally. However, he wondered why Joey asked him about where to take his date? Who was this girl? Was she really that special?

Monica: "What was that all about, with Joe?"

Chandler: "Oh nothing, he just asked me where he should take his date tonight."

Monica: "What? Joey asked you?" She gave out a small laugh.

Chandler: "Hey that's not funny!"

Monica: "I'm sorry it's just unlike Joey. What did you suggest?"

Chandler: "Sérendipité"

Monica: "Ah, good suggestion. Now."

Chandler: "What?" Giving her charming smile, yet curious.

Monica: "Come and help me clean!"

Chandler groaned and shook his head but eventually gave in to help her. Whatever makes her happy, he's happy because he knows his love for her will never die. Well you would hope right?

* * *

Rachel looked in the mirror and made sure her make up wasn't too slutty or overly done. Her outfit was laid out on her bed. It took her almost over an hour to choose the right one. It was a simple strapless cream dress that was the right shade just to bring out the colours of her eyes. She wore it on and it fitted tightly around her beautiful slim body. She had to make sure the dress said sophisticated but not stuck up. Sexy but not too serious. Interested but not too interested. The length of the dress was just above her knees but hugged tightly around her thighs. She looked at herself again in the mirror to make sure this wasn't too much but she sure want to look her best for Joey. She bent down to pick up her pair of heels she had chosen earlier in the day. It was a neutral colour, quite light tan actually that suited the dress really well. She placed them on and stood up to look at herself one last time. She reapplied her lipstick and told herself, I'm ready and well done Rach while giving herself a nod for approval. She turned over to look at her clock on the nightstand and it said 6.48pm. She let out a small breath. Joey told her their date was at 7 sharp and right on cue there was a knock at the door.

Rachel: "Who is it?"

Joey: "Hey Rach, it's me I just need to quickly go down stairs to pick up something"

Rachel: "Okay"

What Rachel didn't know was that Joey had order a bouquet of lillies just for her earlier in the day and had specifically told the delivery person to bring it just 10 minutes before 7. Once he picked them up, thanked the delivery boy he quickly ran upstairs. When he reached the floor of their apartment, Chandler bursted out from the door of apartment 20.

Joey: "Oh my God, you scared me. What are you doing?"

Chandler: "Taking out the trash, you?"

Joey: "Getting ready for my date"

Chandler: "Oh that's right, have fun. And are those lillies?"

Joey was afraid he would get would get caught, because everyone knew Rachel's favourite flowers were lillies.

Joey: "Yeah, I didn't know what to get so lillies it was" Man he hated lying to Chandler, but he didn't want to tell the truth who his date really was.

Chandler: "Well then have a lovely night, I'll see you tomorrow and tell me all about it then, alright buddy?"

Joey: "Yeah, see ya Chandler"

God, that was a close one he thought. When he opened his door to his apartment he felt rather nervous. He assumed Rachel was just finishing up but surprisingly she came out of the bathroom. She took his breath away. Her golden brown hair was straighten out and sat nicely just above her shoulders, the dress fitted so perfectly on her body which made Joey think of inappropriate things, no Joey snap out of it. Her legs were beyond perfection and she had the smoothest skin he had ever seen. How did he never notice it? He tried to swallow but only quietly so she wouldn't hear him, he then tried to construct his words out loud but it was rather difficult.

Joey: "Uhm, these are for you" He said with a genuine smile.

Rachel: "Aww lillies, my favourite. Thank you Joe"

Joey: "You're welcome"

She was so beautiful. It felt like his heart was going to explode with all the rush of emotions.

Rachel: "So we ready to go?" She took her coat and slipped it on while waiting for his response.

Joey: "Yeah. Did you want to lock the door and I'll hail us a cab?"

Rachel: "Sure"

Joey was indeed a gentleman. He opened the cab door when she arrived downstairs and took her hand to help her out of the cab. He also offered to do many things a man should always do when they are on the first date. It didn't surprise her because many guy she dated always did but this was a different side of Joey she was starting to take notice and she was intrigued.

Rachel: "This is a very nice restaurant Joey, how did you know about this place?"

Joey: "Well, uhm funny story I actually asked Chandler where to take you."

Rachel: "You told Chandler?" feeling a bit unease.

Joey: "No, of course not I asked him where would be a recommended restaurant for tonight because I didn't want to take you just anywhere"

She was so touched because he made so much effort for tonight. Not to mention he was rather dashing in his dark grey long sleeve shirt. So this is what Joey Tribbiani was like on a date.

* * *

Joey was afraid that their night might turned out a little awkward but it turned to be one of his best date he had ever gone on. They talked, shared numerous laugh and of course ate their meals. At one point, wine almost came out of Joey's nose because he was laughing so much. He was embarrassed at first but Rachel didn't say much but filled the dinner table with her gorgeous laugh. Seeing her happy made him happy. Once their dinner was over, he suggested they should had back home since it was getting late. Rachel began to feel a little sick cause you knew very well what happens at the end, well her dates. She would always do her secret "move". It was the same for Joey, he wouldn't let his date leave without using his secret moves, but tonight he didn't just want that because the dinner itself was already special. Rachel was too important to him, he didn't want to hurt her.

When they both approached their apartment, a little of awkward tension was beginning to rise. They were both very nervous and afraid what the other will do.

Rachel and Joey: "So..." both said in unison. Rachel began taking off her coat and placed it on the table.

Joey: "I really had a great time Rachel, thank you"

Rachel: "I did too" she gave him a angelic smile.

Both their hands were starting to sweat, so Rachel took a step to show she was heading to the bathroom. However, Joey raised his voice.

Joey: "So, what are Rachel's end of the night moves?" He tried to sound curious but only wanting to start a conversation with her.

Rachel was surprised but was glad he tried to break the tension between them.

Rachel: "Hahah, no it's too embarrassing, I can't"

Joey: "Please, you tell me yours I'll tell you mine. Surely it can't be that embarrassing compared to mine"

Rachel: "What? Fine you go first"

Joey: "Well" he coughs "Ah, well, if I want the girl to kiss me, first thing I do is make my lips look irresistible"

Rachel: "How do you do that?"

Joey: "Now you can't tell anyone, but uh…I put on shiny lip balm."

Rachel: "Oh my God!"

Joey: "Yeah, like a moth to a flame, I'm telling ya. Okay all right, so now you go"

Rachel: "No, I don't want to tell you."

Joey: "Why not?"

Rachel: "Because it's too embarrassing."

Joey: "More embarrassing than shiny raspberry lip balm?!" Rachel stares at him "I didn't say raspberry before did I? All right just-just tell me Rach, just tell me!"

Rachel laughs: "Okay"

She walks slowly up to him and began to tell him her famous end of the night move.

Rachel: "Well, when we're at the door, I lightly press my lips against his" she lifted her finger and lightly touched his lips "and then move into his body just for a second, and then I make this sound, Hmmm." She rested her arms just beside his. It wasn't touching him but he could feel the heat radiating from her.

Rachel was closing her eyes whereas Joey, he stood there frozen. When Rachel opened her eyes again, she saw it again in his eyes, the emotions flickering in them. Like most of the guy she had used her end of the night move on it had also affected Joey. The gap between them was not so big it was just small enough that Rachel could feel his breath against her face. Rachel was just about to slowly press her lips against his but was caught off guard when Joey smacked his lips on her. He kissed her tenderly but also in a very seductive way. Before you know it, Rachel was lost in the kiss. All their worries was locked at the back of their mind and soon Rachel felt his kisses gained intensity and his hands started to roam her body. There were no awkwardness or any urge of giggles like the time Ross kissed her but it felt natural and everything was right. She found herself arching into his exploring touch and at the same time responded to his tender kisses with more demanding ones.

Heat started to rise and although Joey was in self control, she wanted more. Suddenly Joey broke off the kiss which made Rachel confused and rather angry. He reached down to grab her hand and before Joey could say anything she looked at his dark brown eyes and slightly nod her head.

Immediately he led her into his bedroom and she let herself being led step by step towards his room. He was moving backwards, and when they were finally in his room he pulled her to him and started to kiss her passionately but still very seductive. The heat was back in an instant.

She moaned and buried her hand in his hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Taking that as a green light, he started to kiss her more aggressively and gently gaze her thigh. Immediately she felt shivers down her spine and motioned him to continue. He reached at the back of her dress and unzipped it ever so slowly. Rachel was running out of patient because she wanted to feel him against her lips again. Joey tried to keep his breath calm but he needed to feel her. He then realised that once that dress is off, he was about to see her naked. A naked Rachel.

Rachel drew a sharp breath and began unbuttoning his shirt. Rachel thought to herself screw the buttons just rip them off because she needed to feel his body. His shirt was off in an instance and for her, well the zipper had gone down where it had to go. Immediately she stepped out of it and Joey's eyes started to wander up and down her body. He was taking in every square inch of exposed skin. Rachel stood there nervously because she couldn't tell whether it was excitement or doubt in his eyes. She felt her nipples harden just from the way he looked at them. She could feel her body aching for his touch which made her skin shiver in need of feeling his against it.

Joey gently guided her towards the bed and motioned for her to lie down, while he himself was getting on top of her.

Joey: "You are so beautiful" he whispered hoarsely and she believe every single word he said. She couldn't help the way her heart melted at this.

He couldn't let her wait any longer so began to kiss her again. He put both his hands on her thighs and drew lazy circles on the inside with his thumbs. He kissed her neck, moving bit downwards. His hands wandered slowly up her thighs and his thumbs still caressing the soft skin. Involuntarily her legs spread a little, giving his hands even more room to do what felt so good to her. Meanwhile his mouth reached her breast and she drew in another sharp breath while throwing her head back. She moan loudly at the sudden touch and the delightful feeling it he gave her just from his mouth covering her nipple. He surrounded it with hot wetness, teasing it with an astonishingly agile tongue. The next move made her moan even louder and she was surprised what that tongue was doing to her. She had to brace her arms behind her on the bed to keep her upper body upright.

He began changing sides and gave her the same sensation on her other breast. The loud moans coming from Rachel made them both extremely aroused.

Rachel's body was humming with sexual energy and she needed him to be inside her. She could hear him unbuckling his pants. This almost made Rachel's body scream for his and so she slowly slid off her delicate thong to keep her occupied. She then waited for him patiently. He quickly returned to her and when his roving hands reached there, she felt his fingers delicately dipping in between her legs.

Rachel: "Ahh... Yeah Joey, right there."

An unstoppable stream of utterances came out of her mouth when his fingers found the centre of her desire which brought him and her arousal to an even higher level. She was torn between wanting him as quickly as possible and wanting to enjoy the sensations he evoked in her endlessly.

He continued to draw his fingers in and out from her but also gave her light kisses here and there. But when she felt him withdrawn his fingers and looked where he was heading she hesitated.

Joey: "What's wrong?"

Rachel: "Joey you dont -"

Joey: "Rach, I want to" telling her in ragged whisper and before she could say anything he was at it.

She was not prepared to the feeling it gave her. It felt so good and she could feel that she was close to the edge. He continued to lick her but just when she thought she was about to come, he pulled back and tease her by blowing a wisp of breath. This caused frustration. She reached down to his erection, which caused Joey to close his eyes and moaned. She lightly ran her hand down his length and whispered "I want you" and before she knew it, his mouth was on hers and his tongue began delving deeply into her mouth. God, she needed more. She wanted to tell him that there was one place she wanted him to be. She spread her legs and ground her hips wantonly against him.

Joey obviously was good at taking hints, especially in bed so he fished something out of the nightstand and put the condom on. Her body welcomed him inside without resistance. He let her get used to length and allowing the feeling of him to stretch and filling her. He began to move. She emptied her mind and only concentrated on the sensations he was giving her from each slow thrusts. She enjoyed the feeling and constantly moan from the incredible satisfaction he was giving her. She then noticed his breath was becoming more and more ragged. She kissed him and wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer.

Suddenly, he was going at it hard. Pushing in deeper and withdrawing in and out from her. A sudden jolt went through her, spreading rippling waves of pleasure through her whole body. She cried out softly but more exquisite pleasure was building up inside her from the impossible speed he was going. She thought to herself, don't ever stop. Not long after that she came and when her vaginal walls contracted around him she let out a heightening sensation. He soon followed her over the edge with a loud groan just after a few more thrusts.

After disentangling them from their position, he stretched out beside her and she voluntarily placed her head on his chest. She let both them to calm down from the sensation and when she felt her breath was back to normal, she raised her voice in the quiet room.

Rachel: "Joey, that was incredible"

Joey: "I know, it was amazing, thank you Rach"

He placed a gentle kiss on her head and lifted his hand to touch her face. He caressed her cheeks with his thumb while the other hand was gently stroking her back. Rachel felt so much love filled in the room and from listening to his heart beat, it made her drift into a deep sleep. Joey watched her as she feel asleep and not letting her go. He was happy that she was in his arms but he was thinking. Thinking whether what they just had done was going to bring a horrible disaster.


	6. Always

**A/N: **Fine, don't review, I'm just going to drown my sorrows in chocolate while continue to write this story.

* * *

Rachel opened her eyes slowly. The early morning light shinning in through the crack between the curtains directly in her eyes. It was just past seven in the morning. Rachel turned her head to take a glimpse of Joey. He was lying on his stomach, arms under his pillow and the sheet just slightly covering everything below his waist. Rachel smiled to herself because he looked absolutely adorable. With that thought, Rachel carefully shifted her body so it fitted with his. She hoped she didn't wake him. Deep down she wanted to locked the door and stay in here with him forever. However, Joey began to move and he slowly turned his head facing Rachel. He lazily opened his eye and saw Rachel was awake. He then realised that she was watching him. The morning light made her eyes glow even brighter than they already have. It was the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

Joey: "Morning" he said softly.

Rachel smiled. They were both at eye-level and were lying facing each other.

Rachel: "Morning" she replied angelically.

Joey reached out and touching her cheek, brushing a strand of hair from her face. Rachel bit her bottom lip as Joey ran his thumb down the side of her face. Rachel couldn't help it so snuggled in closer to him while letting him touch her.

Something was bothering Joey. He hated to admit, he really enjoyed having Rachel in his arms. Not to mention she was completely naked under the sheets but he had to bring it up.

Joey: "Rach?"

Rachel: "Hmmm…"

Joey: "Last night was absolutely amazing" he paused trying to figure out how can he tell her "but…"

Rachel opened her eyes. She knew exactly where this conversation was going to go.

Joey: "We do have to talk about it"

Rachel sighed defeated. This moment in his arms felt like she was living a dream but it was time to wake up to reality.

Rachel: "Do you regret it?"

Joey: "No, of course not. Rach, listen" he gave a quick pause "never, never in my life it was like that, ever. But deep down, I now how much trouble I will be in with –"

Rachel: "Don't, don't say it … don't say his name"

Joey: "Rachel, you have no idea how much I want to tell the world that I'm with Rachel Karen Green"

Rachel giggled and smiled but her face fell shortly after her giggled stop because she knew they could not avoid the problem.

Rachel: "Joey, even if we pretend nothing happened between us and just go on with our lives. Too many people are going to get hurt and…"

Joey: "No Rach, I don't want to pretend and forget about you. I… I don't think I can"

Rachel: "Well, what do you want to do? Huh, what do you want Joe?" she said seriously.

Joey: "I want you"

He fixed his eyes onto hers and did not move at all. Her heart melted at his honest declaration and just when she was about to reply, he interrupted her.

Joey: "But it won't be fair to Ross"

Ross. Rachel couldn't understand. She is a free woman. She can date whoever she want, why do they have to talk to Ross? It was pretty obvious but she didn't want to answer that.

Rachel: "I just don't get it. This is between us, why does it have to involve Ross?"

Joey: "It won't be fair, it will crush him Rach" He paused and then continued quietly "Rachel, if he is not okay, I don't think I can go through with it"

He sat up and ran his hand through his hair, feeling rather frustrated with himself. Out of all people in this world, why did he have feelings for Rachel? Rachel was touched to how much he truly cared for his friends and it didn't even matter if he was in pain. He always put his friends before himself.

Joey: "I can't hurt him Rach, I broke one of the most important rule. I am too afraid he won't even talk to me if he finds out. He probably won't even consider me as his friend anymore. Why would he? I dated you and slept with you."

Rachel lifted herself up and without saying anything she wrapped her arms around his body and rested her face on his back.

Joey could feel her breast pressed up against him but what was more important, was the way she comforted him. It was like she wanted to protect him from the pain the world was causing him. They sat in that position for what seem like forever until Rachel broke off the silence.

Rachel: "Talk to him Joey. I hate seeing you like this. It makes my heart ache. Beside what if- what if Ross will be fine?" She paused. She thought to herself. Maybe them as an item wouldn't be as bad, maybe Ross wouldn't mind it. He is a mature man, he'll understand. "Maybe he'll understand if you told him how you feel?"

Joey: "I guess you're right. I can't lie to him either. You know how much I hate lying"

Rachel: "I know Joe, I know"

Joey felt the burden on his shoulder lifted just by a bit but he couldn't do it alone. He needed to know that Rachel would be there for him no matter what the consequences are. If he can't have Rachel, he'll still need her as a friend.

Joey: "Promise me" he said softly and turned around to face Rachel. "Promise me, you'll be there for me?"

Rachel: "Always."

Joey closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her. He placed a gentle yet sweet kiss on her forehead. Rachel also wrapped her arms tightly around him and wish he would never let go. She said to herself, I want you too Joey.

* * *

When Rachel finished her shower and headed out to the living room, she found the apartment empty. Joey was nowhere in sight. She assumed he had left to talk to Ross. At this thought, it made her very nervous to the core. She was afraid of how Ross will response, especially if he became Red Ross. She tried not to think about it as it would be better to hear it from Joey.

After having a lonely breakfast, she decided to visit Phoebe and tell her all about their first date. She wandered the New York Street, passing Central Perk and headed towards Phoebe's building. Once she reached the floor she had to be on, she slowly knocked on Phoebe's apartment door.

Phoebe: "Who is it?"

Rachel: "It's me, Rachel"

Phoebe: "Oh, Rachel. Just one minute"

Rachel waited patiently. That's odd. Phoebe was taking an awfully long time. She gasped. She remembered something _"Uh-huh! Why do you think it takes me so long to answer the door?_" Phoebe's walking around naked! She shook her head and giggled to herself quietly.

Phoebe: "Hey Rach! Sorry you had to wait"

Rachel: "No that's fine. So how are you this morning?"

Phoebe: "Pretty good thank you, you?"

Rachel: "Yeah alright" she smiled.

Phoebe: "Hmmmm" She looked at Rachel intently, "you had sex!"

Rachel: "Phoebe!"

Phoebe closed the door behind Rachel and quickly led her to the couch.

Phoebe: "So how was it? Details!"

Rachel shook her head in disbelief how Phoebe knew why she had came here. She began telling Phoebe from the moment he gave her the beautiful lillies. She told her about the restaurant, the laughs and stories they shared, the end of the night moves, which by the way worked on Joey and their moment in his room. Phoebe listened intently and absorbed all the information Rachel was telling her.

Rachel: "Oh Phoebe it was amazing!"

Phoebe: "You look…look very happy"

Rachel: "Well it doesn't matter because Joey is still afraid of Ross"

Phoebe: "The question is - what are you guys? Like are you guys in love or something"

Rachel hesitated. Yeah she had feelings –strong feelings for him but was it really love? She didn't want to answer Phoebe.

Rachel: "It doesn't matter if we had something, not until Joey talks to… well Ross"

Phoebe watch Rachel's eyes slowly gazing down at her hands. It looked like someone had just shattered her heart, breaking all her hope and faith.

Phoebe: "Well, what's with the long face? Joey is talking to Ross right? We don't really know for sure what Ross will say"

Rachel: "Phoebe, Ross has been in love with me since ninth grade. Isn't the answer pretty obvious? I don't think Ross will take it very well to the idea of Joey and I, together. It'll crush him."

Phoebe: "Yeah, Ross is going to freak. But you'll never know until you try"

Then Rachel remembered something. Someone had said the same thing to her not very long ago. Someone who she wanted, Joey.

Rachel: "Huh, someone told me that once"

Phoebe: "Really who?"

Rachel: "Joey." Just by saying his name made her heart melt and she wondered if he was talking to Ross right now.

* * *

Joey was walking around Central Park just to clear his mind. He had troubled trying not think about Rachel but every time he did, he could hear Ross's name. It was like his conscience telling him to talk to Ross. He knew he had to because no matter how much he wanted to run away from the problem, he had to face his fears.

After taking another stroll around Central Park, he decided it was time. When he approached Ross's apartment he felt his stomach tighten. He gave a short knock on the door. He half hoped Ross was at work so it could prepare himself. Who was he kidding; he could never be prepared for what was coming next. Unfortunately, the door opened and there stood Ross.

Ross: "Hey Joey, what brings you here?"

Joey: "Hey Ross, mind if I can come in?"

Ross: "Of course not! Come in" he said as he motioned Joey to come in.

Joey: "So don't need to teach about dinosaur today?"

Ross: "Joey, it's Sunday?"

Joey: "Oh" he gave a nervous laugh, "yeah I knew that"

Ross: "So what's up?"

Joey: "Oh yeah, right. Uhm, I kind of needed to talk to you"

Ross: "Oh, okay, sure sit down. Did you need a drink?"

Joey: "No I'm fine." He paused and thought about it again "Actually water would be great"

Ross: "Got it, coming right up"

Ross came back only half a minute with two cups of water. He handed it to Joey and he drank from it nervously.

Ross: "So what did you want to talk about?"

Joey: "Well, uhmm" He coughs "It's about... it's about Rachel"

Ross: "What about Rachel?" he ask curiously.

Joey: "You remember the night of Monica's engagement?"

Ross: "Vividly. God she was so excited! Still can't believe Chandler and her are getting married!"

Joey: "Ross"

Ross: "Right, sorry Joe, you were saying?"

Joey: "Ok, so Rachel was feeling rather sad that night. So I asked her what was wrong but she wouldn't tell me so I comforted her"

Ross: "Hmm, why was she sad?"

Joey: "I don't know, well after the plaza, we got into talking. Next thing you know we shared a moment"

Ross: "Ok? You mean like kiss?" He said anxiously.

Joey: "No no, we just hugged."

Ross: "Oh! Well that's sweet, you were there for her Joe"

Joey: "Yeah but I'm not finish" He began to fidget and move slightly around from his spot. He was feeling rather uncomfortable what he was about to get himself into "well, there was this odd feeling like some sort of spark, I think. It made my heart really warm – firstly I thought it was nothing but then remember when Rachel and I went to sail"

Ross: "Yes" he said softly. Ross was feeling unease where this conversation was going. But it couldn't be, he thought to himself, it's Joey.

Joey: "When we were watching the sunset, we had this moment and next thing you know, we kissed"

Ross: "What?!"

Joey literally jumped from his seat. He was afraid. Afraid what Ross might do next.

Ross: "What? You, you... you, Rachel kissed? You mean, mine Rachel, as in mine Rachel who I love since ninth grade?"

Joey: "Yes Ross, Rachel. Look it, it was just a kiss. I didn't know what to do. I feel terrible Ross. I do"

Ross: "So what's going on with you two, huh? Why are you telling me this? There's something else you're not telling me isn't there"

Joey: "Please Ross, before you do anything, just calm down"

Ross calmed himself and looked at Joey and nodded at him to continue.

Joey: "I knew it was crazy because it's Rachel, Ross's Rachel. But Ross I can't lie to you. After that day, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't eat-"

Ross: "You couldn't sleep. You couldn't eat? What are you trying to tell me Joe? Are you saying that you're in love with her?"

Joey: "I don't know. I don't know Ross, maybe. Hear me out, please" He paused but when he found that Ross wasn't talking anymore, he continued, "So I asked her out. And the reason I am telling you now because I don't want to hurt you. I had to tell you because you mean a lot to me Ross"

Ross: "Don't want to hurt me? Joey what does it look like right now? I am beyond hurt, I cannot believe you Joey" He stood up from his seat and began pacing up and down in his living room.

Joey: "Ross, I have beaten myself about it but-"

Ross: "No Joey, stop, I think you need to leave, I need a minute. Alone."

Joey: "No please Ross, please don't do this"

Ross: "Leave Joey, before things will get ugly"

Joey knew he couldn't change Ross's mind and he knew Ross wouldn't let him finish what he wanted to say. He wanted to tell Ross that if Ross couldn't bare the thought of him and Rachel together, he wouldn't do anything about it. He knew he could be clueless at times but he knew that his friends were the most important people in his life. Joey slowly dragged his feet across the living room to the apartment door. He wanted to turn around and look at Ross. However, he knew very well that Ross just wanted him out of his living room. Therefore without hesitation Joey led himself out, shutting the door behind him.

When Ross heard the door closed he looked up and found that Joey was gone. He sat down onto his couch, thinking and asking himself, how and why? How could Joey do this to him? No, how could Joey and Rachel do this to him? Yes Joey one of his best mate and friend but Rachel? Rachel knew very well that he loved her no matter what. They…they were lobsters.

Joey sighed when he reached apartment 19. He was dreading to see Rachel. He didn't know how to tell her. He didn't even know what to say to her. He had hurt Ross and now he was about to hurt Rachel. When he opened the door, he found Rachel at the kitchen bench, sitting there waiting for him.

Rachel heard the doorknob turning and she knew exactly who it was. When she saw him standing there she gave him a broad smile. Slowly did she realise he was not returning the smile. She noticed something very odd. He had a very disappointing and a sad face. Oh no.


	7. I'm Crazy About Her

**A/N:** I know my writing for the characters isn't exactly the same. I am trying but since it's my perspective it's pretty hard to stay in character as the show (humour wise). So just bear with it yeah? Thanks - oh and pretty please review? x

* * *

Monica was on the phone with Ross. What she was hearing on the other side of the line was unbelievable! Joey and Rachel? How did this happen? When Ross finished, she didn't know what to say to him. She was having a hard time processing the information herself. She told Ross she'd be over to see him soon.

She hung up the phone and…

Monica: "CHANDLER! CHANDLER!"

Chandler: "What? I'm in the bathroom?"

Monica: " You would not believe what I just heard!"

Chandler: "Well, can you figure out what I am trying to do in here?"

Monica: "Hurry up Chandler"

Chandler: "What? Well I can't with you screaming and the little girl staring at me"

Monica: "What little girl?"

Chandler: "The girl on the toilet paper"

Monica rolled her eyes. Chandler shortly rushed out from the bathroom.

Chandler: "You would not believe what I just did in there, woo"

Monica: "Chandler, I was just on the phone with Ross –"

Chandler: "Did he give you a dinosaur lecture?"

Monica: "Stop, I'm being serious! Ross told me that Joey went to see him this afternoon, and wanted to talk to him"

Chandler: "Hmm, I'm listening"

Monica: "Well, you are not going to believe what I am about to say"

Chandler: "Is he breaking up with us?"

Monica: "Chandler!" Giving him the _'I will kill you face'_

Chandler: "Sorry, I'm sorry Mon" he gave her a smile and mouthed I love you.

Monica: "He went to see Ross to tell him- tell him that he has feelings for Rachel"

Chandler's eyes grew wide open: "What?! Joey? Feelings for Rachel? What-what, how-when? Oh my god"

Monica: "I know! That's not all. He confessed that he kissed her and asked her out!"

Chandler: "Oh my god! That makes sense! Remember when he asked me about where to take out his date? It was with Rachel! Rachel!"

Monica: "Oh my god!"

Chandler: "And when I bumped into him outside in the hallway, he was holding lilies!"

Monica: "Lilies? Those are Rachel's favourite! How could you not pick that up?"

Chandler: "Hey, he told me he didn't know what to get for the girl so I didn't think about it"

Monica: "Oh this is unbelievable!"

Chandler: "So, how is Ross?"

Monica: "Well he's definitely not happy and by the sound of his voice he seems rather angry with Joey and I think with Rachel too"

Chandler: "So what do we do?"

Monica: "I don't know. I seriously don't know. But I think I should go talk to Ross"

Chandler: "Do you think I should go talk to Joey?"

Monica: "It might be good, I'll see you later ok?"

Chandler: "Alright, I love you"

Monica: "I love you more" she gave him a quick kissed and left to see Ross.

Back in apartment 19, there was nothing but silence. Joey quietly closed the door behind him but never took his eyes off Rachel. This is it, he thought to himself. For his friend's sake he will risk everything.

Joey: "Hey Rach" he said silently "well uhmm I went to talk to Ross"

Judging from his facial expression it wasn't good news at all. She honestly didn't want to hear it.

Joey: "So, he's not too happy about it. I told him everything, actually not everything-where we slept together, but er when I was about to tell him that I wouldn't go through with it, if he still has feelings for you, he told me to leave"

Joey felt like bullets were shot straight through his heart. That was it. No more turning back. He knew he could never have Rachel no matter how much he desires her. Rachel didn't know what to say. She was disappointed and angry. Angry at Ross but more angry at herself. How did she get into this mess? Out of all people why did she have feelings for Joey? Rachel was just about to-

Joey: "I'm sorry Rach, I'm sorry I got us into this mess. I'm – I'm just gonna, think it's best if I go. Think I need a rest"

Rachel: "No Joey, please don't go. Remember, what you asked me this morning?"

Joey nodded his head.

Rachel: "I am going to keep that promise. I will always be here for you Joey. Please. Don't forget that"

Joey was relieved because he was afraid that this would put her in an uncomfortable situation. He was afraid she wouldn't be able to live in the same apartment as him. Well, he'll just have to try, try and be her friend till the end. He knew it would be hard, but he needed her in his life. Even if he can't wake up next to her, tell her that she is beautiful everyday or ever feel her again on his lips, he was willingly going to sacrifice it all.

Joey: "I still need you in my life Rach, you will always be my hot friend Rachel and roommate I have ever had" He tried to give her a sincere smile but deep down he was dying.

Rachel: "Always. I will never leave you Joe" she smiled back but she too, was dying inside. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Chandler: "Hey, Joe it's me Chandler you there?"

Joey: "Yeah, come in buddy"

Joey was relieved that someone was here to interrupt this conversation.

Chandler: "Oh hey Rach" He paused and took a few seconds before starting again. "So, well uhmm, so Ross called."

Rachel froze. Oh crap. Now that everyone knows. This is going to be a very long night.

Rachel: "He did huh? So then, you know?"

Chandler: "More or less, yeah. Monica too"

Joey: "Chandler, I know what you're going to say. It's not going to happen, don't worry. Rachel and I already-"

Chandler: "Joey, no, no I just wanted to make sure you're okay. Yeah I was shocked at first but hey look at Monica and I. That was a surprise for all of you, well especially you two" He tried to give a small laugh just to brighten up their mood again.

Joey laughed: "Yeah, well the sex made everything easy for you and Monica"

Chandler: "Hey, shut up! Ok, yeah it did" he laughed again.

Rachel pretended that she was interested but really she was not. She wasn't happy at all. She gave out a small sigh.

Chandler: "Soooo, how about some foosball buddy? Rachel, want to play? I'll go easy on you"

Rachel: "Oh, I don't think I'm up for a game. I think I might just go and err, do some reading."

Chandler: "Oh, ok then, so how about you Joe?"

Joey watched Rachel walked back into her room and once she closed the door, he sighed and turned back to Chandler.

Chandler: "Dude, are you okay?"

Joey: "No. Let's just play," he said trying to change topic.

Chandler: "Hey if you need to talk I'm here for you Joe." Joey nodded his head but he just didn't feel like talking.

* * *

After a game or two, Joey was getting really tired. He wanted to have some time alone. Unfortunately, Phoebe arrived.

Phoebe: "Hey guys! No one was across the hall what's going on?"

Chandler: "Monica went to see Ross and Rachel's in her room"

Phoebe: "Oh".

Phoebe slightly turned her head to see Joey. When her eyes fell upon him, she felt something wasn't right. The room, it was like somebody die in here. Joey's aura wasn't looking too great either. It was very dark and rather cold. Oh wait, he must have talked to Ross. No wonder he looked rather down.

Phoebe: "I'm going to see how's Rach" But before she left, she took the opportunity and quickly spun one of handle. One point for Phoebe Buffay!

Chandler straightened his back and stood in disbelief: "Man, we have got to find a new game!" Joey couldn't care less but agreed with Chandler. Man, he hoped that Rachel was ok and Ross too. He didn't want to lose either of them.

Phoebe: "Rachel, it's Phoebe"

Rachel: "Oh, come in Pheebs"

Phoebe: "Hey, how you doing?"

Rachel: "Not so great" she sighed and sat up from her bed.

Phoebe: "So how did it go with Ross?"

Rachel looked at Phoebe.

Phoebe: "I figured. Joey's aura. He didn't look too happy. What did Ross say?"

Rachel: "What I gathered from Joey, don't think Ross is too ecstatic about it"

Phoebe: "Hmm, so what's going to happen between you two?"

Rachel: "Well, I guess we have to compromise and continue being friends?"

Phoebe: "You know very well that's not going to work"

Rachel: "Pheebs, there's nothing else I can do! He needs me and I need him. We are going to have to try. Maybe along the way we'll both be healed and things will be normal"

Phoebe: "I am going to have to disagree but I do hope you two will work it out" she smiled and reached out to hug Rachel. Phoebe then pulled something out of her bag.

Phoebe: "Cookie?" she smiled widely.

Rachel: "Thanks Phoebe"

She was so grateful that Phoebe was here with her right now. Phoebe always knew how to cheer her up. It was just like the time Phoebe told her Paolo made a move on her but instead of acting upon it she comforted Rachel and never left her side. Thinking more about what Phoebe have just said. She was right. It's going to be very difficult and she wasn't even sure if things would ever go back to normal.

Monica: "Ross, open up it's me!"

Ross opened his door and left it there so Monica could let herself in.

Monica: "Hey"

Ross: "Hey"

Monica: "How you holding up?"

Ross: "Not so great – I can't believe it. Joey and Rachel I mean it's…It's like you and me going out, only weirder!"

Monica: "All right, I know you're hurting and I want to be supportive, but don't ever say that again."

Ross: "Oh my god! What if – what if they get married?!"

Monica: "Honey, you don't know for sure. What did he say when he talked to you?"

Ross: "Well, he said he didn't want to hurt me which is why he had to tell me but before he could finish I told him to leave"

Monica: "I think you need to really talk to him. It's Joey. I don't think he even is thinking about going after Rachel."

Ross: "You reckon?"

Monica: "Ross, Joey always put his friends first before himself. You do need to talk to him. He might think you hate him"

Ross: "I don't hate him. It's just its Rachel, y'know?"

Monica: "I know this is very hard for you, but I don't want to see you losing both Joey and Rachel. I think he really needs a friend, especially you."

Ross: "I guess you're right. I'll talk to him"

* * *

The next morning Joey was drowning his sorrows with a bottle of orange juice. It was too early for beer so juice it was. Rachel had left for work not long after he woke up. They greeted and wished each other a good day. They were both trying, trying very hard to make it work.

Ross was making his way upstairs to see Joey. He actually didn't have a goodnight sleep. He was thinking all these scenarios of Joey and Rachel together. He also did thought about whether he was being unreasonable. After all, they haven't dated for 4 years. Yet there was this history between them two and did hung onto the idea that he will win her back. Ross let out a short breath. Ok, it's time.

Joey answered the door. He was surprised to see the person on the other side was Ross.

Joey: "Hey"

Ross: "Hey"

Joey: "Look, I understand if you came by to hit me, I deserve it"

Ross: "No, I don't want to hit you"

Joey: "Oh what then? Kick me?

Ross: "No."

Joey was getting worried: "Bi-Bite me?"

Ross: "No Joe, I don't want to do anything to you. All right? I just want to tell you that I'm not mad at you and, if you think I hate you, well I don't. I just, I just came here to talk to you"

Joey: " Oh well then, come in"

Ross: "Uh, yeah thanks"

Joey: "Do you want anything to drink?"

Ross: "I'm fine"

Joey: "Are you sure you're fine?"

Ross: "Joey, I – look the reason I overreacted because you know it's Rachel. Rachel and I do have a history together so it was hard to grasp the idea of you two, you and her, together"

Joey: "No, Ross listen. I understand that. You have no idea how sorry I am. But uh, look you need to understand something okay? I uh… I am never going to act on it because I don't want to jeopardize my friendship with you" He paused. "I told Rachel I will not put myself through it if it will hurt you and ruin our friendship"

Ross: "Thank you Joey"

Joey: "It's just going to take some time well for myself and Rachel to get over this. I'm not even sure how, I am trying. It's just I never been in love or have these crazy feelings before so…"

Ross: "Wait what? You love her?

Joey suddenly realised what he have just said. For once in his life he had finally discovered he had fallen for someone hard and it was Rachel. "Uhmm, well as actors we tend to be overdramatic with our words"

Ross: "You love her?" he asked Joey again.

Joey hesitated. He didn't want to admit his feelings to Ross only because he hasn't even dared say it to the person who should hear it.

Joey: "Hey, you know me" he nervously laughed "you know…"

Ross: "Joey."

Joey couldn't lie to him: "I'm crazy about her"

Ross: "What about her? Does she feel the same way?"

Joey: "I don't know Ross. I think so? There are feelings but we haven't quite grasp it just yet y'know?"

Ross sighed. He thought to himself he was being rather unreasonable, maybe he should give them a chance. But somewhere at the bottom of his heart, he thought maybe they wouldn't last?

Ross: "Joey, you should go for it."

Joey: "What? That's the beer talking"

Ross: "No, Joe. Do you see me drinking any beer?" He paused. "I'm being serious and I am being unfair. I think you should go for it"

Joey: "Are you sure?"

Ross: "Yeah. Look, Monica told me she didn't want to see me lose both of you and she's right. I don't think I can stand to see you both upset and pretend nothing had happen. I don't want to be the reason why you two can't be together."

Joey: "Wow" he felt his heart lifted. It was like God had lighted his heart and giving him hope.

Ross: "In some way, if she's gonna end up with somebody else, the truth is she couldn't find a better guy. So…" He lifted his shoulders and smiled at Joey.

Joey: "Hey Ross, thanks" he returned the smile.

Ross: "It's ok. Well then, I'm going to head to class. I'll err, I'll see you soon Joe"

Joey: "Right, have fun with your class! And hey Ross, thank you" He smiled at Ross to show that he really really meant it.

Ross: "No problem Joe, see ya"

When Ross was out of the apartment. He felt like he was a changed man but somewhere between the words he told Joey, he meant only half of it. He knew how much Joey was hurting but for his sake he didn't act upon it. Joey still showed loyalty and Ross was pleased. Joey was a great friend but maybe as a boyfriend he wasn't too sure. So this led to Ross hanging onto the idea that maybe, just maybe Joey and Rachel wouldn't last. He was intrigued to find out what will happen. Maybe there will be hope for him if things don't go to well.


	8. Those Three Words

**A/N:** Thanks to those who left a review! You actually encourage me to write more! Sending my love to you guys. I have exams coming up so going to take some time to write and upload but hang in there. More sexual scene alert!

* * *

Rachel sighed as she walked slowly along the busy New York Street. It had been an awful day for her. At work, she forgot to hand in paper work, return important calls – simply didn't make an effort at all. Mr Zelner told her to go home and rest as it seem like she was having some sort of trouble. So she did, although she didn't want to. At least at work it would keep her busy but if she stayed she knew she wouldn't be bothered to make an effort. She stopped in front of Central Perk and thought to herself maybe she should get a coffee. However, she saw Monica, Chandler and Phoebe already there. She didn't want to talk to them right now, there was just too much to handle. So instead she quickly turned her heel and walked home.

Approaching apartment 19, she was hoping that Joey wasn't home. She hoped that he was filming for Days of Our Lives. Unfortunately, he was home. She could hear small chatting that was coming from the television. Dammit. No way to escape.

Rachel: "Hey Joey"

Joey: "Great, you're home!" He turned off the TV and quickly got up. He had a wide smile on his face. When Rachel saw how Joey looked, she thought to herself what the hell happened when she was gone?

Rachel: "What? What's wrong? You look awfully cheerful"

Joey just kept smiling at her. Rachel was getting a bit worried, why is he still smiling? Why is he so happy? There's nothing to be happy about.

Rachel: "Joey you're scaring me, what's wrong?"

Joey couldn't help it so he quickly approached Rachel and next thing you know, he kissed her. Rachel was shocked and confused. Joey leaned back and held her hand.

Rachel: "What was that for?"

Joey still smiling dropped his gaze onto her hands while caressing it with his thumb. He quickly gazed up again, looking intently at her eyes.

Joey: "Ross talked to me today"

Rachel: "Oh, ok, what did he say?" she felt a little unease but it had to be something good otherwise why was Joey so happy.

Joey: "Well, at first he said he couldn't bear the thought of us together because you know you're Rachel, but when I accidently told him that I was crazy about you, he changed"

Rachel didn't say anything but just waited for Joey to continued. It couldn't be, she told herself. There's no way Ross would change his-

Joey: "He said I should go for it" looking at her dreamily. He couldn't believe it. He actually has a chance with Rachel. Rachel!

Rachel: "Are you serious?" trying to sound casual but her heart was beating very fast.

Joey: "Yeah! He said he didn't want to be the reason why we can't be together so-"

Rachel: "Oh my god. Ross really said that? This is so unlike him!"

Joey: "I know! At first I thought he was coming here to punch me, turns out he told me to go for it. Wait no. I think he just wanted to talk, but then boom! When he left I couldn't wait to tell you"

Rachel felt like God just answered her prayers but at the same time she felt like it was a dream, a dream that was too good to be true.

Rachel: "No, this. It can't be. I mean Ross – Ross wouldn't be okay with it. This is a dream!"

Joey: "Rachel, it's not. Ross really said all those stuff. He said he didn't want to lose either of us and that he was being unfair"

Rachel: "Seriously? It's just so hard to believe. Not that I am happy, I am beyond happy but it's hard to picture Ross saying all those things to you"

Joey: "I know, sooo" he started to play with her hands.

Rachel: "What?" She gave him a curious smile.

Joey: "Since Ross is okay with it, should we go tell the others?"

Rachel: "Hmmm, why don't we…" She let go off his hands and slowly pulled him in. She looked at him with a smirk on her face. To Joey she looked so sexy. " Why don't we celebrate and tell the others later tonight?" She winked at him and pouted her lips. Joey loved where this was going.

Joey: "Hmm, why don't we do it London style?"

Rachel: "London style?" she replied sounding really interested.

Joey: "Well let me show you" Joey quickly closed the gap between them. When his lips hit hers all these emotions were rising inside her body. It was slow but sweet and unexpected. There was a lot of passion, like it did the first time. Rachel actually missed his lips. She missed how it fitted and connected with her so perfectly. She returned the same amount of passion but Joey pulled back. She was a bit disappointed but he wordlessly held a finger up to her lips.

Joey: "Run a bath, I will be back real quick. You wouldn't know I was even gone"

Rachel: "Wait, what? Where you going?"

Joey: "Just got to run somewhere and grab a few things"

Rachel: "Okay, I'll be waiting. Don't be too long"

Joey: "I won't, oh and don't forget the bubbles!" He quickly kissed her and left the room in an instant. Rachel was so intrigued to found out what his plan was, especially this '_London Style'_.

She went to her room, got out of her work clothes and placed her bathrobe on. She ran a bath and waited for Joey patiently. It wasn't long until Joey was back. In his hands, Joey was holding a bottle of champagne and strawberries in the other. Hmmm she thought to herself, her day has gotten a lot better.

Joey: "Ready for London Style?" raising his eyebrow with a seductive smile.

Rachel: "So ready I think I am about to explode!" she slowly walked to the bathroom "Come on Joe, don't let me wait"

Joey quickly grabbed two glasses for the champagne and a bowl for the strawberries. Obviously he did not let Rachel wait. He rushed into the bathroom and quickly shut the door behind him.

* * *

After having a good cup of coffee the three friends decided it was time to head home. Before entering into their apartment, Chandler and Monica wondered how things were between Joey and Rachel.

Monica: "You think we should check up on them? Invite them over to have dinner?"

Chandler: "I don't know. Maybe we should let them be, they are having a hard time coping with you know…"

Monica: "Yeah, you're maybe right. But I am still worried. I haven't seen Rachel and I do really want to talk to her about it"

Chandler: "Look, we can ask them to come over for dinner but let me ask you something Monica – when do they ever not come over for dinner?"

Monica chuckled: "You're right"

They both entered apartment 20 but what they did not know, was that Rachel and Joey were sharing a _lovely_ time in the bathroom. Ross had classes so he didn't have time to tell his sister, that he had told Joey to go after Rachel. This is going to be so interesting.

Back in apartment 19, well the bathroom of apartment 19. Rachel and Joey were having the time of their life. They were drinking champagne, eating strawberries and enjoying each other's company – so this is what London Style is. Rachel was sitting in front of Joey with her back against him. She enjoyed every single moment and every single light touches he was giving her. Sometimes he would draw lazy shapes on her back, stroke her arm and hug her tightly to him. Joey felt it was like a dream, a dream he never wanted to wake up. But it was not a dream at all. This was real. He finally had Rachel, and he thought to himself that he never wants to let her go, ever.

Rachel: "So this is London Style huh?" she said while feeding him another strawberry. "Obviously you got this idea from London, no?"

Joey: "Yeah, well actually…" he was afraid to tell her, but it was in the past it shouldn't matter, beside he never ever want to lie to Rachel. "I did this with one of the bride's maid when we were at Ro- in uhm London, yeah" he said quietly hoping she wasn't upset.

Rachel: "Oh, well it's very nice." She knew that the bride's maid was from Ross & Emily's wedding. Although, she wasn't concerned about Ross and Emily's wedding or the fact Joey was with that bride's maid. She was thinking about how many girls he had actually gone out with, well before her to be exact.

Rachel: "Joe?"

Joey: "Yeah?"

Rachel: "I have something I want to ask you…"

Joey: "Sure, what is it?" He placed his chin onto Rachel's shoulder and pulled her in closer. Little gestures like this makes her forget what she initially wanted to say to him.

Rachel: "Please don't be offended or anything, but how many…?"

Joey: "How many what?"

Rachel: "How many girls before me?" She remembered she had the same conversation with Ross. Although, it turned out Ross was more angry and jealous, cause their sex didn't have a meaning, no, not meaning, it didn't involve a bit of animal like chipmunk sex. Where as Paolo it was meaningless animal sex. Thinking about it now, jealousy can make you say and do some pretty crazy stuff – for example Rachel shaving Bonnie's hair. She felt awful but that wasn't important.

Joey: "Oh, well, uhmm huh I'm not going to lie to you but there has been too many to even count. But hey, listen to me Rach. Rachel?"

Rachel: "I'm listening" she said softly.

Joey: "Out of all those women I have gone out with, never in my life have I ever had such strong feelings for. Think about it, out of a million well not a million but all those women I have gone out with, you, you are my number one Rach – and I hope you'll always be my number one"

Rachel was honestly so touched by this. Yeah she was a bit jealous deep down but seeing that he placed her first, really shows that he really cares for her. Rachel couldn't believe after knowing him for 7 years, they will end up here, together. It scared her but it excited her at the same time. She slightly turned her face and from the corner of her eye she could see Joey's cheek. She took the opportunity and placed a gentle kiss. She did it again but only this time on his lips.

They made out for quite a while until Joey thought it was time to bring her to bed. He carried her to his room and the sight of her wet body took his breath away. When he placed her down, he didn't let her wait. He began to kiss her toes, which Rachel began to shiver. Rachel drew in a sharp breath when he kissed her toes again. The only person who knew her weakest was Ross and now Joey was starting to pick it up. He made his way, slowly up her body, giving her light kisses here and there. Although he did not touch the place she desired him to. He knew it was too soon. Sometime he would give a few licks, tasting the droplets of water from her body. He was actually killing her and Joey knew it due to her whimpering. He reached her face and his lips hit hers like a ton of bricks. However, it wasn't in a bad way, it was fast, hard and unexpected. It was full of lust and passion. There was no time for a first kiss kind of type. Joey secured his hand on top of Rachel's, which was rested above her head. He gripped her hand tightly like he wanted to make sure this wasn't a dream at all. Rachel was kind of glad that they were not wearing any clothes because she never wanted to break any contact from him. However, it wasn't long before Joey stopped the kiss and blindly groped around on his nightstand for a condom. Only, there wasn't any.

Joey: "Oh crap, I can't believe this" his breath was ragged but he continued, "I can't believe I'm out of condoms"

Joey was feeling really disappointed and frustrated.

Rachel: "Joey, it's ok. I trust you"

Joey: "Rach, no, what if-"

Rachel: "I trust you Joey, beside condoms only work like 97% of the time. I'm also on my pill. I think we'll be fine"

Joey: "Are you sure? And what?!"

Before he could continue about the condoms working only 97% of the time, Rachel involuntarily opened her legs and wrapped it around his waist. Joey understood and didn't disobey. He knew she wanted him and so did he. Without hesitation, he rubbed his tip on her clitoris before entering into her. When he did he was eliciting a small moan from Rachel. When he was fully inside of her, he began to thrust in and out, slowly at first. Rachel couldn't help it but was constantly moaning and whimpering from the pleasure he was giving her. But she wanted more. Suddenly Joey was going at it faster, which made Rachel lost in exotic sensation. Joey wanted to hear her moan his name, so he brought his mouth to her breast and teased her. He licked her and bit her nipple lightly. With his free hand, he rubbed the other breast. Rachel was in total ecstasy.

Rachel: "Joey… oh yes…uhh...don't stop"

Joey switched side and continued to thrust her fast and hard.

Joey: "God Rachel, you uhh, you are so, uh, so sexy"

Rachel: "More Joey. Yeaaah...yes...right there"

Joey repeated his move, which drove both of them in wild with lust. Rachel had a hard time holding onto Joey and so she was digging her nails deep on his back. This only encourages Joey to speed his movement faster. They were in complete heaven. Eventually Joey felt Rachel tighten around him and they were both gaining momentum and building to a climax.

Rachel: "Yes. Oh yes, Joey … Joey I'm almost!" she pleaded.

Joey growled. He hoped that she was going to come before he did. Few seconds later, Rachel was screaming from her orgasm which Joey followed after hers. They both collapsed, drench with sweat and ragged breaths. They both turned themselves over and waited for each other to calm from the explosion of pleasure. Joey placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, and Rachel lifted her hand to touch his face.

Rachel: "That was so amazing"

Joey: "Yeah, God we are good" he laughed and kissed her again.

Rachel: "So this is what it feels like to be with you huh?"

Joey: "Oh Rach, there's so much more you have not yet experience"

Rachel: "Well, we have plenty of time" she teased him but couldn't wait to do this again with him.

Rachel was then deep in thought. She felt so much love and never in her life she felt so complete. She never thought that this man would make her feel like this. Just when she was about to say three words, Joey raised his voice.

Joey: "I love you Rach"

Rachel froze. Actually she was more surprised. Those three words. He said it. She couldn't believe it. She drew in a small breath and lightly placed her forehead against his.

Rachel: "I love you too Joey" she said it passionately.

Joey: "Really, you really mean it? I mean, I know this is very fast, but Rach. I love you so much my heart is going to explode"

Rachel: "Yes Joey, I really do. In fact, I was about to say it to you before you said it to me"

Joey: "Wow. I'm glad I did"

And with that, he brushed his lips against her and kissed her ever so sweetly.

* * *

Chandler: "Hmmm, honey that smells so good"

Monica: "I know! God I am good" Chandler laughed. God, he loves her so much.

Monica: "Reckon we should call Joey and Rachel over?"

Before Chandler could reply, burst in came Joey and Rachel and that wasn't all. They were holding hands.

Chandler: "Speak of the devil"

Monica: "Hey, we were just about to call you two ov-" Monica froze at the sight of her two best friend-holding hands!

Monica & Chandler: "Oh my god!"

Rachel: "Hey guys… So uhm, since you've notice. Joey and I, well, we are officially dating"

Joey saw his two best friends in total shock and had their mouths wide open. He began to feel rather nervous and was afraid what they were going to say.

Joey: "Ok, bye now" Joey was about to turn and walk away when Rachel pulled him back. No Joey, you aren't running away from this.

Monica and Chandler stood there in total disbelief.

Chandler: "What- what the- how-how did, how did this happen?!"

Rachel: "Well, Ross came to talk to Joey this morning and, yeah, Ross told Joey to go for it and here we are" she smiled.

Monica was still in disbelief. When she tried to construct her words, nothing was coming out.

Chandler: "Oh my god! I can't believe this"

Joey: "What do you mean?"

Chandler: "No no, I thought you know after yesterday, I didn't expect this at all. I am happy for you guys but whoa, I did not see this coming!"

Rachel: "Yeah it still a shock to me too"

Joey: "Hey"

Rachel: "Oh, I'm sorry Joe you know I didn't mean it" she gave him a quick kiss.

Monica: "Hey hey, not under my roof!"

Rachel and Joey giggled. And before anyone else can say anything, in comes Phoebe.

Phoebe: "Hey you guys!"

Rachel: "Hey Pheebs" she said cheerfully.

It took a few seconds before Phoebe realise that her friends were giving her strange looks.

Phoebe: "What?"

Monica: "Hey Pheebs, guess what? Joey and Rachel are dating!"

Phoebe looked at Rachel and Joey and saw that they were holding hand. Next thing you know, before Rachel or Joey can say anything

Phoebe: "OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS!" She reached out to hug them.

Monica: "Whoa, I did not see that coming. Wait a minute, Phoebe you knew?!"

Phoebe: "Uh-huh! I picked it up after they went sailing" she giggled and feeling rather proud that this time she wasn't the last person to know the secret.

Joey: "WHAT?! YOU KNEW?!" He turned to Rachel but Rachel looked away.

Monica & Chandler: "WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED ON THAT BOAT?!"

Rachel thought to herself, oh crap. Monica is going to be piss. Rachel knew very well that she always told Monica everything no matter what it was. Only this time, she didn't.

Rachel: "You guys, calm down. Look Mon, why don't we go to your room and talk?"

She gave Joey a quick kiss on the cheek, ran over to Monica, grabbed her hand and led her into her bedroom. Phoebe looked at Chandler then at Joey.

Phoebe: "Oh what the hell" she quickly ran after Rachel and Monica.

When Chandler heard the door close, he looked at Joey.

Chandler: "So, you and Rachel ha?"

Joey smiled to himself: "Uh-huh." He couldn't stop smiling.

Chandler: "Dude, look at you! You look so happy"

Joey: "I am Chandler, so happy you have no idea"

Chandler: "I'm so happy for you buddy"

Joey walked over to Chandler, gave him a hug and patted on his back. He was grateful that Chandler understood and didn't judge him.

Joey: "So Chan, what's for dinner?!" Joey said happily and his eye grew wide getting all excited only because the room smelt so good.

Chandler shook his head and laughed to himself. Despite that he was dating Rachel, this is the Joey he knew.


	9. We're The Cobras

**A/N: **Ok, I know having Joey say 'I love you' to Rachel is a bit fast but if you think about it, Joey is in fact one loveable man. I felt it was perfect to have him confess his feelings early for Rachel in that moment. They just seem to fit somehow, well in my imagination. If they truly got together in the show, I believe that he would have done anything for Rachel and truly love her and no one else.

**A/N2:** There isn't much action in this chapter but we're getting there. Still awhile to go. 2 more exams to go and I promise to write and upload to complete this story asap!

_Love Wendy_

* * *

Rachel was chatting away telling Monica everything she did not know. Monica couldn't believe what she was hearing. Joey and Rachel? Rachel and Joey? Never did that ever cross her mind. Well, neither did the idea of her and Chandler cross any of her friend's mind. She sat there absorbing every single detail Rachel was telling her. She couldn't help but notice how happy Rachel looked. She was astonished.

Rachel: "And here we are" she paused but she had a worried look on her face. "Mon... You do have every right to be angry with me because I did not tell you sooner"

Monica: "Well, I can't say that I am upset that you didn't but I am glad Phoebe was there for you"

Phoebe reached over to hug Monica and then Rachel.

Phoebe: "So tell us!" she said while letting go of Rachel. "Is he like, really good you know, in bed?!"

Rachel: "I cannot believe I am saying this, but he was pretty damn good"

Monica and Phoebe's eyes lit up, looked at each other and was really impressed.

Monica: "Although, I still cannot believe that Ross actually told Joey to go for it. It's so unlike him!"

Phoebe: "Yeah, Ross with the crazy jealously and all"

Rachel: "It took me awhile to believe it but Joey said it was the truth"

Monica: "So" she paused "How do you feel Rach?"

Rachel: "I don't know Monica, there's so much emotions running through my body. It feels like I am going to explode"

Monica: "Wow"

Rachel: "I know, but I know for a fact I am really happy and really excited where this is going"

They sat in silence for a few seconds until Rachel remembered something.

Rachel: "Oh, before we came here. Joey, well he… he said that he loves me"

Monica & Phoebe: "Really?!"

Rachel: "Yeah. I know it's going a bit fast, but somewhere at the bottom of my heart I believe him and I do really love him. I..I guess it's that friendship foundation you know?" Monica and Phoebe nodded their heads to show they understood. "We've built this love as friends all these years and once I started looking at him in a different way, everything changed. It felt like that love was always there. It just needed one of us to open it you know? Didn't that happen for you and Chandler?"

Monica sat there in thought. Well, it started off with her and Chandler having sex, which it lead their relationship to a whole different level, but Rachel was right. Chandler and her have had moments where they knew something was between them but never acted upon it, until that night in London and back in New York.

Monica: "Yeah…yeah it did"

Rachel gave a genuine smile.

Phoebe: "Aww you guys, look at you so in _love - _but seriously stop it" she said with a hint of jealousy.

Rachel: "Aww Pheebs, come here" She hugged Phoebe. "Your man is just around the corner, he'll come, you'll see"

Phoebe: "Thanks Rach"

Monica: "I know I shouldn't ask Rach, but Ross is my brother after all. Are you going to talk to him, you know, about this?"

Rachel: "Well, I am going to have to, since we see each other all the time. Although there is something I really want to tell you both. Ross, I will always love him. We have so many wonderful memories together despite the bad. I know he will mean a lot to me, regardless, I will always have a soft spot for him. But." She paused trying to think how she should continue. "I am not going to lie, there's just times we both…we were too much work. I feel like we don't fit, no matter how hard we try. Like come on, we fight, we got together, and we broke up. Pretty much we drove each other crazy. I know I've just started with Joey. Hell it's not even a week yet! But somewhere deep down my heart, I feel so strong about this." She paused to catch her breath.

Phoebe: "Rach, you got to understand that we will support you no matter what. Yes it's new to all of us, but hey look at Monica and Chandler. But I do agree with Mon that you have to talk to Ross"

Rachel: "When the time is right, I will"

Chandler and Joey were having dinner, which was shortly joined by the girls. They decided for the rest of the evening to watch a movie but they thought it was best to wait for Ross too. Once Ross arrived he saw on the couch were the two couples, Monica sitting next to Chandler and Rachel cuddling up next to Joey. Whereas Phoebe, alone in the armchair. When he witnessed Rachel cuddling really closely next to Joey and him having his arms around her, a part of his heart shattered. He remembered how she uses to sit like that next to him and he would caress her arms and hands. He knew that he told Joey to go for it, but it still hurt him to see his ex-girlfriend/wife with his best friend. He greeted all of them and sat next to Chandler on the other side of the couch, trying to be far away as possible from Rachel and Joey. He was glad that they were watching a movie so there would be minimum talking about them, together. From time to time he would try to take a glimpse of Joey and Rachel. Sometime he caught Joey giving her light kisses on her shoulder. He tried to avoid looking at them but he hated to admit, they did seem pretty good together.

Rachel didn't actually stay awake for the entire movie. When Monica called out her name, only did they all realize she was fast asleep on Joey's chest. The sight of her sleeping on him so peacefully took Joey's breath away. He thought it was best to take her back and put her in a comfortable bed. When Joey left the room with Rachel in his arm, Monica quickly paused the movie and turned to Ross.

Monica: "Ross sweetie, how are you feeling?" she said anxiously. The other 2 turned to Ross and listened intently. Monica was worried for her brother. She knew deep down, there's no way he could be entirely ok with this.

Ross: "Monica, I'm fine"

Phoebe: "Are you sure Ross? You can tell us"

Ross sat in silence. He then sighed.

Ross: "No, I don't think I am. Seeing her in his arms, brings back memories when she was in my arms" he said dolefully.

Monica: "If this is hurting you so much, then why did you tell him to go for it?"

Chandler was interested to know this. He remembered in college how Ross would write every single song about Rachel, constantly telling him how much he loved her but she never knew and so forth. Basing on all of that stuff he knew there was no way Ross was entirely okay with this.

Ross: "Because Mon…because I don't want to be the reason why they can't be together" He paused. "Like you said, I don't want to lose them both"

Monica understood. She quickly got up and walked over to Ross and simply console him.

Monica: "Everything will be ok Ross, you still have us" she smiled at him.

Phoebe: "Yeah, Ross, cheer up. They wouldn't be happy if you were looking like this"

Ross: "I know. I am going to head home now. Had a long day. I'll see you guys tomorrow"

He gave a quick peck on his sister's cheek, patted Chandler and hugged Phoebe and then he was gone.

Phoebe: "Poor Ross"

Chandler: "Yeah, but I am sure he will eventually be okay. It's just happened, he'll need more time to recover"

Monica: "I guess so." She said sorrowfully.

However, what the three of them did not know was that Ross was living on hope. He was grieving and moping about Rachel with Joey but he was hanging on the theory that Joey may not be a good boyfriend and wouldn't last with Rachel. He knew it was wrong to think this, but somewhere along the way he saw himself having Rachel again.

* * *

Morning arrived and Rachel curiously found herself in her own bedroom. That's right, somewhere in the middle of the movie she fell asleep. She turned to see if anyone, well if Joey was next to her but he wasn't in sight. Without second thought, she decided to do some "cleaning" and make herself busy. She started in the living room. She looked mysteriously at the recliner – why don't we move this so there is more room for her and guests when they come over?

She tried moving the recliner but God this thing is heavy! Suddenly the door opened and in comes Joey.

Joey: "Hey"

Rachel: "Hey"

Joey: "What are you doing?"

Rachel: "Well, y'know I was thinking of moving the couch over here."

Joey: "Why would you want to do that?" he laughs.

Rachel: "So that there will be a decent place for me to sit."

Joey: "Rach, rach, rach" he smiled charmingly. "You know there is a decent place to sit" he winks.

Rachel: "As convincing and charming as it sounds, I think it would be good when we have guests over so they'll have a decent place to sit too – So come on help me move this"

Joey: "No no no"

Rachel: "No?!"

Joey: "No. Rosita does not move"

Rachel: "I'm sorry Rosita? As in…"

Joey: "As in Rosita does not move."

Rahel: "Joey, it's just a chair! What's the big deal?"

Joey: "The big deal is that it is the exact equal distance from the bathroom to the kitchen and it's at the perfect angle so you don't get any glare coming of off Stevie"

Rachel: "Stevie the TV" she tried to contain her giggle.

Joey: "Rach, I love you but is there a problem?"

Rachel: "No! No, sweetie" she smiled to herself and trying to stop herself from laughing.

Joey started to walk towards his room. Stevie the TV. Oh my Joey she thought to herself.

Rachel: "Oh what does he know? Come on Rosita, us chicas got to stick together!"

Rachel begins pulling on the back of the chair and next thing you know the hinge breaks and Rachel falling backwards.

Rachel: "You bitch!"

When Joey found Rosita in two, boy was he mad. Rachel felt terrible so she offered to buy him a new one. The La-Z-Boy E-Cliner 3000! When they got home, Rosita was magically healed. Joey thought it was a miracle whereas Rachel angels. Unfortunately it was neither. It turned out that Chandler was the one who swapped the recliner.

Chandler: "I think I should get the chair!"

Rachel and Joey both laugh at that suggestion.

Joey: "How do you figure?"

Chandler: "Because you broke a chair" he points at Joey. "And you broke a chair!" he points at Rachel. "The only one around here that hasn't broke a chair, is me!"

Rachel: "No-no-no! This chair's not going anywhere!"

Chandler: "Well, where's the logic in that?!"

Rachel: "The logic is, that there are two of us and we are both strong enough to break a chair in half!"

Chandler: "So Joey breaks my hair and I get nothing!"

Joey puts his arm around Rachel's waist pulls her in and whispers in Rachel's ear to confirm his response.

Joey: "That's right!"

Chandler: "What are you guys? Like a gang or something?!"

Joey whispered in Rachel's ear to confer again.

Joey: "Yeah! We are!"

Now it was Rachel's turn to whisper in his ear.

Rachel: "We're the Cobras!"

Chandler eventually gave up, as there was no way to fight with the new couple officially now known as the Cobras.

When Chandler left, Joey sat on his new recliner and motioned for Rachel to sit in his lap. She craved in and they both decided to experiment this new bad boy. The massaging motion made them groan in pleasure and relaxation.

Rachel: "Joey, can we name it Francette?"

Joey: "Rachel, what kind of name is that? What is she? A couch?"

Rachel: "Fine" she said sadly and pouted her lips.

Joey: "Ok, okay" he gave her a kissed on the cheek.

Rachel: "Works every time" she smiled.

No man has ever resisted her charms and say no. Shortly not long did Monica enter into their apartment.

Monica: "Hey guys!"

When she saw Rachel was sitting on Joey's lap in a black and new recliner she was a bit worried she interrupted them doing something.

Rachel turned around and looked up.

Rachel & Joey: "Hey!"

Monica: "Do you guys know what happened to Chandler's barca-lounger?"

Rachel: "Oh yeah, Joey broke it. Had to get rid of it."

Monica: "Are you kidding!? I get a _Porsche_ and the barca-lounger's gone?! This is the best day ever!

And then she was gone.

Rachel laughed to herself.

Joey: "So isn't this a decent spot or what?"

Rachel: "Hmm, I had better" she teased him.

Joey: "You're lying"

She giggled to herself and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.

Joey: "So, we're the cobras? Why the cobras?"

Rachel: "I don't know, it always sounded…dangerous!"

Joey: "Rachel, you are a bad girl"

Rachel: "No one messes with the cobras"

Rachel laughed and gave him an angelic smile. When she looked at him he was staring at her intently. She felt butterflies in her stomach. He slowly closed the gap between them and kissed her sweetly as he always had since the day they first kissed. She felt so much happiness and love in the room, and she told herself she never want him to ever stop touching and kissing her.


	10. A Star Name Joey

After their second, no wait, third date, Joey and Rachel spent their entire weekend locked inside their apartment. You can already guess what they were doing. Not once did they leave the room to go out or even go raid Monica's fridge for food. Their friends were very worried but they refuse to check in on them, only because they were afraid to witness things they did not want to see.

Phoebe: "My God! It's already Monday, do you reckon we should go see them?"

Monica: "I am sure they will eventually come out, they both have to go to work don't they?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, you're right"

Chandler: "I'm quite glad there were minimum of noises these pass three nights"

Monica: "No. No, I think I did when I went out the other day"

Phoebe: "Seriously?! I had to block my ears before entering here"

Monica: "You know what, I think I should do that from now on"

Not long after Monica finished making breakfast for her fiancé and Phoebe, the door swings open. Speaking of the devil, it was Joey and Rachel. When their friends saw the couple, they could see that Rachel was on Joey's back, which was obvious he was giving her a piggyback ride. They were giggling and once they entered the room, Rachel hopped off Joey and gave him a kiss.

Chandler raised his voice and lowed his eyes onto the newspaper: "You know you're in the wrong room for that"

Monica lightly smacks Chandler's head, motioning him to be nice. However, Rachel and Joey ignored his comment, like they always do when he makes sarcastic jokes.

Rachel: "Hey guys!"

Monica: "So how are you vampires? Finally decided to come out and play?"

Joey: "Well we both have work, if not I wouldn't mind being locked inside that apartment with her" he said as he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist.

Rachel giggled to herself. Yep, she is definitely in deep trouble.

Phoebe: "So, you two hungry?"

Rachel & Joey: "Starving!"

Chandler: "How did you two manage to go two whole days without any meals?"

Rachel: "Well, Mr Bing there is a thing called delivery service"

Monica: "Ok, here are your breakfast, now eat up!"

What really amazed the three of their friends is how Joey and Rachel couldn't stop giving each other this look and constant touching. Now these touches were not inappropriate but they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Even while eating breakfast they were holding hands. It was sweet they thought to themselves but was it very necessary every couple of minutes? They did seem like two strangers in the midst but still likeable only because they looked so happy together.

Rachel: "So what did you guys do the pass two days?"

Chandler: "Blocking our ears and staying at Central Perk"

Joey: "Seriously? We weren't that loud…" Rachel bit her lip. She thought to herself God she hoped she wasn't. Although during the past 3 nights she was too caught in the moment to even notice the noises both her and Joey were causing.

Monica: "No you guys weren't, but we were definitely worried!"

Rachel: "Sorry Mon, we were just really busy …"

Phoebe: "Busy having sex"

Rachel & Monica: "Phoebe!"

Phoebe: "What?" she giggled.

Rachel was a tad annoyed but it's Phoebe, she loved her either way.

Rachel: "Hey sweetie, what time do you have to go to the studio today?" she asked Joey.

Joey: "I think around 11.00, why?"

Rachel: "I was wondering if you want to go to Central Perk before we both head to work" she smiled at him.

Joey: "Sure!"

Rachel: "You guys want to come too?"

Monica: "Yeah of course"

Chandler: "Well, where else can we get our coffee?"

Rachel mocked Chandler quietly but then continued to speak: "Well then, I'm going to get ready. See you guys in a sec" she turned to Joey gave him a quick kiss and left. Joey kept looking at her until she was no longer in sight. When he turned around still smiling to himself, he noticed that the three of them were staring at him with big grin on their faces.

Joey: "What?"

Chandler: "Man, you are so in love!". Chandler laughed and he thought to himself. His best friend has finally grown up. He has finally experienced what love truly is – and no, Kate Miller does not count.

Phoebe: "So, how are you feeling Joe?"

Joey: "So great Pheebs! Oh you have no idea! Like every second and minute I am with her, it like a dream but then when I kiss her it's not!"

Monica: "Oh honey, look at you!" she ran over to hug Joey. "Look at you all grown up!"

Joey: "Aww thanks Monica!"

Phoebe: "We're really happy for you Joe, truly"

Joey: "Thanks Phoebe. I was a bit worried you know you guys judging me and with all the Ross stuff"

Chandler: "Hey now, it was weird at first and we were worried about you know the outcomes, but we're coping and look at you! You're practically glowing. We support you Joe."

Joey: "Thanks buddy!"

Monica: "Yeah, you, like all of us deserve happiness too" she smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

Monica: "Oh before I forget and since Rachel isn't here! Her birthday is coming up, so I was thinking of throwing her a party! As I always do!" she said beaming with pride.

Phoebe: "Sounds great! What are we doing?"

Monica: "Just a surprise party on the day and I was thinking we'll just have it at Joe's apartment"

Joey: "Sounds good to me"

Chandler: "Well then, before I go to this party, I'll need a list of what she wants so then she doesn't exchange it" he said while reading his newspaper.

Phoebe: "Yeah, you're right! God she's the hardest person to buy a present for!"

Monica: "Don't worry I'll ask her"

Joey: "You know what, I'll ask her Mon"

Monica: "That's nice Joe, thank you"

Joey: "No worries"

Rachel then enters the apartment and they were all so glad the topic about her party had finished. Monica quickly cleaned up their dishes and they all left to Central Perk happily.

When the gang arrived at Central Perk they found that Ross was already there, sitting on the orange couch drinking his cup of coffee. They all greeted each other and ordered the usual. In some way the other three were glad Ross was there. If Ross was in sight, there was good possibility that Rachel and Joey would be able to dial down their constant loving touches. However, with Rachel sitting closely next to Joey, holding hands and Joey's arm around her it still irritated Ross. Ross wasn't the only one there was also Gunther. When Gunther saw Rachel holding hands with Joey, his dreams was crushed into million of pieces. However, he did take his frustration in the backroom with some coffee mugs. Whereas Ross, he was trying to hold it in.

Ross: "So" he began to talk to keep his mind off Rachel and Joey. "How are you all?"

Phoebe: "Meh, the usual, you?"

Ross: "Yeah alright, oh I get Ben tonight. Should I bring him over Mon?"

Monica: "Uhmm yes! You know what, I'll bake some homemade cookies for him"

Ross: "Dinosaur shape ones?" he smiled widely.

Monica: "Fine"

Chandler: "Wait a minute, honey are you sure you're baking cookies for Ben or Ross?" The gang laughed except for Ross.

Ross: "Ha ha ha, anyways thank you Mon" he paused and he thought maybe he should make an effort to talk to Joey and Rachel. "So Joe how err, how's Days of Our Lives?"

Joey: "Oh, I'm still in the coma but it's going great. I'm meeting with the writers today and see what Drake will get into"

Ross: "That's great!" he smiled.

The gang continued to chatter away but one by one did they all left and eventually it was only Phoebe, Joey, Rachel and Ross.

Joey: "Hey Rach, I think I should go. I'll see you tonight"

Rachel: "Oh okay sweetie, I'll see you tonight" she gave him a kiss and Joey quickly got up and left.

Joey: "Bye Ross"

Ross: "See ya Joe"

Now, when Ross saw them two kiss for the first time he was rather heart broken. He hated to put himself through this and my God he was trying, trying very hard to be okay with it. When he heard Rachel's voice, he slowly came back to reality.

Rachel: "Hey Ross…Ross…Earth to Ross?"

Ross: "Oh, hey sorry I was just thinking"

Rachel: "Thank you Ross" she said quietly.

Ross: "For what?"

Rachel: "For giving Joey and myself a chance. You have no idea how grateful I am"

Ross: "Huh, well" he coughs "No problem Rach, I err, well I just didn't want to lose any one of you and I don't want to be the reason-

Rachel: "No I get it, and thank you. I owed you, big one" she said it sincerely and smiled at him.

Ross: "So, uhmm, how is-how is it going with him?"

Rachel: "It's going great, really great Ross. I never thought I would have this much feeling towards him and-

Before she could continue, Ross interrupted her. He was trying to stop her from continuing.

Ross: "Wow, that's great Rachel. I'm glad his making you happy."

Rachel looked at him. She had to admit, she really love Joey but if she were going to share everything to Ross, it would be unfair on him. She felt him becoming tense so she quickly asked him.

Rachel: "Are you ok Ross?"

Ross: "Hmm? Yeah, no I'm fine Rachel"

Rachel: "Are you sure?"

Ross didn't want to answer that because the answer was pretty obvious. He loves Rachel and of course he wanted her to be happy, but he always thought he would be the one to bring her all the happiness she needed. Well it didn't work out too well 4 years ago, but he always have a spot for her in his heart.

Phoebe: "Hey guys, what you talking about? Oh did Joey leave?"

Thankfully Phoebe saved Ross from answering Rachel's question when she returned from the bathroom.

Rachel: "Shoot, I need to go now. See you Pheebs, bye Ross"

Ross & Phoebe: "Bye Rach"

Phoebe: "Have fun at work!"

When Rachel turned to leave, Phoebe looked carefully at Ross. She saw that he was gazing at Rachel who was walking away from them. Phoebe sighed.

Phoebe: "Ross. I don't understand. If it's hurting you so much why are you putting yourself through this?" He let out a small breath.

Ross: "Now's not the time Pheebs, I don't want to talk about it"

Phoebe wanted to tell him that Rachel truly loves Joey. Even if they have not been together as long as Ross has, Phoebe felt a strong aura from Rachel and Joey. She knew that Ross was hurting, hurting a lot, but if she told him the truth it would crush him. There was something that Phoebe saw this morning when the Rachel and Joey were having breakfast together but if she'll spill it, that's it for Ross. No more hope. She thought to herself, he'd heal eventually, I'm sure of it.

* * *

Joey quietly walked out of the room while making sure Rachel wasn't awake and quickly joined the other 4 to decorate the apartment. It was Rachel's birthday today. Monica made her favourite chocolate-chip pancakes. They also ordered her a big birthday cake, got the presents on the list and the most important people in her life were all present.

Monica: "Okay Joey, go" she said quietly.

Joey knocks on Rachel's door. They waited patiently for her to open it. When the gang saw the door open, they blow on the noisemakers and…

All: "Happy birthday!"

Rachel did not smile nor did she scream in excitement. She glares at all of them and quickly turns around and closes the door on them.

All: "Rach! Come on! Rach!"

Monica: "It's your birthday!"

Joey: "You know what? I'll go in and bring her out"

They all agreed and waited again.

Joey: "Come on Rach, it's your birthday! What's wrong?"

Rachel: "Before I go out there I need you to specifically tell them my ground rules" she clears her throat. "Number one, I would appreciate if they do not use the words old or downhill and number two, _they still look pretty damn good_"

Joey smiles widely. Rachel glares at him.

Joey: "Aww, come on sweetie, they do!"

Rachel: "Just go!"

Joey quickly walks out and repeated what Rachel said.

Phoebe: "Rachel! Come on out! Monica made breakfast!"

Monica: "Chocolate-chip pancakes!"

Still there was no response and Joey blows the party noise maker again.

Ross: "We've got presents!"

The door swings open.

Rachel: "Good ones?!"

Monica: "They all came from the list you handed to Joey two weeks ago"

Rachel: "Well, can I keep the presents and still be 29?"

Joey: "Come on Rach, turning thirty is not that big a deal"

Ross: "Oh really? Is that how you felt when you turned thirty?"

They all had a flashback when Joey had his thirtieth birthday party. He was screaming asking God why he broke the deal. Oh Joey.

Joey was embarrassed but that wasn't important.

Rachel: "Y'know I'm still 29 in Guam"

Ross: "Hey, 30 is not that old! Do you know how old the Earth is?"

Rachel: "Late thirties? Oh come on you guys! Is it just me? Am I overreacting to this?"

Chandler: "No Rach, it's not just you. My thirtieth birthday certainly wasn't that much fun. Neither did any of yours"

They all ate Monica's chocolate-chip pancakes but unfortunately Rachel was still down.

Joey: "Oh Rach, cheer up! You are the most beautiful person I have ever met and no matter how ol- what age you are, I will always love you"

Rachel: "Aww Joey" she was so touched. She quickly kissed him.

Phoebe: "Get a room!"

Ross ignored it and continued to eat off his plate.

Monica: "See you have Joey and us, thirty isn't so bad!"

Rachel glares at Monica but then she sighed and placed her chin on her hand.

Joey: "Come on, let's have some fun. Huh? What do you want to do today?"

Rachel: "Nothing, I don't want to do anything"

Monica: "Well, doing nothing on your thirtieth is better than doing something stupid, like Ross"

Ross: "Hey! That was a practical purchase! I needed that car for transportation! Okay? I-I have a child!"

On his birthday, Ross brought himself a MGB but let's not get into much detail because it didn't end out too well for Ross. In fact, he had to return the _practical purchase_ the next day.

They all tried to cheer up Rachel and even stayed to see her open her present but it all went down hill when she read Chandler's card.

Chandler: "Okay, read the card! Read the card!"

Rachel: "Okay" she opens the card and reads it out loud. "Happy birthday Grandma! It's better to be over the hill…" she starts to sob. "Then buried under it…All our love Monica and Chandler" next thing you know she was crying. "That's funny, yeah!"

Chandler: "No, no no no! That was the joke!"

Rachel still crying: "No I know! I get it! It's funny!"

Chandler: "No, because you're not a grandmother!"

Rachel: "No I know, because to be a grandmother you have to, you have to… I'm just going to go" she runs into her room still crying.

Monica: "All you had to do was buy the card!"

Joey: "Chandler!" he glares at him. "Rachel! Sweetie"

Joey grabs his present off the table and walks into Rachel's room. When he entered the room he found that Rachel on the bed, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

Joey: "Hey, hey don't cry Rach. You know Chandler didn't mean any of that on the card- you know what he is like with the jokes"

Rachel: "Joe, I know. God this party blows"

Joey: "Don't say that, hey listen. You opened everyone's present except for mine"

Rachel tried to smile. Joey handed her the gift and motioned her to open it.

It was a small box, wrapped in a tiffany blue paper with a white bow. She slowly opened it and found a necklace.

Rachel: "Oh Joey, that's so sweet. Thank you" she kissed him.

Joey: "You like it?"

Rachel: "I do, I really do"

The necklace wasn't just any necklace. On the necklace was a name. Joey.

Joey: "Hey look at this" he pulled his collar out and slowly pulled something out that was around his neck. It was a necklace. Rachel gasped. On the necklace was Rachel's name.

Rachel: "Joey, I don't know what to say" she hugged him and kissed him again. "You are filled with so much surprises"

Joey: "I'm never going to take it off"

Rachel: "Neither will I, can you help me?"

Joey: "Of course"

When he finished, he gave her a kiss and before she could return it, he began to speak.

Joey: "There's something else"

Rachel: "What is it?"

Joey: "Well, I got you something else" he quickly lifted the pillow he had laid on the night before and pulled out another wrapped present.

Rachel: "Joey, what? No you didn't have to"

Joey: "Just open it" he smiled.

Rachel was in disbelief, what else could he possibly get for her? When she finally unwrapped the paper, she saw a picture frame. There was no picture but a paper with words.

Joey: "It's your own star"

Rachel: "You named a star after me?"

Joey: "No, I thought about that, but then I named it Joey Tribbiani"

Before Rachel could ask why, Joey interrupted her.

Joey: "In my eyes Rachel you are star, and no matter what age you'll always shine brighter than anyone on Earth. So, I wanted to make sure that whenever you feel lonely or need someone you can look up at the sky and no matter where I am, you would know that I'm looking down on you"

Rachel stood there frozen. This man, he definitely filled with so many surprises. She couldn't understand how he managed to give her such a thoughtful and indescribable gift? For Kathy he couldn't even manage to get her a decent gift but her. She didn't have to think twice, this man truly loves her.

Rachel walked slowly up Joey and without a second thought she hugged him. She hugged onto him so tightly. She felt tears coming out of her eyes.

Rachel: "I love you Joey"

Joey: "I love you too Rach, always will"

He placed a gentle kiss on her head and held her closely to him.

Monica: "Rachel, Joey come on out!

Joey: "We're coming" He whispered to Rachel. "So do I get some good loving tonight?"

Rachel: "Hell yes, come on, let's go" she kissed him and led him out of her room. When they entered back outside the living room hand in hand, the friends were curious to see that Rachel was smiling. She was radiant in comparison to a few minutes ago. Ross out of the 4 was the most curious. How did Joey manage to do that?

Phoebe: "Someone's happy!"

Rachel: "Come on guys, let's go celebrate my birthday!"


	11. My Reward To You

**A/N: **This chapter is a long one! At the moment the story is more focused on the development of Joey and Rachel's love so it may seem like it's not going anywhere. I know in the future chapters there will be drama and stuff. Don't worry it's all planned out how I want to write and finish it. I don't want to spoil and share too much so for now just sit back, read and enjoy. Please leave reviews for any suggestion or comments etc! Many thanks xox

* * *

The rest of the day, the gang celebrated Rachel's birthday around New York. They went to see the statue of liberty, took a walk around Central Perk and lastly they decided to go ice staking.

Monica: "Honey, you're a natural!"

Chandler: "Yeah, I almost made it onto figur-Ice hockey. Ice hockey team"

Monica eyes narrowed.

Monica: "You were going to say figure-staking, weren't you?"

Chandler: "No"

Monica: "Guys, you would not believe this! Chandler almost made onto figure staking!" she laughs.

Phoebe: "What?"

Rachel: "Seriously Chandler?"

Chandler: "Oh ok" he laughs sarcastically "drop it, drop it now"

Ross: "Chandler, something not right with your outfit?" He looks up and down at Chandler "Where are your spandex and spangles?"

The whole gang was in a fit of laughter but Chandler he stood there all grumpy.

Monica: "Aww, honey I think you would look cute in spandex and spangles"

He smiled at her and then gave her a kiss.

Joey and Rachel were skating hand in hand. Surprisingly Joey wasn't that bad whereas Rachel…

Rachel: "Don't you dare let me go!"

Joey: "I won't, I promise" he giggles to himself. God she is so adorable.

Rachel: "I wish I could believe you-Joey! Don't!"

Joey: "I'm kidding, I'm kidding"

He continued to hold onto her while dragging her around the rink.

Joey: "Hey want me to spin you?"

Rachel: "Oh no you don't, I'm fine where I am"

They spent about another hour at the rink until Rachel decided it was time to eat. Monica suggested someplace nice. Once at the restaurant the girls went to the bathroom to do some light touch up. The boys decided to order and get started with a bottle of wine.

Phoebe: "So Rach, enjoying your thirtieth birthday so far?

Rachel: "Yes I am, thank you Phoebe-oh and you too Monica"

Monica: "You're welcome sweetie" although Monica was really curious what made Rachel change her mind, so she had to ask.

Monica: "Hey Rach, so what made you change your mind about really celebrating today?"

Rachel: "Oh, Joey. He got me this" she pulled out her necklace and both of the girls sighed in unison. She smiled to herself, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.

Monica: "That's so sweet!"

Rachel: "That wasn't all. He got me a star"

Phoebe: "A what?"

Rachel: "A star, and he named it after himself"

Monica: "Why did he get you a star?" trying to understand why on earth would a guy get his girlfriend a star.

Rachel: "So Mon, that whenever I am lonely he said, I can look up in the sky and know that he is watching upon me." The girls sighed again.

Phoebe: "This cannot be the Joey we know, can it?!"

Monica: "I cannot believe he did all of this for you!"

Rachel: "I know I was so surprised!"

Phoebe: "I guess you bring out the best in him Rach" she smiled at Rachel.

Rachel didn't know how to reply to Phoebe. She nodded her head to agree and thought to herself, I guess I really do.

Dinner was over, and everybody said their goodbyes and headed back to their apartment. Rachel felt like the luckiest person on earth. Her thirtieth birthday turned out to be amazing and definitely was not like the other 5, except for Phoebe who did one mile on a hippty-hop.

Rachel: "God, I am so full!"

Joey: "Really? I could order pizza right now!"

Rachel: "Seriously?"

Joey: "No, I rather spend my time with you" he smiles and shyly puts his hands in his pockets. Rachel walks up to him and wraps her arms around his neck.

Rachel: "Thank you Joey, for everything you did today" she gives him a quick kiss.

Joey: "The pleasure is all mine" he kisses her this time.

Joey: "Oh, and you truly deserve it, you deserve nothing but the best"

Rachel: "Oh Joey, stop being so sweet, I can't handle it"

Joey: "Well then, I think you can handle what have in mind?" he smirks.

Rachel: "Gee, I wonder what it is?" she lowers her arms and puts them around his waist.

Joey: "I think, the birthday girl said I'll be getting some good…?" he winks at her "loving tonight" he says charmingly.

Rachel: "No, I don't think she remembers" she teases him.

Joey: "Oh really now?"

Rachel puts on a serious face, and slowly starts to walk away.

Rachel: "No, no she doesn't"

Joey: "Hey now, don't you walk away from me"

Rachel laughs silently so he couldn't hear. Joey had no idea what she had in mind.

Rachel: "Hey sweetie, do you mind giving me a bottle of water, kind of thirsty"

Joey grumbles but quickly turned around and dragged his feet across the room to the fridge. When he pulled out the bottle of water, closed the fridge and turned around, he froze.

Rachel had her hands on her shirt, slowly and enticingly unbuttoning her buttons. She could see that Joey was caught off guard by her actions. When Rachel was at her second last button, Joey's mouth drops slightly. She smiled to herself. She slides off the shirt slowly and revealed her black bra. Joey had his eyes completely fixed on her and did not flinch or move. She slowly moves her hands to the button of her pants and carefully shimmer them off. Then there was a noise. It was the bottle of water that was in Joey's hand a few seconds ago, which was now on the ground. They both ignored the bottle. When she was only left in her bra and underwear, Joey tried to swallow and catch his breath. Rachel knew he was loss for air but she still continued to seduce him. Her hands found their way to the clasp in the back and within seconds, she let the bra fall to the ground. With it, Joey's eyes followed the lingerie and when it hit the floor, he made his way back up to her breasts. Rachel's eyes move to the ground and she smiled to herself. When she looked at Joey again, she raised her finger and motioned him to come over. Within seconds, he rushed over to her and kisses her roughly. Without breaking the tension, he takes the opportunity to explore every part of her skin that was exposed with his tongue. He starts at her neck and slowly kisses his way down to her breasts. When he covers one with his mouth, Rachel was melting in pure delight. By the time he reached the other, she was already moaning loudly. She tried to keep her balance by holding onto him but instead he quickly swoops her up and takes her into the bedroom.

After hours of endless love making, Joey still couldn't keep his hands off her. Rachel's head was resting on his chest and Joey let his hand roam over her naked body. After being with Rachel for quite a while now, it was one of the things he absolutely love doing to her. Feeling her smooth skin was irresistible and he loves the way it felt under his fingers.

Rachel: "I really like it when you touch me like that" she whispers.

Joey: "That's a good thing cause I don't want to stop and I don't think I can"

Rachel wraps her free arm around him. Then suddenly she felt Joey's chest raising and his voice- it sounded like he was laughing.

Rachel: "What's so funny?"

Joey: "Oh, I just remembered something" he laughs again but not loudly.

Rachel: "What is it? Tell me!"

Joey: "Remember that day we went sailing?"

Rachel: "How could I ever forget?"

This was the truth. Rachel could never forget that day. That was the day they kissed for the very first time and it changed everything.

Joey: "Well, before we went to sail, do you remember …" he giggles

Rachel: "Joeeey"

Joey: "I said, if you ever yell at me again, you have to take your top off"

Rachel tries to remember their conversation that day.

_"__Rachel: Oh come on Joe, I love to sail! Can I just come with you this one time? Please!_

_Joey: Fine! But if you yell at me again you have to take off your top! _

_Rachel: Joey! You know that's never going to happen"_

Joey giggles quietly. Rachel lightly hits him.

Rachel: "Oh! You know, you are very lucky that I love you to even argue" Joey smiles and hugs her tightly.

Joey: "No no, you have no idea how turned on I was"

Rachel: "That's one way to get your attention. You know, I don't think naked Thursday would be a bad idea from now on"

Joey: "Really?!"

Rachel: "We'll see" she said as she reposition herself closely next to Joey.

Joey: "You are insanely so beautiful, Rachel. Do you even know that?"

Rachel: "I try" she yawns.

Joey: "Aww Rach, go to sleep" and he continues to roam his hand on her back.

Rachel: "Hmm, night Joe"

Joey: "Night Rach, I love you"

Rachel: "I love you too" and slowly did the both of them drifted off to a sweet sleep.

* * *

Dr Drake Ramoray is finally out of his coma but unfortunately Jessica Lockhart will no longer be on DOOL. Apart from Joey is nominated for a Soapie! It's very obvious who he will be taking to the award.

Rachel: "I can't believe this, we're going to the third most prestigious soap opera award there is!"

Joey was very surprised that Rachel knew so much about soap opera and he felt so lucky that he was dating her.

Joey: "Rach, sweetie calm down"

Rachel: "I'm just going to ran over to Monica's real quick"

Joey: "Ok"

When Rachel left the apartment, Joey looked at the table and thought to himself.

Joey: "And the winner is… Joey Tribbiani!" He walks over the counter and grabs the bottle of maple syrup. "Oh wow! I honestly never expected this. I uh, I didn't prepare a speech. But umm, I'd like to thank my parents, who've always been there for me…"

At the same moment, Rachel suddenly walks in quietly.

Joey: "I also like to thank my friends especially my beautiful…my beautiful"

Rachel: "Go on"

Joey: "Jesus! Rachel, you scared me"

Rachel: "Thank my beautiful…" Joey looks away shyly.

Rachel: "Go on, say it" she approaches him slowly.

Joey: "My beautiful girlfriend, Rachel Karen Green"

She smiled. She knew they haven't had the talk, but they have been together for over a month. It's safe to say they are girlfriend and boyfriend. Rachel quickly kisses him.

Joey: "Please don't tell anyone about this"

Rachel: "What? No honey, it's not a big deal! I do that too, with my shampoo bottle"

Joey: "Really?"

Rachel: "Yeah!"

Joey: "Huh, what award are you practicing for?"

Rachel: "Grammy, for Best New Artist" she says quietly and quickly walks away feeling just a tad embarrass.

Joey laughs: "Someone's embarrassed?"

Rachel: "No" she touches her hair.

Joey: "Yes you are!"

Rachel: "No!"

Joey: "I know when you get nervous, you always touch your hair" he smiles charmingly. Rachel was stunned. How did he? This man always surprises her.

Evening arrived and it was time for the couple to get ready for the award. Ross surprisingly came over for a visit and was caught off guard that the Joey was wearing a tux and all dressed up.

Ross: "Hey Joe"

Joey: "Hey Ross! What brings you here?"

Ross: "Wanted to visit you guys. Why are you all dressed up?"

Joey: "Oh Rach and I are attending the Soapie Award tonight! Guess what, I'm nominated!"

Ross: "Really?! Congratulations, hope you win!"

Joey: "Thanks man"

Ross: "You need help there, with your tie?"

Joey: "Yeah, that'll be great"

Ross: "Can I ask you something? Have you ever had a guy have a crush on you?"

Joey: "Is that why you wanted to tie my tie?"

Ross: "There's this kid in my class who said he's in love with me"

Joey: "Whoaa!"

Rachel suddenly burst into the living room.

Rachel: "Whoa what?"

Joey: "Ross has a boyfriend!"

Ross: "I do-I do not have a boyfriend. There's a guy in one of my classes who-who has a crush on me"

Rachel: "Really?"

Ross: "Yeah! I don't know, I mean last year with Elizabeth now-now this kid? What-what-what-what is it? Am I giving some kind of…sexy professor vibe?"

Both Rachel and Joey stares at Ross intently.

Rachel: "Not right now."

Ross: "It-it- The point is my natural charisma has made him fail his midterm"

Rachel: "Oh, now I feel bad for the kid! I had a crush on a teacher once, and it was so hard! Y'know you- I couldn't concentrate and I blushed every time he looked at me. I mean come on, you remember what it's like to be 19 and in love"

Ross: "Yeah, I guess I can cut him some slack"

Rachel: "Yeah"

Joey: "Out of curiousity, how'd you get over that teacher?" He slowly walks up behind her.

Rachel: "I didn't. I got under him"

Joey was amazed, but as soon as she walked to the bathroom he took the opportunity to slap her ass.

Rachel: "Hey"

Joey: "You are a one bad girl, Rachel Green" he sneers.

Ross pretended to fake smile. Deep down he did not enjoy seeing the two so close and intimate with each other. When Rachel reappeared from the bathroom, with her hair pinned back, her bathrobe taken off and was in a maxi red spaghetti dress-it took both Ross and Joey's breath away. Joey smiled to himself. For Ross, it brought back so much memories when she used to dress up for him and the fact he never forgot how beautiful she is. Joey stood up from the recliner and approached Rachel.

Joey: "Wow, you look-you look beautiful" he said sincerely and grabbed her hands.

Rachel: "I just need to quickly put on my shoes and we can go" she place a kiss on his cheek.

Ross: "You look great Rach" he smiles but he was in pain that he wasn't the one who would get to compliment her all night.

Rachel: "Thanks Ross" she said to him but couldn't seem to let go off Joey's hands.

When Ross looked at her again, he noticed something. When he tried to focus on the necklace on her neck. He froze. Joey. It said Joey. His heart sank to the floor. He couldn't even feel it beating anymore. Not once back in his relationship with Rachel did he saw her wear his Christmas present and never did he saw it again. How? When? Ross realized that Rachel maybe truly does love Joey but he quickly blocked that thought. He didn't want to crush his hopes and really face the truth, because the truth hurts.

Ross: "I'm going to go now, thanks for the chat you guys"

Joey: "Oh no problem buddy, we'll see you soon"

Ross: "Have a great night you two"

Rachel: "See ya Ross"

And then he was gone. He walked out of the building onto the street letting his feet drag him home. It's only been over a month, it's Joey. It probably won't last for another few weeks he thought to himself as he walks down the street alone.

Unfortunately, Joey didn't win his award. Instead, he _behalfin' _Jessica's award since she didn't care enough to come.

Rachel: "Joey no, this is wrong! You have to take it back, okay? You don't want to win an award this way. Sweetie, you're very talented. And someday you're gonna win one of those for real and that one is gonna mean something"

Joey: "All right." Rachel approaches him and puts her arms around his waist.

Joey: "I'll take it back tomorrow" Rachel kisses him.

Rachel: "Thank you"

Joey: "Although I don't get the award, I still have you." Rachel's heart melted at his words.

Joey: "You know, there were so many eyes on you tonight"

Rachel: "Really? Well I only have eyes for you" she winks at him.

Joey brings his hand to her face and caresses her cheek with his thumb. Joey fixed his eyes on her face and stared at her lips intently. Those lips. Without hesitation he lifted her chin and claimed it against his. Rachel loved every time he kisses her like this. There were so much passionate and yet so aggressive. She hungrily returned the kiss and opens her mouth inviting him in. She felt his tongue against hers and allow them to intertwine. She loves the way he taste and it seem like every time they kissed, she couldn't get enough. Joey's hand started to wonder behind her back and when he reached the zipper he slowly pulled it down. Rachel suddenly slowed down the kiss. Joey wondered why.

Rachel: "Joey…" she tried to catch her breath. "I'm not wearing anything under this dress"

He sucked in a deep breath and swallowed painfully because his throat had gone completely dry.

Joey: "Nothing?"

Rachel: "Nothing" she whispered into his ear.

Without saying another word, he swoops her in his arm and carries her into his bedroom. Rachel giggled and he placed her on the bed. He quickly undressed himself all ready to attack her. When he was left only in his boxer, Rachel got up and placed a finger on his lip. Joey stopped himself and wonders.

Rachel: "Tonight, let me make you feel good." She lightly touches his lips. "It's my reward to you" she whispers.

She claimed his lips, spun him around and pushed him onto the bed. She crawls onto him and continued to kiss him everywhere. Joey slowly pulls down the strap off her shoulder and Rachel gladly took her dress off. When she returned to him, she cupped his erection through the fabric of his boxer and he groaned loudly.

She drew in a sharp breath and pulled off his boxer. She kissed him lightly making her way down on him. When she took him into her mouth, he felt too close to the edge. He felt his knees buckle under the intense onslaught of sensations. He tried to steady himself but from the pleasure she was giving him it was impossible. He groaned in frustration and when he felt like he was almost over, he groaned her name, which Rachel seemed to really like.

Joey: "Oh Rach, that-that was incredible"

She smiled to herself and without saying anything she lifted body and crawled on top of him. Joey soon realizes what she was about to do. She lowered herself onto him and begins rocking against him. She starts to moan and allowing herself to get deeply touched by Joey. When Joey looked at her, he felt like he was on cloud nine. He starts to move with her and brought his hand between their bodies. When Rachel felt Joey was rubbing his thumb against her clit, she gave out a surprised cry. When she opened her eyes and gazed at Joey, it took his breath away. Not long after she closes them again, focusing on all the onslaught of intense physical sensations and picks up the pace of her movements. Joey couldn't help but enjoy her constant moans of pleasure and he took the opportunity to explore her breasts. This took Rachel to a whole new world of pure delight and within seconds her inner walls was clenching around his. When she came with an outstanding powerful orgasm, he followed her into oblivion only seconds later.

Rachel slowed her pace and began to catch her breath from all the sensation. However, Joey was still feeling too much. He groaned in frustration and within seconds he pinned her down onto the bed.

Rachel: "Joe-Joey…what are you do-?"

Rachel halted at her last word and gave out a cry. Joey slides himself inside her in one quick motion. Her reaction only encouraged him to continue. Joey slowed but didn't stop. Eventually the slow circles were building to faster ones, his fingers torturing her, unrelenting and the pressure was building again. Her hands flying into his hair, caressing every part of him she could reach.

Rachel: "Joey, Joey I…"

Then everything went red and she felt her breath stopping. She clawed her fingernails into his shoulders and then onto his back to keep her body upright. However, Joey did not stop. He took her thighs in his hands burying deeper into her. Rachel gasped for breath, tried to remember her name, her whole body on fire, her muscles no longer under her control as spasm after spasm ripped through her.

Rachel: "Joey-I…I can't. I'm gonna pass out" she whimpered.

Joey: "Shhh" and he groan while focusing on his pace and the pleasure he causing for both of them.

His fingers roamed and pressed against places where it set new nerves taking over Rachel's brain. She screamed again as her whole body clenched, trembling and she could see stars behind her closed eyelids.

Joey: "Rach, I am feeling to much, I…I need to do this"

He turned her over but her jellied muscles couldn't protest. He drove into her, her hips in his hands and he pounded furiously cause so deep pain mixed with pleasure. Rachel cried out and she felt like she couldn't keep up with it. However, she welcomed the onslaught and moaned his name into the mattress. She begged for more even though she knew she couldn't take it anymore.

When Joey cried out her name one last time, he rolled over and collapsed onto the bed next to her. The both of them were covered in sweat and were trying to catch their breath.

Rachel: "Joey, never…never in my life have I experienced-" she said in ragged breath

Joey: "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

Rachel: "Maybe, but oh my god. You don't need to sorry for passionate sex" she turned over to face him.

Rachel: "I think you broke me though"

Joey he lifted his hand to touch her face. He had never done something like that with anyone. It was a first especially how much he truly desire her. He guesses Rachel really does bring out the best in him.

Rachel: "What made you…"

Joey: "After what you did to me? I wanted more, I want you and for you to feel more of me" Rachel laughed angelically but was honestly so touched. Joey smiled. He loved her laugh, as it was so affectionate and beautiful.

Joey: "Best reward ever… I love you so much Rach"

Rachel: "I love you more" and with that she lightly kissed his shoulder, pressed herself against him and allow him to roam his fingers on her skin.


	12. We're Having A Baby

Today was the day. It was Monica and Chandler's Wedding! Monica was over the moon that she and Chandler had finally made it to this day. She knew how he was afraid of commitment but he had done her proud. Although, apart of her heart was broken when she found out he had ran away. Thankfully, he knew how to recover it and it was fairly simple. He knew no matter what happens in his life and the fact that marriage can be scary, he will always love Monica Gellar. She was the one he wanted to spend his life with forever. When they said "I do" to each other, kissed and everyone applauded, Chandler whispered to his wife.

Chandler: "I love you, and I know about the baby"

Monica: "What baby?"

Chandler: "Our baby"

Monica: "We have a baby?"

Chandler: "Phoebe found your pregnancy test in the trash"

Monica: "I didn't take a pregnancy test"

Chandler: "Then…who did?"

**_2 days earlier_**

She was late. Close to a month late. Rachel checked the calendar again and started counting down the days. No, this can't be. She looked at the days again. No, no, no, no, no. This can't be. Having late period doesn't always mean that you're…

After work, she quickly went to the closet pharmacy, picked up a box of pregnancy test and rushed home. When she got back to her apartment she had second thought. I can't do it here, what if Joey finds out? Without hesitation she ran to apartment 20.

Rachel: "Hey Monica"

Monica: "Do you realise that I am getting married in 2 days?! 2 DAYS BABY!"

Rachel laughs, but she had other things to worry about.

Rachel: "I know I know, hey do you mind if I can use your toilet?"

Monica: "Sure"

She waited patiently. When she checked her watch one last time, this was it this was the moment of truth. All these emotions and thoughts were rushing into her head. She picked up the test, closed her eyes and drew in a quick breath. She counted to 5 just to calm herself. Positive. It was positive. Rachel Karen Green is pregnant. This can't be. She was always on her pills and Joey always made sure he…No wait.

Rachel: "Oh crap" she whispers. How am I going to tell Joey? Should I tell him? Am I really ready for a baby?

Monica: "Rachel is everything okay in there?"

Rachel: "Yeah everything is fine"

**_Wedding Reception_**

Monica: "Can you believe Phoebe got pregnant?

Rachel: "Oh y'know what honey? Let's not talk about that right now?"

Monica: "This is so huge"

Rachel: "Sure, but come on, as big as your wedding?"

Rachel obviously did not want to talk about it. She was somewhat trying to avoid Joey and thankfully he was too busy filming for the World War II movie to notice.

Monica: "Of course not nothing is. Between me and you…"

Rachel: "Yeah?"

Monica: "In this day and age how dumb do you have to be to get pregnant?

Rachel: "Hey! Y'know, sometimes their just into the moment and they think they'll be okay but that one little guy still gets through!"

Monica: "What?"

Rachel: "I don't know!"

Monica: "Well I-I talked to and uh, she's definitely going to have this baby"

Rachel: "Well, after not being able to keep the triplets y'know"

Waiter: "Champagne?"

Rachel: "Oh yes! Thank you very much!" She grabs a glass, takes a sip but she realises… she then tries to spit the champagne back into the glass without Monica noticing. However, Monica notices everything. Monica gasps.

Monica: "You! It's you!"

Rachel: "Shhhhhh"

Monica: "Rachel! Why didn't you tell me?"

Rachel: "I don't know. It's your wedding and I didn't want to ruin it"

Monica: "Still, this is huge!"

Phoebe comes back to their table.

Phoebe: "So, I just got off the phone with…"

Monica: "Save it Pheebs. It's Rachel-she's the one that's pregnant"

Phoebe: "Ugh, why bother?"

Monica: "Have you told Joey? Where is Joey by the way?"

Rachel: "No, I haven't. I don't know how to tell him"

Phoebe: "Well you're gonna have to but Rach, maybe, maybe you're not pregnant"

Rachel: "What?!"

Phoebe: "When I got pregnant with the triplets, I took that test like three times just to make sure"

Monica: "Yes! Maybe it's a false positive. Are you sure you peed on the stick right?"

Rachel: "How many ways are there to do that?"

Phoebe: "I'm-I'm just saying, don't freak out until you're a hundred percent sure."

Rachel: "All right, I'll-I'll take it again when I get home."

Monica: "You-you gotta take it now. Come on, do it as a present to me."

Rachel: "Okay. Thank you."

Monica: "Okay."

Phoebe: "I'll run out and get you one."

Rachel: "Oh, you guys are so great."

Back in the bathroom Phoebe and Rachel were waiting patiently. Rachel, however, was extremely nervous. If this was a false alarm, everything can go back to normal and Joey would not have to know about this.

Rachel: "How much longer?"

Phoebe: "30 seconds."

Rachel: "30 seconds, okay."

Monica enters the bathroom: "Did I miss it?" Phoebe shakes her head. "Rachel, I-I want you to know that, if it's positive, we're gonna…"

Rachel: "Oh I know. I know." They hug.

Phoebe: "It's time"

Monica: "Go ahead Rach"

Rachel: "Oh wait! Y'know what? I can't, I can't look at it. I can't. Somebody else tell me, somebody tell me"

Phoebe: "Okay"

Rachel: "Okay"

Phoebe: "Umm, it's negative"

Rachel: "What?"

Phoebe: "It's negative"

Rachel: "Oh. Oh. Well there you go. Whew!" she pauses. "That is—that's great—that is really great-great news." She pauses again. She was rather looking rather disappointed. "Y'know 'cause the whole not being ready and Joey. Whew. Wow, this is so just the way it was supposed to be" She starts to cry. "God"

Monica: "Well… Well, great"

Phoebe: "Here" she gives Rachel a tissue.

Rachel: "Thanks" she wondered why she was crying. "God this is so stupid! How could I be upset over something I never had? It's negative?"

Phoebe: "No, it's positive"

Rachel: "What?!"

Phoebe: "It's-it's not negative, it's positive"

Rachel: "Are you sure?"

Phoebe: "Well yeah, I lied before"

Rachel: "Oh!"

Monica: "Oh God…"

Phoebe: "Now you know how you really feel about it"

Rachel: "Oh-oh, that's a risky little game!"

Monica: "Are you really gonna do this?"

Rachel: "Yeah. I'm gonna have a baby. I'm gonna have a baby. I'm gonna have a baby!" They all rushed in for a group hug.

Phoebe: "Joey is going to be so surprised"

Rachel quiets down. Oh crap. Joey.

* * *

Joey was looking everywhere for Rachel. When he spotted Rachel at the main door, he sighed in relief and quickly approached her. Rachel found Joey in the crowd and when she saw his worried face she bit down on her lip.

Joey: "Rach, I have been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?"

Rachel: "I went to the restroom, why? What's wrong?"

Joey: "Oh! I found some new clothes" he looks down at his outfit, it was obviously not for the occasion but he shook his head "That's not the point. I was looking for you, to ask for a dance" he grins sheepishly. She sighed in relief.

Joey: "So, may I have this dance?" putting his hand out to her.

Rachel: "Yes, yes you may"

She placed her hand in his and he led her to the middle of the dance floor. She rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the music. His hand drifted to the small of her back. She closed her eyes. Everything felt right. She never imagined dancing with Joey would feel so right. All the thoughts about the baby flew out of her mind as she let Joey lead. When the song ended, she pulled away looking deeply into his eyes. She looked at his eyes and there it was, like it has always been there. The emotions that always seem to flicker every time she looked at him. It was like someone is trying to show her a sign. The past 3 months has been absolutely been amazing with Joey she had to admit.

Joey raised an enquiring eyebrow. She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder again. Right now, her worries about whether Joey was going to accept it or not didn't matter to her. The reception didn't matter. Their friends didn't matter. Joey was here, right here with her and she was happy. She finally realised that Joey had always been there for her. Like the time he took action against Treeger for yelling at her or staying up late to make sure she arrived home safely after her date. Whatever it was, he was her rock. He was the person who she could always count on. He made her feel safe and he made her believe in her own strength. She was ready to have this baby, Joey's baby.

Rachel: "I love you Joey" Joey pulled back and he smiled at her.

Joey: "I love you too" and without another word, he kissed her softly.

When the reception was over, their friends and the newly weds returned to their hotel suite. Rachel was extremely nervous. She was wondering whether or not she should tell him now.

Joey: "Hey, are you okay? You seem a bit odd?"

Rachel: "Hmmm, oh no, guess I'm just a bit tired…"

Joey: "Oh, ok" he opens the hotel room and next thing you know, he swoops her in his arms and carry her in while kicking the door close with his foot.

Rachel: "Joeeey" she gives out a little laugh.

He lays her down on the bed and quickly cuddles up next to her.

Joey: "Have I told you that you look absolutely beautiful in your bridesmaid's dress?"

Rachel just smiles.

Joey: "Y'know, you are the hottest bridesmaid I ever wanted and no one else" he looks at her eyes.

Rachel raised them to meet Joey. Joey lifts his hand to her face and slowly taking away a strand of hair out of her face. He looks at her again and slowly placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He made his way down to her lips and slowly to her neck.

Rachel: "No Joey, stop"

Joey was confused. Was he doing something wrong?

Joey: "What's wrong?"

Rachel lifts herself off the bed. Joey followed her but was puzzled and worried why Rachel was acting so weird. Rachel closed her eyes.

Rachel: "There's something I need to tell you Joey"

Now Joey was really nervous. Is she…No, it can't be.

Joey: "What is it?" he said sounding a bit too worried.

Rachel tried to breath slowly.

Rachel: "Promise me you won't freak out" she turned around and grab his hands.

Rachel: "Promise me"

Joey: "I promise" trying to understand. He clung onto her hand tightly.

Rachel swallowed.

Joey: "Are you breaking up with me?"

Rachel was taken aback at his sudden question.

Rachel: "What? No, God no – just let me talk" Joey nodded his head.

Rachel: "I'm…I'm pregnant"

Joey's eyes grew big and he sat in disbelief. There were a few seconds of silence but Rachel understood. This was a huge new for her and especially for Joey.

Rachel: "Joey? Joey? Earth to Joey"

Joey: "Uh…Uhmm…I'm the father?"

Rachel: "Yes Joey"

Joey: "But we…we have always-" he thinks back to the time they were sleeping together, no wait that one time. Oh crap.

Rachel: "I know sweetie, I know, but listen-"

Joey stands up and starts walking away from Rachel.

Rachel: "Joey?" she felt a lump in her throat. What have she done.

Joey: "You sure you're definitely pregnant?"

Rachel: "Positive"

Joey stood at his spot in thought. He closed his eyes. He couldn't believe it. He was going to be a father. A father! Joey Tribbiani is going to be a father! He never thought he would be. He was going to have a baby with Rachel. Rachel. When he turned around, he gazed at her. She was looking at the mattress but she raised her eyes as she felt someone was watching upon her. When she saw Joey eyeing her, she was completely caught off guard by his expression. He was not angry, not in doubt but he was just smiling at her. He rushed over to her and grabbed her hands off her lap. Rachel just watched him. What is he thinking? Then he kissed her. Rachel was puzzled.

Joey: "We're going to have a baby? A baby!"

Rachel was taken aback by his response. Joey, he looked so happy. She felt the lump in her throat again and next thing you know, she was crying.

Joey: "Oh Rachel, why are you crying?" he changed his expression.

Rachel: "I didn't expect this at all, I thought you wouldn't accept it but-" she continues to sob.

Joey: "What? Yeah I was shocked. But listen here- I am never going to leave you. I will do everything I can to raise this child with you"

Rachel: "You promise?"

Joey: "I promise" he wipes away her tears and brought his thumb to her cheek and caresses them. Rachel was in disbelief and without another word, she pushed herself towards him and hugged him tightly.

Rachel: "Oh Joe, you..you" she pause "I'm so happy" Joey smiles.

Joey: "Rachel, whenever I am with you. Everything is so right. I can see myself having a future with you. I really want to, if you do"

Rachel: "I do, I do Joey" she sobs quietly.

Joey: "Shhh, I'm here"

Rachel pulls away from Joey. She tries to calm herself from crying and Joey helped to wipe away her tears. She slowly grabbed his hand and placed them on her stomach.

Rachel: "We're gonna have a baby" she smiles.

Joey: "Yes. Yes we are" and he kissed her.

* * *

Joey and Rachel have not official told their friends they are going to have the baby. Joey told himself to do his best on DOOL and to ask Estelle to find opportunities for him to film movies. He wanted to make sure that once his baby was in this world, he would be able to financially support Rachel and the child. Rachel was still in disbelief the way Joey was acting. It seem like he was a changed man. He was so considerate and was always there for her even if she didn't need him. They both decided to tell their friends officially before Monica and Chandler's honeymoon.

Chandler: "Hey! Babe! Aren't you excited we're going on our honeymoon?"

Monica: "Yeah I am" Chandler starts to sing.

Monica: "That's right. Get it out of your system while we're alone.

Joey enters the room with Phoebe.

Joey: "Hey!"

Phoebe: "Have a great honeymoon!"

Rachel shortly arrives.

Rachel: "Hey! Good, that you're still here!"

Rachel walks over to Joey. Okay this was it. When Monica and Phoebe saw how happy Rachel and Joey looked, they knew exactly why they were here.

Rachel: "Sweetie, is Ross coming over?"

Joey: "He is on his way"

Chandler: "What's this? Another celebration? It's just a honeymoon you guys"

Rachel: "Can you guys just sit down, we need to tell you all something"

Ross then enters as the gang comfortably seated themselves on the couch.

Ross: "Hey!"

Rachel: "Great you're here! Come, sit down quick.

Ross: "Yeah I came as fast as I could, Joey said it was an emergency"

Joey: "Okay you guys. I know there isn't much time cause Monica and Chandler have to go soon"

Monica: "Good, cut to the point Joe!" Monica was so excited but at the same time she wanted them to hurry up cause there is a honeymoon waiting for her.

Rachel: "Alright" she pauses and looks at Joey. Joey nod his head telling her to continue.

Rachel: "Joey and I, we're going to have a baby!" she smiles and grabs Joey's hand.

Phoebe got off her spot and rushed over to them.

Phoebe: "I'm so happy for you guys, come here" they hugged tightly.

Rachel: "Thank you Pheebs!"

Monica: "I can't believe you're having a baby!" she rushed over as well to hug Rachel and Joey. Chandler walks over to Joey and hugs him.

Chandler: "Congratulations buddy" he patted Joey on the back.

Joey: "Thanks man"

Chandler: "Look at you, all grown up. I'm so proud of you"

Joey: "Thanks Chandler"

When the gang turned around to see where Ross was, as it seem like they were missing someone's congratulation in the midst, Ross was walking out of the door. They all stood in disbelief.

Monica: "Ross!"

Joey looked at Rachel and Rachel looked at him. They were confused. Why did Ross walk away?

Phoebe: "I'll go talk to him" and then she was gone.

Monica ignored it because this was a huge thing for Rachel and Joey. They should be happy not worrying.

Monica: "I'm sure he is fine. You guys! A baby!"

Rachel smiled. She hugged Monica again.

Rachel: "Thanks Mon, oh have fun on your honeymoon you two!"

Chandler: "Thanks Rachel, but you, and you" he points at Joey "take good care of her!"

Joey: "I will. I won't let you guys or her down" he looks at Rachel.

Monica: "We got to get going. I wish I could stay"

Rachel: "Don't be silly! We'll look after this place and ourselves. Now go, go on you two"

Monica: "Ok, come on honey"

Monica and Chandler ran back into their room to get their final belongings for the honeymoon. Somewhere in the distant both Rachel and Joey could hear Monica's voice saying, "check" every few seconds. They laughed.

Joey: "How you feeling?"

Rachel: "Really happy" she reached out to hug him. But when she raised her head from his shoulder and stared at the door, she was thinking about Ross. Why did Ross walk out?


	13. It's Over For Us

**A/N: **Just want to take a moment and say that I am so happy for Jennifer Aniston. If some of you are Faniston and have seen the photos of her and Justin Theroux's at his premiere for the movie The Left Overs, oh my god. Seeing them two together so in love, smiling at each other and holding hands just makes my heart melt. I wish them all the best in the future and hopefully hear wedding bells real soon. They are so made for each other *screams internally*

**A/N 2:** Exams are finally over! So as a treat, I'm uploading two chapters. Just almost about finished with the next one! x

* * *

_"We're going to have a baby"_ Ross's face fell. He sat in silence as everyone approached Rachel and Joey to congratulate their good news. He needed to physically leave the room and that he did. When he was walking out of the building trying to wonder why he left, he heard a faint voice in the distant calling out a name. He turned around when he heard that the person who was calling, was in fact calling his name.

Phoebe: "Ross! Wait up!"

Ross watched Phoebe as she ran towards him.

Phoebe: "Ross" she tried to catch her breath "What was that all about?"

Ross sighed and he turned around to continue to walk.

Phoebe: "Ross!" she pulled his arm.

Ross: "What Phoebe?"

Phoebe: "How about some coffee?"

They sat quietly at the couch and drank their coffee in silence. Phoebe hated the silent treatment so she broke it off.

Phoebe: "Ross, tell me what's wrong?"

Ross: "Nothing"

Phoebe: "Cut the crap. Its Rachel isn't it?"

Ross: "You know, why ask?"

Phoebe: "Just talk to me Ross, what's wrong?"

Ross sighed.

Phoebe: "You still love her don't you"

Ross nodded his head.

Phoebe: "I'm sorry Ross, I'm sorry"

Phoebe saw how hurt he was but there wasn't anything she could do. Rachel was going to have a baby, a baby with Joey.

Ross: "You don't need to be sorry" he said quietly.

Phoebe: "I thought you were ok with their relationship?"

Ross: "Y'know what Pheebs. I never was. I thought maybe giving them a chance was the right thing to do, but -"

Phoebe just looked at him and didn't know what to say.

Ross: "I know it's wrong to think this, but I always thought, it's Joey. They probably wouldn't last a month or maybe even 2 weeks. I hate myself for hanging onto that thought, but Phoebe, I thought Rachel would eventually come to her senses and would come back to me…"

Phoebe was caught off guard the fact Ross would think like that, but she understood. Ross did love Rachel and still does and it does hurt to see the one you love happy with someone else.

Ross: "You know, like you said, we're lobsters" he sighed feeling defeated.

There it was again. Phoebe's theory. Phoebe felt awful that Ross was still hanging onto that theory. She too once was living on that theory but after Rachel and Joey got together, Phoebe had given up on Ross and Rachel.

Phoebe: "You should tell her Ross" Ross looked at Phoebe.

Ross: "What?" he replied with a face that said _are you crazy?!_

Phoebe: "You need to tell her how you truly feel. Although, I'm sorry Ross I don't think she'll magically run back into your arms. She is going to have a baby, Joey's baby"

Ross: "I know" he turned to look at his coffee. "I know" he said sadly. "Love sucks"

When Phoebe was just about to reach over and comfort Ross, she was interrupted by no other than Gunther.

Gunther: "Hey, did you just say that Rachel was going to have a baby? With Joey?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, why Gunther?"

Without another word, Gunther turns around and walks to the backroom.

Ross: "You do realise I'm not the only one who loves Rachel"

Phoebe: "I know" she giggles, poor Gunther but when she looked at Ross she frowned.

Ross: "Hey, I'm just going to go home now"

Phoebe: "Are you sure? You still want to talk?"

Ross: "No, but thanks for listening Pheebs"

Phoebe: "Any time Ross…lighten up" she smiles at him.

Ross tried to smile back but then, he was out of the coffeehouse.

Shortly when Ross left the coffeehouse, Rachel comes by hoping to see someone in particular. Instead of hoping to see Ross, she found that Phoebe was already there.

Rachel: "Hey Pheebs, have you seen Ross?"

Phoebe: "Hey Rach, yeah he just left not so long ago"

Rachel: "Oh great, do you know where he is?"

Phoebe: "He went home"

Rachel turned around to leave but was pulled back by Phoebe.

Phoebe: "Wait, Rachel. I just talked to him"

Rachel looked at Phoebe, waiting for her to continue.

Phoebe: "I don't want to say anything, but he still loves you"

Rachel felt her knees go weak. Ross, Ross still loves me? Why didn't he say anything? No why then did he… There was too much to think about.

Phoebe: "Rachel...Rachel?!"

Rachel: "Hmmm, he-he-he does?" sounding astonished. But the truth was she was overwhelmed by this news.

Phoebe: "Sit down, there's more I need to tell you"

Rachel hesitated. She didn't know if she wanted to hear more but craved in and listened to Phoebe.

Ross was sitting on his couch mopping. He asked himself why was he in this mess? He looked at the letter on his table which was given by one of his palaeontologist friend. It was an offer to study and research in China in relation to his field. When he was thinking, he heard a knock at the door. When he opened to see who was on the other side, it was Rachel. He was shocked to find that it was her. He thought she's probably wanted to talk to him about why he had left earlier today.

Rachel: "Hey" she said quietly.

Ross: "Hey"

Rachel: "So can I come in"?

Ross moved aside and Rachel walks in.

Ross: "I know why you're here, I'm sor-"

Rachel: "Phoebe told me"

Ross paused. Great, now she knew the truth.

Rachel: "Why didn't you tell me Ross? Why didn't you tell us?" Us? Right she meant Joey and herself.

Ross: "I don't know Rachel, I don't-"

Rachel: "I know you're hurting but why? Why did you tell Joey to go out with me when you still had feelings for me?"

Ross: "I didn't want to lose you-"

Rachel: "No Ross! No losing me or Joey crap, or the fact you didn't want to be the reason we couldn't be together. You could have just told us the truth" she paused but quickly continued. "And to think you thought I would end it with Joey within a week? Ross, what are you, twelve?"

Ross: "No. I know it was wrong to think that –"

Rachel: "You got that right"

Ross: "Rach, what was I suppose to do? You two were so happy and-"

Rachel: "You could have just talk to us. God, this is so messed up Ross"

Ross: "Would it change anything if I did?"

Rachel stood there in thought. Would it? If Ross told her the truth before Joey and her got together, would she actually want him back?

Ross: "Tell me Rachel, if I told you I still love you, what would you had done?"

Rachel looked at him.

Rachel: "I would had not gone out with Joey, but…"

Ross: "But what?"

Rachel: "It doesn't matter, because right now. I love him Ross. There's nothing now that will change my feelings for him"

Ross stood in disbelief. She didn't answer his question but he was hurt coming to realise that she did not love him anymore.

Ross: "Would you have come back to me if I did?"

Rachel: "I don't know Ross. I told you, it doesn't matter because I-"

Ross: "You love Joey. I get it"

Rachel stared at him. Ross had changed. He was no longer the confident man he used to be. He was a broken hearted friend and she didn't know what to do. Rachel walked up to him slowly and next thing you know she kissed him. She wasn't meant to, but she did. She wanted to comfort him and that was all. She broke off the kiss when she felt Ross wanting more. She had to remind herself, she loves Joey and she could not hurt him.

Rachel: "I'm sorry Ross"

Ross nodded his head.

Rachel: "I can't hurt him and I don't like seeing you hurt because of me. You don't deserve me at all, you need to move on"

Ross: "Move on?" he said harshly.

Rachel: "Yes Ross, I don't want you to be unhappy for the rest of your life because you don't have me. You need to accept the truth, it's over…for us… and the person I-I really want to be with, is Joey"

Ross turned away. Accept the truth? Move on?

Rachel: "You need to know Ross that I will always love you. I will always have a soft spot for you in my heart but I guess we are not meant to be"

Ross still stood in silence but he listened to every single word Rachel had to say.

Rachel: "Ross please, please look at me"

When he did, Rachel could see his eyes red and teary.

Rachel: "We had great memories together, Ross, we sure did. I will never forget them. But somewhere back in those days, we were so much work. Let's face it, we argued, we broke up, we tried to get back together but it never worked out. You need to understand, that I will always love you and I want to you to be here whenever I need you, along with the others. I'm sorry I can't return my love to you and say things will go back to the way it was, because my heart … I have given it to Joey. I'm sorry Ross"

Ross sighed. He had to face the truth, he will never have Rachel again but he had to try and be happy for her and Joey. He knew he didn't want to be over her, but what else can he do.

Ross: "I will be here whenever you need me, I still want to be your friend" he tried to smile.

Rachel: "Thank you Ross, thank you" she reached out her arms to hug him.

Ross clung onto her tightly. He could smell the sweet vanilla and coconut scent from her hair and he really missed it. It felt so right where they were but it also caused so much pain in his heart. To Rachel, it felt like they needed a closure and this was it. He needed to move on because she was already looking at her future with Joey.

Ross: "So err, call me whenever you and Joey are on a break yeah?" he tried to break the tension.

Rachel laughs: "I will." They broke off their hug.

Rachel: "So, you sure you're okay Ross?"

Ross: "Yeah" he smiles

Rachel: "Well then, I need to go now. Have to go to Ralph Lauren and file a maturity leave paperwork, y'know" pointing at her stomach.

Ross: "Oh right, yeah, of course and hey… Congratulations. Tell Joey for me too. I am happy for you two"

Rachel: "I will, thank you Ross" she kissed his cheek and then left the room.

Rachel: "I love you Ross, don't forget. You still mean a lot to me. I know you'll be fine" she smiled before closing the door.

Ross smiled back but when the door closed, he sat down on the couch and sighed. He picked up his phone and dialled the number that was on the sheet.

Ross: "Hey, Dr Rathman... Yes it's Ross... I want to talk about the research in China"

* * *

Rachel was so glad she could be home right now. It had been quite a stressful day. When she opened the door of apartment 19, with no surprises, Joey was already home. He smiled at her when he saw her come in. She loved it every time that she was home, he was there to welcome her.

Joey: "Hey babe"

Rachel: "Babe? Trying out new names are we?"

Joey: "Yeah" he smiles sheepishly. "You like it?"

Rachel: "Y'know what? I really do"

Joey: "By the way, I went and made an appointment for you to see a doctor, y'know tI check up on the baby"

Rachel was surprised. She was meant to do it a day ago, but she had been so busy she had forgotten.

Rachel: "You didn't? Joey! I completely forgot, oh my god"

Joey: "Hey, it's the least I can do"

Rachel: "Oh my god, I can't even remember to even make an appointment, how am I going to be a mother? Joey!"

Joey walks over to Rachel as quickly as possible.

Joey: "Rach, listen to me. You're going to be a wonderful mother. Don't ever let the negative stuff get to you"

Rachel starts to sob but quieten down as Joey soothes her.

Joey: "Beside, I am always going to be here to help you"

Rachel: "Thank you Joey, I don't know what I do without you"

Joey hugs her.

Joey: "Oh hey, did you talk to Ross"

Rachel: "Oh uhmm yeah" she paused.

Joey: "What did he say?"

Rachel: "Well, uhm…do you mind if I can sit down, pretty tired sweetie"

Joey: "Oh silly me, here let me help you"

Rachel: "Thanks"

Joey: "So what did Ross say, cause it was really weird that he left earlier today"

Rachel: "Joey, what I am about to say now, just listen before you do anything"

Joey nodded his head.

Joey: "Rachel, no, this is… how is he? Is he ok?"

Rachel: "His fine. I think he needed to hear the truth"

Joey: "The truth?"

Rachel: "That, the person I want to spend my life with… is you Joey Tribbiani." She paused. Joey stood in disbelief. "I know Ross is hurting right now and I felt awful about saying this to him, but I have given my heart to you and I don't think anyone else will be able to have it"

Joey slowly positioned himself next to her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.

Joey: "Do I still have a friend?"

Rachel: "I am sure you do, he said congratulations and that he was happy for us" she smiles.

Joey gazed at her. Out of all people in this world, she wanted him. Not even Ross. After hearing that Ross still loves her, Joey was afraid Rachel was going to ran back to him, but no. Here she is, next to him and pregnant with his baby. She didn't stayed because of the baby; she stayed because she wanted him and because she truly does love him. Joey felt his heart was going to explode. He made a promise as he watched her rest her head on his shoulder; he will love her till the end of time.

* * *

Today, Monica and Chandler were back from their honeymoon. The gang had decorated their apartment and waited patiently for their arrival.

Chandler: "Wait. Before we go in, I just want you to know I love you. I had a great time on our honeymoon, and I can't wait to go in there and spend the rest of our life together"

Monica smiled but kept eyeing the hideous necklace around his neck: "You're really sticking with the shell necklace huh?"

When Chandler opened the door…

All: "Welcome home!"

Monica: "Aww, you guys! That's so sweet" They all gave each other kisses and hugs. Joey and Ross helped Chandler with their luggage and belongings.

Rachel: "So how was the honeymoon?"

Monica: "Oh, so much fun. But the best part is, we met this incredible couple on the way back"

Phoebe: "That was the best part?" she turned to Chandler "Good honeymooning tiger"

Joey: "What about the couples?"

Chandler: "They're terrific, and they live right here in the city!"

Rachel: "We" she points to herself, Joey, Ross and Phoebe "live in the city"

Monica: "This is different! Greg and Jenny are in a relationship"

Joey: "So? Rachel and I are in a relationship!"

Phoebe: "Oh, Greg and Jenny yuck!" she said angrily. "Hi Greg, I'm Chandler this is Monica. Hi Monica, this is Jenny. Hi Jenny. Hi Greg"

Chandler: "Listen, they are really great. If you just got a chance…"

Joey: "Y'know what? Why don't you just give us our souvenirs and get the hell out of here?"

Monica: "This is our apartment"

Phoebe: "Yeah only for people who don't talk about Greg and Jenny!"

Chandler: "We really … didn't get a chance to…"

Rachel: "You have got to be kidding me!"

Monica: "We didn't get anything for anyone."

Rachel: "Not even for the baby?" she gasps.

Joey: "Hm-mm! Yeah nice necklace"

Monica: "Y'know what, thank you for the welcome celebration but can Chandler and I have some time alone now?"

Phoebe: "Fine, maybe you should call Greg and Jenny! Come on you guys" and then Phoebe was gone.

Rachel and Joey followed her but Ross, he stayed.

Monica: "Ross, everything ok?"

Chandler: "We really meant it when we said we didn't buy anything for anyone"

Ross: "What? No, uhmm... Monica I got offered to go to China for some research"

Monica: "That's great Ross! How long?"

Ross: "A year approximately"

Monica: "A year!? Have you talk to Mom and Dad?"

Ross: "Yeah, and I have accepted it"

Monica: "What? What about us!?"

Ross: "Monica, it's a great opportunity and what's happening at the moment. I need a break"

Chandler: "A break? From what?"

Monica: "Does all of this have to do with Rachel and Joey"

Ross hesitated.

Monica: "Oh my god, Ross!"

Ross: "No Monica, it's fine. Rachel and I we talked, but if I have to be honest I need some space. I need to recover and this offer will be really great for my career"

Monica: "Have you really thought this through? A year is a really long time"

Ross: "I know… I leave in a month"

Chandler: "So soon?"

Monica: "Have you told everyone else, especially Rachel?"

Ross: "No"

Monica: "Ross, what the hell are you doing to yourself?"

Ross: "I haven't had the right time to tell anyone, you're my sister so"

Monica: "No, I get it" She paused. She hated that Ross was doing this to himself, but what else can she do? As much as she wanted Ross to be with Rachel, she knew that Rachel really loves Joey. Every time she asked Rachel about her relationship with him she was practically glowing and beaming with joy. When Rachel and Joey were together it's like you can't even break them apart. If you tried to put a knife through them, it still wouldn't work. And from that point onwards, Monica believed that Joey and Rachel truly were meant for each other. "I'm going to miss you" she said quietly and sighed.

Ross: "Hey, when I get time off, I'll come back to visit for holidays. Beside I can't miss Ben's birthday"

Monica: "You promise you'll call, email, send letters and photos every week?"

Ross: "I promise"

Chandler: "Man, China, that's like far. Really far"

Ross: "I'll be fine, I got other palaeontologist so we'll have a lot to do and share"

Chandler: "Yeah you will! Y'know missing bones, rocks, dinosaurs and more dinosaurs"

Ross: "Ok, if you weren't my best friend and brother in law I would had punch you"

Chandler: "I'm kidding, we will miss buddy"

Ross: "I will miss both of you, but hey I still have a month"

Monica: "How are you going to tell the others?"

Ross: "I don't know"

Monica: "Well you got to do it sooner or later, they won't be too happy about it"

Ross: "I know. Soon"


	14. Flight 129 To Beijing

**A/N:** Some of you may have skipped to this chapter - I've uploaded two (chapter 13 "It's Over For Us" & this chapter) so don't forget to the read the previous one!

* * *

Rachel and Joey were waiting patiently to see Rachel's doctor. This was her first appointment so all the nerves were getting to Rachel. She was very anxious to see her baby on screen. So far, she had been very careful with the food she ate, what she drank and importantly trying to stay healthy not just for herself but the little guy or girl in her stomach. Joey was super excited. He had seen sonogram from one of his sister's baby before but never actually attended one.

Dr Long: "Rachel Green?"

Rachel: "Yes"

Dr Long: "Hi I'm Dr Long, come in please"

Joey held her hand as they both entered the room.

Dr Long: "Oh, before we get started you might want to get out of your clothes so we can examine you"

Rachel: "Right" she looked at Joey.

Dr Long: "Your husband and I will wait outside"

Rachel's heart skipped a beat. Husband?

Joey: "Actually, I'm the boyfriend" he laughs sheepishly.

Dr Long: "Oh, I'm sorry"

Joey: "You can call me Joey, shall we?" he motioned to the door.

Dr Long: "We'll be back in a few minutes Ms Green"

Rachel: "Ok and Rachel is fine"

It wasn't long when Joey and Dr Long entered back in the room and Rachel was already on the chair, ready to be examined.

Dr Long: "So, shall we get started?"

Rachel nodded her head.

Dr Long: "Okay, everything looks good" Rachel and Joey had their eyes locked onto the screen in front of them "And here it is…Here is your uterus, and right here… is your baby" she smiles at Rachel.

Joey: "Oh my God" Joey reached over and placed his hands on Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel quickly grabbed his hand and held onto it tightly.

Rachel: "Wow. There it is, I see it"

Dr Long: "Congratulations. I'll give you two a minute"

Rachel: "Okay"

Joey: "Thank you"

When Dr Long exists the room, Rachel starts to cry.

Joey: "Babe, why you crying"

Rachel: "Oh Joey, it's our baby" she looks up at him.

Joey starts to feel a lump in his throat but he tried very hard to shallow it.

Joey: "I can't believe it, it's amazing"

Rachel: "It's beautiful"

Joey: "I know I shouldn't say this, but it looks like a peanut!"

Rachel laughs.

Joey: "I wonder if it's a girl or a boy"

Before Rachel could answer him, Dr Long interrupted her.

Dr Long: "How are we?"

Joey: "I have a question, is it a boy or a girl?"

Rachel, who tried to hold in sudden giggle at how clueless yet adorable Joey looked, was actually curious to know the answer to his question.

Dr Long smiles: "We get that sometime, it varies. Some mothers find out between 16-20 weeks but usually it's between 18-20 weeks"

Rachel: "That's great"

Joey: "I bet it's a girl" Joey grins widely.

Rachel: "Joey, she just said 16-20 weeks"

Joey: "Yeah I know, but I bet it's a girl" smiling at Rachel.

Dr Long: "I'll let you get change and then we can discuss further about your next appointment and any other questions you have"

Joey gave Rachel a quick kiss and quickly left the room with Dr Long. When they were outside and with Rachel not around, he quickly asked her.

Joey: "Uhmm, doctor?"

Dr Long: "Yes, Joey?"

Joey: "I was uhm wondering… right now is there anything I can do, to y'know help her?"

Dr Long: "Oh well, right now" she paused "there's not much you can do, just… be there for her whenever she needs. Give her the feeling she can always count on you"

Joey smiled and nodded his head, as he understood exactly what Dr Long meant. At that very second, Rachel opens the door.

Rachel: "Hi" she looks at Joey.

Dr Long: "If you two can follow me, I'll give you a photo, some pamphlets and we can schedule our next appointment"

Rachel: "Great and thank you Dr Long"

Dr Long: "It's my pleasure"

At Central Perk were the usual people who sat on the orange couch. Phoebe, Ross, Monica and Chandler.

Rachel: "Hey guys!"

All: "Hey!"

Phoebe: "So, how was the doctor?"

Rachel: "Oh, everything went great!"

Phoebe: "Good"

Joey: "Oh, we got a picture of her uterus, here"

Monica: "Oh"

Phoebe: "It looks like a peanut"

Rachel laughs: "Yeah that's what Joey said"

Joey wrapped his arms around Rachel from behind and rested his hand on her stomach. He honestly couldn't believe he was going to be a father.

Ross: "I'm really happy for you guys"

Joey: "Thanks Ross" he let go off Rachel and walked over to Ross and hugged him.

Ross returned the gesture but started to feel unease. He had to tell them. He coughs just loudly enough for everyone to hear.

Ross: "Hey guys" everyone looks at him.

Ross: "There's something I need to tell you" he looks at Monica but Monica was avoiding his eye contact.

Phoebe: "What is it Ross?"

Ross: "Well…" he pauses "One of my palaeontologist friend asked me if I wanted to go on this trip with him"

Rachel: "A trip? To where?" she said sounding curious yet excited at the same time.

Ross: "It's sort of a trip, it's an offer. I was asked to do some research in China"

Monica eyes closed. Chandler had his arms around his wife. This was going to a long day.

Joey: "China! That's great Ross! What did you say?"

Ross: "I said yes, but… I'll be gone for a least a year"

Everyone froze. Monica and Chandler sat in silence but they gazed at the other three.

Rachel: "I'm sorry what?"

Ross: "At least a year"

Phoebe: "Ross! Have you thought this through?"

Ross: "I have, I already spoken to my Mom and Dad, Monica and Chandler"

The three turned around to look at Monica and Chandler. Monica darted her eyes quickly to the floor trying to pretend to be interested at the carpet. Chandler who had his hand on Monica's shoulder looked from Phoebe to Rachel to Joey.

Rachel: "Monica" Monica raised her head.

Monica sighed: "It'll be a great opportunity for him"

Joey: "What? You're agreeing with him?"

Monica: "His my brother, beside it will be great for his career"

Rachel was in disbelief. There was no way Monica wouldn't let her brother go without a fight. Unless…

Phoebe: "What about us? A year is a very long time Ross!"

Ross: "I'll come back to visit for holidays. Beside I will have to come home for Ben" There was an odd silence until Joey raised his voice.

Joey: "Does it have to do with me and Rachel?"

Everyone froze and stared at Joey. Ross was caught off guard and so was Rachel.

Rachel looked at Joey then back at Ross. She could not believe this.

Ross: "No, I really want to take this opportunity. You know how much I love dinosaurs." Joey raised an enquiring eyebrow at him.

Joey: "Are you sure? Look Ross-"

Ross: "No Joey, I'm fine really. I leave in a few weeks"

Rachel: "What?"

Phoebe: "So soon?"

Monica sighed. She knew exactly why Ross was leaving and it pained her to see him having to physically move across the world to recover.

Monica: "You guys, look, I am upset as you are. But this is a great opportunity for him!"

Chandler: "Monica is right"

Rachel: "Ugh! You're just saying that because you're his sister and you" she looks at Chandler "her husband"

Phoebe didn't know what to say. She obviously did not want Ross to move but she could tell that Ross wanted to physically get away from this pain. It was clear he wanted to give himself a break from it all.

Phoebe: "You know what, Ross. I'm not happy about this but I support you"

Ross: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Yeah" she lifted herself from the couch and rushed over to hug him

Ross: "Thanks Pheebs"

Phoebe: "I'm going to miss you so much"

Ross: "Me too Pheebs, me too"

Joey was torn apart from not wanting him to go but also wanting to support him.

Joey sighed: "If this makes you happy then I'm ok with it" he smiles at Ross

Ross: "Thanks Joey"

Rachel couldn't understand why Joey was okay with it because clearly she was not. He promised. He promised he was going to be there for her and now his running away?

Ross: "Rach?" he paused but Rachel did not answer. "Rachel, I know you're upset, but I hope you'll understand"

She looked at him intently. When she gazed to the other four they were all waiting for her to reply to him. Rachel sighed in defeat. She hated herself for not being able to do anything to make him stay. She knew all the others wanted him to stay too but they have given up. He had made up his mind.

Rachel: "You promise to be here when I have the baby?"

Ross smiled at her: "I promise"

Rachel walked over to him and hugged him tightly. She said to herself, I'm sorry Ross. Hurting you was the last thing I wanted to do. I'm sorry to put you in this pain.

Monica started to sob so she quickly rushed over and hug them. And with no surprises everyone else followed right after Monica.

Ross, who was in complete sadness, felt a little lightweight. He sure was going to miss everyone but he was glad they supported him.

Ross: "Thanks guys"

When the broke off the hug, the girls quickly wiped away their tears and Chandler and Joey patted Ross's back.

Phoebe: "Hey, why don't we go over to Monica's for dinner tonight then watch a movie? We haven't had that in such a long time"

Rachel: "Sounds great Pheebs, Mon?"

Monica: "I think that would be lovely"

Ross: "I would like that very much"

* * *

When the movie was over, Ross decided he needed to head back home as he had a class to teach tomorrow. He thanked everyone for supporting him and for understanding. Rachel, however, was still not entirely ok with it. Neither were the other 4. Rachel and Joey left shortly after Ross as she wasn't feeling too great. They thank Monica for the dinner and said their goodnights. When the couple was no longer in sight, Phoebe began to raise the topic that Monica, Chandler and herself were dying to talk about.

Phoebe: "I can't believe his leaving"

Monica: "I know"

Chandler: "It really does suck"

Phoebe: "It's because of Rachel isn't it?"

Monica nodded her head.

Phoebe: "Poor Ross"

Monica: "He said that they've talked about it but I think he just need some space"

Phoebe: "A year? Really?"

Chandler: "You'll never know? He might come home early?"

Monica: "I hope so"

Phoebe: "Maybe it's for the best"

Monica and Chandler nodded their heads and sighed.

In apartment 19 there were nothing but silence. Rachel was still upset with the sudden news about Ross. This just makes things even harder because why would he leave? Great opportunity? It's all bull crap. She knew the only reason he was leaving because of her and she hated herself for that. She hated the fact he was moving across the world to China, trying to be far away from her and Joey as possible.

Joey walks out of the bathroom and when he looked to see where Rachel was, who was on the couch, she was gazing into space.

Joey: "Rach? You want something to drink?"

There was no answer. He started to feel a little unease. She was in thought.

Joey: "Rach?"

Rachel: "Yeah?"

Joey: "I said, do you want something to drink?"

Rachel: "Oh, no Joe, no thanks"

Joey: "It's Ross isn't it?"

Rachel darted her eyes at Joey, but he wasn't looking at her. He started to walk slowly over to the fridge. Joey was not happy. He was rather disappointed at himself for not realising Ross's true feelings for Rachel. Hurting Ross was the last thing he ever wanted to do but here they are now. He was moving, all the way to China and not just a few days or weeks but a year.

Joey: "I'm sorry Rachel"

Rachel was shocked at his sudden yet sincere apology.

Joey: "If I knew earlier, I would have never gone out with you… some friend I am" he sighed in frustration and started to walk towards his bedroom.

When Rachel saw where he was heading, she quickly got off from her seat and rushed over to him. Joey heard her footstep but when he was about to turn around, Rachel wrapped herself around him from behind and held onto him tightly.

Joey did not say a word nor did Rachel. They stood there for what seem like forever until Rachel started to feel tears coming down onto her cheeks.

Rachel: "You don't need to be sorry, it's all me. Me"

Joey: "What? No" he turns around and when he saw that she was crying, a part of his heart was chipped away.

Joey: "No, this is not your fault. If I hadn't asked you out or kissed you on that boat then Ross wouldn't have to move"

Rachel: "But if none of that happen then we wouldn't have this" she placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed it slowly. Rachel was upset about Ross but she couldn't be happier that there was a little human growing in her and soon he or she will call her mommy. Joey brought his hand to her cheek and wiped away her tears. Slowly he pulled her in towards him to comfort her. Joey knew it was wrong to think this, but yes if he hadn't taken any action they wouldn't be here today. In fact, Rachel wouldn't be here in his arms, but in Ross's arms.

Joey: "When did loving you become such a difficult thing?"

Rachel smiled to herself.

Rachel: "I don't know"

Joey knew the answer. It was simple. It was because she was Rachel Karen Green. Everyone loved Rachel, no matter who it was. Yeah she was a spoiled girl but look where she is now. She had changed into a person that had turn so many heads.

Rachel: "What do we do Joey?"

Joey: "You still love him don't you?"

Rachel wasn't sure if she should answer Joey, but she couldn't lie to him.

Rachel: "I do Joey, apart of me will always love Ross" she was afraid that Joey was having second thought. "But… like I said before, you have my heart – beside look what we're about to have"

Joey nodded his head. He believed every single word she said and he couldn't be happier that they had a child on their way. He couldn't make her stop loving Ross because they have this connection and history. No matter what happens he will still mean a lot to her and she will mean a lot to him. He kissed her on the head.

Joey: "His not leaving till a few weeks, why don't we make the most of it?"

Rachel: "I guess so"

Joey: "You look very tired, why don't you rest?" She nodded her head and let Joey drag her back into her bedroom.

* * *

Ross looked at the calendar. It was today. He was leaving to China today. He looked around his apartment and absorbed everything. He was going to miss this place but it will be good hands with Monica, she'll sure keep it clean. He picked up his luggage and when he opened the door, outside stood his sister, Chandler, Phoebe, Rachel and Joey.

Everyone: "Surprise!"

Ross: "You guys! I thought we were meeting at the airport"

Monica: "Silly, we have to take you there"

Phoebe: "You have everything?"

Ross: "Yep, check!" They all laughed.

Monica: "Alright let's go"

When they arrived at the airport they chatted and took turn to say goodbye to Ross.

Phoebe: "I'm going to miss you! Don't forget to send letters, call you name it!"

Ross: "I will Pheebs, I love you"

Phoebe: "Oh this is too much!" she attacks Ross and hugs him tightly.

Ross: "Take good care of yourself"

Phoebe started to sob but quickly turned away because she told herself to not shed any tears. They all promise to have Ross leave without any tears.

Chandler: "Have a great time in China buddy, I will miss seeing you everday"

Ross: "Thanks Chandler, you too! Oh and take good care of my sister"

Chandler: "I will" They hugged and when they broke it off Monica rushed into his arms.

Monica: "I wish you would stay"

Ross nodded his head.

Ross: "You're going to be fine, you have Chandler"

Monica wanted to tell him it wouldn't be the same even though it was just a year.

Monica: "I love you and will miss you so so much"

Ross: "I love you too" he kissed his sister's cheek and then next it was Joey.

Joey didn't say much but ran straight into Ross's embrace. When Joey broke off the hug, he stood there still in silence. Joey was holding back his tears.

Ross: "I'm very proud of you Joey. You have grown so much… Take good care of her okay" he points at Rachel who was hiding her tears.

Joey nodded his head and reached out to hug Ross again.

Joey: "Stay safe but have fun" before he pulled away he whispered quietly to Ross "I'm sorry Ross"

Ross looked at Joey. He had an odd expression. He was smiling. He nodded his head and mouthed, "It's okay" and patted his shoulder.

Rachel: "Oh Ross" she rushed over.

Ross hugged her tightly.

Ross: "Now you, you take care of the baby of course yourself"

Rachel: "I know, you too" she sobs.

Ross: "Hey, I'll be back before you know it"

Rachel pulled back and smiled at him.

"Flight 129 to Beijing, China now boarding. Flight 129 to Beijing, China now boarding"

Ross: "That's me"

Monica: "Oh, Ross" she hugs him again.

Ross: "Alright, this is it. I love all of you"

Everyone: "Bye Ross"

Ross: "Bye you guys" He picked up his carry on and turns around to leave. When he was half way through the gate, he turned back to look at his friends. They were all waving at him and blowing him kisses. He waved back with a smile and then he turned to leave. Ross sat at seat number 32D. He positioned himself, making himself more comfortable and fastens his seatbelt.

Flight Attendant: "This is your seat here ma'am"

Lady: "Thank you"

Ross looked up to see who was his next-door neighbour on the flight. She was a tall woman, with dark skin, short hair and was fairly attractive.

Ross: "Did you need any help there at all?"

Lady: "Oh no, I'm fine thank you" she placed her carry on away and quickly took her seat and fasten her seatbelt. She smiled at Ross.

Lady: "Hi, I'm Charlie, Charlie Wealer"

Ross: "Hi, I'm Ross Gellar, nice to meet you"

Charlie: "Wait, Ross Gellar? You don't happen to be professor Gellar? Dr Rathman's friend?"

Ross: "Yes, yes that's me! Are you going on the research too?"

Charlie: "Yes I am, what a coincidence!"

Ross smiled at her. China may not be a bad trip after all.


	15. She's A Keeper

**A/N:** I want to quickly say, congratulations to Courteney Cox and Johnny McDaid on their engagement! I wish them all the best and all the love and happiness!

* * *

The pass few days the 5 friends have tried their best to accept the fact that Ross was gone. He had left a message and told them not to worry about him, as things were going fine and he had meet wonderful people. It was still difficult for the 5 friends as they all missed him very much. However, they all knew they couldn't just sit around and mop all day long because Ross wasn't here. After all, there were still great things happening in their life, for starters, Rachel's baby.

When Joey's mother and his sisters had heard the good news she immediately told her son to bring Rachel down to Queens for a visit. Rachel was excited and nervous to meet his family but she knew it wouldn't be too difficult because Rachel was in fact very good with meeting parents. With the father, she would flirt a little bit but not in a gross way and with the mother she would constantly tell her how amazing the son is.

At the dinner table were Joey's 7 sisters including his grandmother and his mother. Joey's father had work and on most night he would stayed with Ronni. Joey's parents were on great terms although it did take Joey awhile to accept the truth that his father had loved another woman. Whether it was difficult or not, there wasn't much he could do. As long as his mother was happy then he was too.

Gloria: "Rachel dear, would you like some more?" she held up the bowl of Joey's Grandma's special soup.

Rachel: "Oh no thank you Mrs Tribbiani"

Gloria: "Just call me Gloria dear"

Joey: "Ma, stop pestering her"

Gloria: "Sweetie, I'm not pestering her. I want to make sure she eats enough and well"

Rachel smiles. Gloria was such a sweet and loving woman. She admired Gloria a lot especially the fact she managed to take care and raise Joey and 7 daughters. That would have been a lot of work and Rachel worried whether she could manage to take care the one in her now.

Rachel: "Thank you Gloria"

Cookie: "So Rachel, how did you make our brother fall in love with you?"

Rachel looked at Cookie. She was in thought trying to remember her name. God they all look similar! Was it Dina? No no, Gina!

Joey: "Cookie!"

Cookie: "What? I was just wondering"

Gloria: "Cookie dear, it's their business we shouldn't ask"

Cookie: "It's just Joey, you know him"

Joey: "What was that suppose to mean?"

Mary Angela: "Cookie, they live in the same apartment. I bet Joey couldn't keep his hand off her so…"

Joey: "Mary Angela, stop teasing me!"

Rachel let out a small laugh and so did Joey's sisters and Gloria.

When Rachel and Joey's family finished their dinner, Joey offered to clean the dishes and with that, Gloria quickly motioned Rachel to follow her to the living room. She wanted to take this chance to talk to Rachel, as there was so much she wanted to share to her.

Gloria: "Rachel dear, come follow me" she smiled genuinely.

Rachel stood up and quickly followed Gloria.

Gloria: "Come sit next to Mama Gloria"

Rachel positioned herself comfortably on the couch next to Gloria and waited for Gloria to speak again. She was a bit unease so she began to wander looking around the room. She spotted a family photo on the wall. Next to the photo was another picture frame of a young boy who she believed was Joey's nephew, a wedding photo of Mr & Mrs Tribbiani and lastly the one photo that caught her attention the most, Joey.

Gloria: "Isn't he adorable? He was about 6 I believe"

Rachel smiled. In the photo was Joey holding a fishing rod standing next to his father smiling ever so brightly. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt, ¾ pants with cute little runners and a hat that seem a bit too big for him. He looked so innocent and cute.

Gloria: "You love him, don't you dear?"

Rachel looked at Gloria intently. It took her a few seconds to take realise what Gloria had ask her. She nodded her head.

Rachel: "To the moon and back" she smiled.

Gloria: "I'm so glad. You have no idea how long I have waited for this day"

Rachel: "What do you mean?"

Gloria: "Well, the day you moved in, he never had stopped talking about you"

Rachel was shocked.

Gloria: "When Chandler was still living with him, every time I called it was always Chandler and I did this, Chandler and I went here. Then one day I called and asked how he was doing, he couldn't stop talking about the things you two did together and how much he love living with you. When I heard this, I knew straight away he was in love with you and I was waiting for him to realise that"

Rachel listened intently but she was rather astonished.

Gloria: "Do you remember when he left to come here because Dina had an accident?" Rachel nodded her head. Of course she remembered. When he left without a word, she was angry with him but she missed him more than she was angry.

Gloria: "He didn't look too happy like something was bothering him so I asked. He told me about this odd feeling when he was around you. I explained to him when are you going to realise that you love this girl? He protested but look where we are now" she grabs Rachel hand. Rachel didn't hesitate or oppose but she watched Gloria who reached out for her hand and she couldn't help but notice how extremely happy Gloria looked.

Gloria: "Rachel dear, in the past, Joey may have not live quite an ideal life, if y'know what I mean" Rachel nodded her head to show she understood completely.

Gloria: "However, thank you, thank you so much for standing by him and teaching him how to love" Rachel was so touched by her words. She felt a lump in her throat.

Gloria: "I have been waiting for the day Joey finally learn how to love and not only has he learned to love, he is going to be a father" she declared and her voice started to crack. Rachel then realised that she was about to cry.

Rachel: "Mrs Tribbiani, don't cry. He has been nothing but a gentleman and, and I love him with all my heart"

Gloria: "I know dear, I know and I cannot thank you enough"

Gloria then reached out to hug Rachel and she returned the gesture.

Joey: "Ma, what are you doing to my girlfriend?"

Gloria: "Just talking sweetie, I'm not stealing her from you don't you worry"

Joey: "I would like to see you try"

Gloria: "I don't have to, but you need to keep an eye out for her because she is absolutely beautiful" Gloria winks at Rachel. Rachel let out a small giggle and mouthed thank you to Gloria's sweet compliment.

Joey: "The most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on" he looks at Rachel dreamily with a huge smile on his face. Rachel blush at his words but tried to hide it.

Gloria: "Oh dear, don't be shy" she grabs Rachel's hand. She turned to look at Joey.

Gloria: "Did you clean all the dishes sweetie?"

Joey: "Yeah I have, did you want me to fix anything around the house?"

Gloria: "Oh yes, the bathroom door, can you check that out and fix it?"

Joey: "Ok, but Ma, please do not scare my girlfriend away" Rachel giggles.

Gloria: "I am not"

Rachel: "I am fine Joey, go"

Joey: "I'll be right back"

Rachel blew him a kiss and Joey lifted his hand and caught it. When Joey left Gloria couldn't help but admire their love for one another.

Gloria: "You can see how much he really loves you and as his mother, I am so happy for you and this" she points at Rachel's stomach. Rachel looks at Gloria who was smiling very brightly. Gloria knew that her son had found the one and she hoped that she would be hearing wedding bells soon.

The next morning, Joey and Rachel were all set ready to head back home. Thankfully Phoebe had given them her grandma's taxi for the weekend. Gloria had taken Joey aside for a quick chat and so Rachel offered to wait in the car for him.

Gloria: "She's a keeper"

Joey: "I know Ma, I'll make sure to take good care of her"

Gloria: "I want to give you this Joey"

Joey: "What is it Ma?"

Gloria reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small box. She gives it to her son, but quickly looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching them, especially Rachel.

Gloria: "I got this a long time ago. Actually it was my grandma's. I have been saving it for you all these years as it was absolutely beautiful"

Joey curiously opened it and when he saw what was inside he gasps.

Joey: "Ma, it's beautiful"

Gloria: "I know it might be too soon, but have you ever thought about it?"

Joey: "I have, especially the baby. I really want to give he or she a family and I love her" He looks at the ring again "She's the one"

Gloria: "I know sweetie, I know… I am so proud of you" she pinches his nose lightly and pulls him in for a hug.

Gloria: "Call me straight away when you do"

Joey: "I will Ma, I got to go now. I love you"

Gloria: "Alright sweetie, take good care of yourself and especially, her. Oh and don't mess it up"

Joey: "I won't, I promise" he kisses his mother's cheek and turned to leave.

Rachel: "Hey! What took you so long?"

Joey: "Oh, Ma. Sorry for keeping you wait"

Rachel: "That's okay sweetie, what she say?"

Joey: "Oh not much just to look after you and that she is very proud of me" he smiles brightly at her.

Rachel: "Awww, she is such a sweetheart… So we ready to go?"

Joey: "Yes" he kisses her and secretly reached in his pant's pocket to make sure the little box his mother gave him was there.

* * *

It was the fourth month of Rachel's pregnancy. Rachel was feeling rather edgy and she had no idea why. She hasn't had the time to tell Joey, as he had been extremely busy with Days of Our Lives. Apparently he had been offered to audition for some movie with some pretty famous actors, so his schedule was a bit hectic. However, on most occasions he would always be there for Rachel. He took Dr Long's words to heart and made sure to fulfil it. It really warmed her heart to see how much he truly cared for her, and she never doubted him, even if he was acting across some good-looking actresses.

Rachel was looking around the coffeehouse and she was guilty that she found majority of the guy in here attractive.

Rachel: "Phoebe?"

Phoebe: "Yeah?"

Rachel: "Look at that guy by the window, wow!"

Phoebe: "He's awfully short and I think he's talking to himself. And to be completely honest, he's not that good in bed"

Rachel: "Oh, what is wrong with me lately? I know this is wrong cause I have Joey, but hey look at that guy for example, I mean normally that's not someone I would be attracted to, but right now…"

Phoebe: "Wait a second! This is about the fourth month of your pregnancy, right?"

Rachel: "Yeah"

Phoebe: "This is completely normal, around the fourth month your hormones start going crazy"

Rachel: "Really!? So this has happened to you?"

Phoebe: "Oh absolutely yeah! Oh and keep in mind, now, I was carrying triplets so in, y'know, medical terms I was-I was thrice as randy"

Rachel: "Wow! This explains so much!"

Phoebe: "Yeah. Yeah, I remember trying to steal a cardboard cutout of Evander Holyfield from a _Foot Locker_"

Rachel: "Ah"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Rachel: "Well, y'know what? I go see my doctor tomorrow, I'll ask her about this. Maybe she can give me a pill or something."

Phoebe: "Yeah. Yeah, that's what you need a good…pill."

Rachel going to the doctors wasn't a really good idea. Instead of seeing Dr Long, they gave her a cute guy doctor. As her hormones were going crazy, it was very hard to control herself. Rachel decided there wasn't anything the doctors could do as no pills were going to help her. Maybe she'll just talk to Joey about it tonight. Damn these hormones Rachel said to herself as she approached the front door of Central Perk.

Rachel: "Hi"

Phoebe: "Oh hey! So, how did your doctor's appointment go?"

Rachel: "Well, let's see. Uh, they have me cute doctor today and in the middle of the exam I put my pinky in his chin dimple"

Phoebe: "Oh my God"

Monica: "Rachel! Why did you do that?!"

Phoebe: "Okay, remember that little problem I was having during my fourth month of pregnancy?"

Monica: "Oh yeah, the Evander Holyfield phase. Oh man you were so hard up you practically came on to me"

Phoebe: "You wish"

Monica: "Hey, I could've had you if I wanted you"

Phoebe: "Oh yeah? Come and get it"

Rachel: "Okay, even this is turning me on!"

And Rachel quickly got up and left the coffeehouse.

Phoebe: "When is she going to realise the only thing she needs right now is sex?"

Monica laughs.

Joey had returned home earlier than Rachel had expected. She was glad that he was home, as she wanted to talk to him about these crazy hormones, maybe he could help her… She quickly got undressed into her sweatpants and a comfortable shirt. She decided to order pizza for dinner because pizza makes everything better.

Rachel: "Yes, hi, I'd like to order a pizza…"

As Rachel was ordering the pizza, Joey had finished his shower. Rachel was too busy listening to the other side of the phone line and Joey was unaware that Rachel was home. When Rachel turned around to the sound of the bathroom door opening, she froze. Joey was wearing nothing but the towel that was wrapped around his waist. His hair was dripping wet and my god are those abs? He was surprisingly in great shape despite the fact he eats a lot. Rachel couldn't help but admire his muscular body figure and just by staring at him like that, her hormones were raging. All these fantasies were rushing into her mind which made her blood boiled and her body was humming with unspent sexual energy.

Joey: "Oh hey Rach, I didn't realise you were home"

Rachel kept staring at Joey. The person on the phone was calling out for her, asking for her address, however, Rachel had other things to worry about.

Joey: "Rach?... Babe?"

Rachel hung up the phone and quietly approached Joey. Her hormones were going wild. Joey raises an enquiring eyebrow and watched her movements carefully. Rachel tried to swallow and when she was in front of him, she lightly touched his chest. She stared at his muscular chest while reminding herself to breathe. As she made her way slowly to his face, Joey watched her intently. Joey did flinched at her sudden light touch but it warmed his heart. Without another word, she kissed his jawline and once she reached his lips she kissed them hungrily. Joey didn't hesitate but returned the gesture and pulled her in closer. Rachel reached his waist and unloosens the towel and purposely allowing it to fall to the ground. Joey knew exactly what was on her mind and so he quickly moved towards his bedroom, pushing Rachel along.

The urgency of what she felt was palpable in everything she was doing to him and in every sound she made. She needed him right there right now, there was no time for any teasing or fooling around. When she was completely naked and felt his hand wandering between her legs, softly stroking her, she impatiently draw his hand away.

Rachel: "Not now, Joey. Later… please"

Joey was astonished at her sudden begging but sensing her tone he wasted no more time and gently eased him inside her. When he started to move, every one of his careful thrusts was accompanied by her soft cries by her rocking her hips against him. He was trying to hold back somehow, to be gentle, careful because after all she was pregnant. However, he had read a few baby books and it had taught him having sex was usually not dangerous for her or the baby, but he still wanted to be cautious.

Rachel was moaning ever so loudly as she was finally feeling satisfied that her needs were being fulfilled. Her nails where digging into the skin of his neck and he could tell she was writhing in unbridled ecstasy. Although he was trying to be cautious, the feeling of being inside her, being one, smelling her, tasting her it was too much for him and so he started to lose control. When he heard her moan his name his name, his control completely slipped.

Rachel: "Oh my god… Joey… yeah… ahh" … "more, please" she pleaded breathlessly.

Joey obeyed her demand. He draws in and out of her harder than the first and gradually picking up his pace. He used his free hand to massage her breast, which took Rachel into oblivion of pure pleasure.

Joey grunted as he felt her tightened around him, he knew she was close. He kissed her frantically and within seconds she was screaming his name. When he had come back from his own orgasmic high, Rachel was still shaking.

Joey: "You okay sweetie?" he panted

It took Rachel a few seconds to recover from what they did and to answer Joey.

Rachel: "Never… Never been better. God, pregnancy sex is amazing!"

She turned to face him.

Rachel: "God you are amazing" she kissed his nose.

Joey: "What brought it on?" he asked trying to be curious. However, he knew exactly what brought it on.

Rachel: "Well for starters, you are hot. Secondly, the wet half naked body and …"

Joey: "And?" he said while wearing a cocky grin.

Rachel: "The past couple of days, I have been… how do I put this. Erotically charged?"

Joey: "Is that college talk for horny?"

Rachel smiled and curled up in his arm. She quietly whispered but sexily.

Rachel: "Yes"

Joey pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head.

Joey: "Well then… do you want to do it again?"

Rachel: Hmmm, I was thinking of ordering pizza but" she placed her lips on his and kissed them lightly over and over again.

Joey: "I can't say no to pizza but…" he lifted himself up so he was leaning on the headboard. He kissed her forehead again while stroking her back gently. Rachel watched him as he motioned her to crawl on top of him. Without hesitation she obeyed and giggled quietly.


	16. I Want To Marry Her

It was a lovely afternoon where the sun was out from the clouds and the breeze was cool against the skin. Joey had no filming to do so he decided to take Rachel out for a stroll down Central Park. They shared the path along with people doing their daily exercise, kids riding their bikes and those who seem to be just passing by. When they reached the small playground, they both decided to take a rest from all the walking. They both watched the little kids who were happily and energetically doing their own little thing on the playground. Rachel smiled at the sight of all the adorable children, as they seem to not care anything else in the world but enjoy their moment on the playground. Joey giggled when he spotted one of the kids tripping over a rock and he quickly glanced at Rachel. Rachel wasn't laughing or giggling when she spotted that poor child who fell over. She was watching intently yet quietly at the sight of the mother and father who hurriedly ran over to their child as soon as they saw him fell. He was crying in pain and reaching out to his mother who quickly picked him up and soothe him. She watched with admiration and smiled at the wonderful sight. Joey watched Rachel and glanced to where she was looking at. When he spotted the sight of the father reaching out to his son from the mother's arm, it took Joey's breath away. The way the father calm him so carefully and yet so lovingly, amazed Joey. Then it hit him. Was he going to be a good father? All these emotions and doubt started rushing through his mind. He knew he wasn't a smart person nor did he have a stable life the past few years yet being a father was a big responsibility.

Rachel: "Joey"

Joey didn't answer Rachel as he was in deep thought. He started to feel his heart beating faster and it seem like he was having trouble breathing.

Rachel: "Joey, honey?" Rachel looked at Joey who was looking rather uncomfortable. She reached out for his hand. Joey flinched at the sudden touch. He snapped out of his thought, coming back to earth and looked around to the sight of who was touching him.

Rachel: "Sweetie, are you ok?" she squeezed his hand a little tighter and looked at him anxiously.

Joey: "Sorry, I was just-sorry. Yes-err-no, no, I'm fine"

Rachel hesitated. With his incoherent sentence, she knew he was not.

Rachel: "Joey, what's wrong?"

Joey looked at Rachel who was staring at him anxiously yet at the same time serious. He sometimes forgets how adorable she looks when she was serious because when she was serious, Joey was able to absorb more of her features. Every time he did, it would take his breath away. Joey sighed and darted his eyes to the ground.

Joey: "What if I'm not a good father?"

With the screams of the children in the background and Joey who said it quietly, Rachel hard trouble understanding his question.

Rachel: "Sweetie, sorry I didn't get that?"

Joey closed his eyes and turned to face Rachel. He opened them slowly as he repeated his question.

Joey: "What if I'm not a good father?"

Rachel was taken aback by his question. Joey actually thinks about these things Rachel thought to herself. She tried to construct her words and think about how she would answer him. Rachel had to admit that she sometimes think about whether she was going to be a good mother. She knew she can be self absorbed, spoiled and selfish but being a mother is a whole different story and it takes a lot of responsibility. She too worried but then again; every parent goes through the same thing right? Rachel bits her lip.

Rachel: "Joey, what do you mean?"

Joey: "I was just watching that father over there, and what if-what if I can't do it?" he started to feel his palm sweat.

It took Rachel a few seconds to reply to him. She had trouble structuring her sentences as she wanted to make sure what she was about to say, she wanted to let him know that he was going to be a wonderful father, like he is a wonderful boyfriend.

Rachel: "Honey, you're going to be a wonderful father like you are right now, a wonderful and the most sweetest boyfriend ever" she reached out her free hand and grabbed both of his hands together. She caresses them and looked deeply into his eyes.

Rachel: "I never doubted you, ever. Sweetie listen" he looks at her, at her blue gorgeous sparkling eyes. He hated every time he looked at them. He didn't absolutely hate it, he only hate it because every time he did, he swore he could never stop looking at them. Every time he stared into them, he was hypnotised instantly.

Rachel: "I love you Joey" she paused "I love everything you do and I mean everything" he gave her a cheeky grin as she emphasises the 'everything'. "Never, never have I been so happy in my life. You take care of me in every single way and even with the smallest things that I never dream about of doing myself. I honestly cannot thank you enough. I know for a fact, that you will be a wonderful father, God you'll probably be a better parent than I ever will be"

Joey smiled and blushed. Then the next thing you know, he kisses her before she could even finish. Rachel wasn't expecting a kiss from him and so she had to hold onto him so she wouldn't fall backwards. When Joey pulled back, he gave her another quick peck and lean his forehead against hers.

Joey: "You really believe I am going to a good father?"

Rachel: "I don't have to believe, I know you'll be a great father"

And with that, she kisses him back.

There are times where Joey couldn't believe he was with Rachel. For instance, one minute she was just his roommate and now he was having a child with her? But then at the same time, he loved and cherished every single moment he spent with her. He didn't want to waste any time with her and hope to give her nothing else but happiness and love.

Joey: "Thank you Rachel"

Rachel: "You're welcome sweetie"

Joey: "And hey, you're going to be a wonderful mother! No wait, a hot and wonderful mother" he winks at her and she blushed.

Rachel: "Oh stop that" she laughs.

Joey: "I love you too" he kisses her again softly. "Hey, you ready to go?"

Rachel: "Yeah let's go"

Rachel quickly slipped her arm through Joey's and held onto his bicep. She really admired the fact his arm was quite muscular and the way her body fitted quite nicely with his. It made her felt safe and secure like he was there to protect her from anything. He was like her superman, just without the cape and super vision.

As they were walking away from the playground, heading back to their apartment, Rachel spotted a couple with 2 kids approaching their way. She watched them closely. The sight of this family blew her mind away. The mother was holding onto her daughter who wore a pretty pink flower dress, cute matching ballet shoes and her hair tied into piggy tails, which hang down on each side of her ear. Now for the father, he was carrying the other child. The little boy, who seems like only 2 years of age, was resting his head on his father's shoulder. Rachel couldn't see the little boy's face, but from the sight of him in his father's arm, he looked absolutely adorable. As Rachel's eyes moved from the little girl to the little boy, she watched the sweet couple hand in hand walking down the footpath. What a happy family, Rachel thought to herself. And suddenly it hit her. She was in an amazing relationship with Joey and soon she was going to have a baby with him but, she thought. In the end, their relationship is still classified as girlfriend and boyfriend. Does-does Joey want to marry me ever?

She turns around to look up at Joey. Joey turned around as he saw her head move from the corner of his eye. When he notice Rachel was staring at him, he gave her an angelic smile. Rachel returned the smile but quickly turned away. She didn't want Joey to pick up what she was actually feeling. However, what Rachel failed to notice was Joey had been watching her, watching the family of 4 who had walked pass them. Joey didn't know exactly what she was thinking but the moment when Rachel confessed how he was going to be a wonderful father, that was the moment he knew exactly that he wanted Rachel Karen Green to be his wife. He wanted her to be Mrs Tribbiani.

* * *

Monica had invited Rachel over to watch the birthing video she requested. It turned out to be the most horrible thing she had ever watched. Rachel couldn't bear to watch the entire tape and demanded Monica to stop. Fortunately she obeyed without questioning, as she was feeling rather uncomfortable herself. She felt absolutely terrible for Rachel.

Monica: "I'm so sorry for you!"

Rachel: "Mon, I don't know how I am going to do this!"

Monica: "But at the end, the mother looked so happy though… It won't be that bad?"

Rachel: "Oh, please!" she rolled her eyes.

Monica shook her head trying to get rid of the images out of her head. No wonder her mother hates her so much she tells herself.

Rachel: "Hey Monica…"

Monica: "Yeah?"

Rachel hesitated. After witnessing the happy family from the walk at Central Park with Joey the other day, she had been having thoughts about whether Joey ever wanted to marry her. She was a woman after all and the baby is Joey's. She had have thoughts about being Joey's wife, as every time she was with him, she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

Rachel: "Do…Do you think… Y'know what, doesn't matter" she waved her hand in the air to show that it wasn't important, but really it was.

Monica: "Oh no you don't, what is it?"

There was no way Rachel was going to back out of this. She knew it was important otherwise why would she have asked.

Monica: "Rach, you can tell me" she assured Rachel.

Rachel nodded her head. She turned to face Monica and drew in a small breath before opening her mouth again to speak.

Rachel: "Ok… Do you think Joey wants to marry me?" she closes her eyes to avoid the judgemental look and most importantly Monica's expression.

Monica didn't know what to say. She sat there in deep thought. Well, they are in a relationship, a great relationship to be exact. Every time she watched the way Joey looks at Rachel, it was always filled with love. She never thought about the marriage between the two, as she had other things to worry about especially between Chandler and herself. There was work, daily chores and so forth but one of the most important thing, was Chandler and her have been trying to make a baby. After hearing Rachel asking her the question, she thinks again. She believes that Joey will make Rachel his wife someday. She doesn't know exactly when, but she felt like Joey had found the one. After all, Rachel is the first woman Joey had ever loved and without a doubt, he will keep her forever. Rachel opened her eyes slowly to see why Monica was taking an awfully long time to answer her.

Monica: "Sweetie, why do you ask that. Did he say something?"

Rachel: "No no. Well, the other day, at Central Park, when we were walking back to our apartment, I spotted this lovely family. The kids were adorable but what caught my attention the most was the couple. I do-I do really love him Mon, but I do want a family for him or her" she looks down at her stomach. "And now, I can't stop thinking about it. I ran out on my first wedding, which was the right decision I have ever made but when I think about it marriage and wedding-with Joey, it feels so right. This is it. I love this man and I want to spend my entire life with his"

Monica reached out and placed her hand over Rachel's.

Monica: "Rach, sweetie. I can't guarantee but when I see the way he looks at you, I believe he does. Don't be so hard on yourself"

Rachel: "Oh no, yeah no, I-I just. Ugh, God I'm such an idiot. I should be happy about the present not worrying the future" her voice starts to crack.

Monica didn't know what else to say, so she reached out and comforted Rachel.

Rachel: "Thanks, Mon. Oh and tell Pheebs thanks for the video. I don't think I will be watching it"

Monica: "I will, but I think you should. It could help with your fear and anxiety about birth" she smiled sincerely.

Rachel: "But-but the yelling…bleeding… dilating!"

Monica: "You're going to be fine"

Rachel: "Oh screw you, you don't have to do it!"

Back in Joey's apartment, Joey was watching TV while munching on potato chips while drinking coke. Joey wasn't able to drink beer in the apartment.

It was that evening; Joey had come home from work and had brought a pack of beer for himself. As he opened a bottle reading to take a sip, Rachel burst out from the bathroom. When she caught sight of him, she approached him to welcome him home. However, the minute she smelt the beer in his hand, she quickly ran back into the bathroom and Joey anxiously followed. From then on, no beer were to be near Rachel and so to avoid her from throwing up again, he swore to not drink any beer for Rachel's sake.

For a change, Phoebe decided to visit Joey and Rachel. When Phoebe entered apartment 19, surprisingly she only found Joey in the recliner.

Phoebe: "Hey Joe, where's Rach?"

Joey: "Hey Pheebs! She's over at Monica's watching some video"

Phoebe: "Oh" must be the birthing video she gave Monica to give to Rachel. "I see, so whatcha doing?"

Joey: "Watching the Knicks. How was your day?"

Phoebe: "Ugh, today I had to massage this annoying client that would not shut up, how was yours?"

Joey: "Well, Drake is still working his charms at the hospital and bringing people back to life"

Phoebe: "Hmm, seems like you had a busy day"

Joey quickly then turned off the TV.

Phoebe: "Hey, I was watching"

Joey: "Pheebs, I have something I want to ask you"

Phoebe: "What's up Joe?"

Joey started to feel unease. He had thought about asking Chandler but he thought. Chandler went to Phoebe first when, he, well decided to ask Monica to marry him. Since Phoebe was already here and that she is a lady after all, she would be able to help him. He had no idea where to even start. He had the ring but getting there was going to be difficult. It wasn't difficult to say "will you marry me?" but he was worried if it wouldn't be up to Rachel's expectation. He wanted it to be perfect.

When Joey looked at Phoebe again, he suddenly felt the world was getting smaller and the room was rather hot. He began to fidget.

Phoebe: "What is it Joey?"

Joey: "I want to ask Rachel to marry me"

Phoebe's eyes grew big and she was completely frozen. Did Joey just say what she thought it was? Marriage?!

Phoebe: "OH MY GOD! JOEY!"

Joey: "I know, I want to marry her Pheebs!"

Phoebe: "I can't believe it! You're going to ask Rachel to marry you!"

Joey: "Shhhh, she's not here but she is across the hall"

Phoebe covers her mouth. She was jumping up and down like a 3-year-old child, beaming with joy like she just score a new toy.

Phoebe: "Joey!" She quickly hugged him.

Joey: "I know! I need your help Pheebs. I know you helped Chandler, so"

Phoebe: "Of course, sweetie! Ok, have you started looking at wedding rings, reception, how you going to proposal, oh my god!"

Joey: "Calm down Pheebs. Actually, Ma had one for me. She said it was her grandma's and she kept it till this day because it was just too beautiful. Here I'll show you"

Joey walked to his room, took out the little box and returned to Phoebe.

Phoebe: "Oh Joey… it's beautiful"

Joey: "I know, but I might make some few changes as I want it to look more, y'know Rachel?"

Phoebe: "No, of course, it's beautiful. She's going to love it!"

And at the moment, the door of apartment 19 opened. Phoebe and Joey jumped at the sound of the door, freaking out not sure what to do but without another word, Phoebe placed the ring into her mouth like she did when Monica suddenly came into the apartment when they were admiring the ring Chandler had purchased. Joey placed the little box into his pocket and quickly tried to act nonchalant.

Rachel: "Oh hey Pheebs!"

Phoebe: "Hi Rachel" she tried to say with the ring in her mouth.

Rachel: "Oh my god Pheebs, I watched the birthing video you gave Monica-wait hold that thought. I need to pee again!"

Phoebe nodded her head and head up her thumb up. Rachel looked at Phoebe and then at Joey curiously.

Rachel: "Is everything ok?"

Joey: "Yeah, everything is fine"

Rachel still with a curious look on her face, gazed at Joey then at Phoebe. Phoebe was smiling at her and then pointed at the bathroom.

Rachel: "Oh right! I'll be right back"

When Phoebe saw the bathroom door close she quickly takes out the ring and hands it back to Joey.

Joey: "Phoebe!"

Phoebe: "Sorry"

Joey: "That's okay" he wipes the saliva away and places it back into the box and quickly puts it back into his pocket before Rachel was out in the living room again.

Joey smiled sheepishly when he saw Phoebe was staring at him with a big grin on her face.

Phoebe: "I'm sorry I can't stop smiling!" she said quietly but only loud enough so Joey could hear. Joey giggles to himself.

Joey: "But hey, don't tell anyone just yet and obviously not Rachel. I want this to be perfect."

Before Phoebe could reply, the bathroom door was open again.

Rachel: "So, what brings you here Pheebs?"

Phoebe: "Oh, just wanted visit you guys for a change. You know we are always at Monica's?"

Rachel: "I know, but hey she's the hostess, always the hostess" they laugh.

Phoebe: "Anyways, I can't stay it's getting late" Rachel looks at the clock, no it wasn't, what is going on. "Actually, you know what-I'll go see how's Mon! See you guys!"

Rachel: "Oh, ok? Bye Pheebs"

At the door before Phoebe left the room, she quickly glanced over to Joey and winked at him. Joey slightly nodded his head, while making sure Rachel wasn't looking at him.

Rachel: "Huh, was it just me or Phoebe seem a little odd?"

Joey: "What-what? Phoebe? Noooo"

Rachel looks at him and raises an enquiring eyebrow.

Rachel: "See, now you're acting weird…"

Joey: "Me, no I probably had too much coke" he gave a nervous laugh.

Rachel wanted to ask what really happened when she was gone and when Phoebe was here. However, something else distracted her. The baby was kicking.

Rachel: "Joey, quick, the baby's kicking!"

Joey quickly ran over to Rachel and stood behind her. He placed his hands gently on top of her stomach.

Joey: "My God, it's amazing"

Rachel: "I know"

Joey placed his chin on her shoulder and lightly caresses her stomach.

Joey: "Huh, is it just me or your breast is getting bigger?"

Rachel: "Joey!"

Joey: "What?" he giggles.

Rachel: "Actually it has, my old bras doesn't fit me anymore. Quite incredible if I am entirely honest"

Joey: "Hmmm, I kind of wish they would stay like that"

Rachel: "Oh.. Men"

He didn't reply to her comment but simply placed quick kiss on the cheek. Rachel sighed and leaned but comfortably against Joey. Sometimes she wished time would stop as this moment in his arms, she wanted nothing more than him.


	17. There's No Wedding

**A/N:** Apologise for the delay post. I'm kind of stuck on how I want to write out the next few chapters. Bare with me, I'm just finding it difficult how to construct the storyline. So I apologise if the next few chapters suck.

* * *

It was the 20th week of Rachel's pregnancy and her appointment was long due. Rachel had missed her previous appointment with her doctor, therefore made Joey and her missed the chance of knowing the sex of their baby. Rachel wasn't too caught up on it but Joey had been constantly wondering whether it was definitely a baby girl. Rachel really admires how much Joey truly loves the baby even though it wasn't even out in this world yet. Just watching him day by day constantly worrying for her, putting her needs first and talking about their child really assure her that her theory about Joey being a wonderful father will not be wrong. She just loved the fact how incredibly supportive he has been throughout her pregnancy so far and she couldn't ask for a better man.

Dr Long: "All right, I got your test results. Everything looks great. Have you been having any discomfort or any problems?"

Rachel: "No, so far so good"

Dr Long: "Great. Now, you two are interested in knowing the sex of the baby, yes?"

Joey: "Wait, you have the results?" Rachel stared at the doctor.

Dr Long: "That's right"

Joey: "Yes! I would love to know the sex of the baby!" he said excitedly.

Every since they had their first appointment with Dr Long, Joey had been telling her it was a girl. He said he had a good feeling it was a girl, Rachel, however doubted him.

Joey: "Oh right! Babe, do you want to know the sex of the baby?" he said looking at her with puppy eyes.

Rachel: "You have it right there? Right there in that file?"

Dr Long: "That is correct, so would you like to know?"

Rachel nodded her head. Joey grabbed her hands and waited patiently for Dr Long to speak.

Dr Long: "Ok. You're going to be having… a girl" she smiled at both of them.

Joey: "I knew it! I told you Rach!" he put his fist into the air, beaming with pride that he was right. For Rachel, she was in disbelief.

Joey: "Rach?" When he looked at Rachel, she was sobbing quietly.

Rachel: "Joey, we're having a girl! We're having a girl"

Dr Long: "Congratulations, you better start deciding a name for her"

Rachel: "Oh thank you, thank you so much"

Joey: "Oh babe, don't cry. We're having a baby girl"

Rachel: "I can't believe it"

Joey placed a gentle kiss on her hand and then her forehead. He couldn't believe it; they were having a baby girl. He is going to have a daughter.

After their appointment, Rachel and Joey gathered over to Monica's apartment to share the good news to their friends.

Phoebe: "Hey!"

Rachel: "Oh great, you guys are all here!"

Monica: "What's wrong?"

Joey: "Wait, where's Chandler?"

Monica: "He's in the bathroom"

Rachel: "Oh, he can wait. Anyways, guess what?"

Phoebe: "What?"

Rachel averted her eyes to Joey, grabbed his hand and glanced back at Phoebe and Monica.

Rachel: "We're having a girl"

Phoebe: "Oh yay!"

Monica: "Yay! Wow! Congratulations you guys!"

They all hugged but separated when they heard a faint voice coming from the bathroom.

Chandler: "What's going on out there? I'm trying to relax, will you keep it down?"

Phoebe: "Rachel and Joey are having a girl!" she screamed out to Chandler

Chandler: "What?!"

Monica: "They're having a girl!"

Chandler: "I heard the first time and God you are loud"

Monica: "Sorry"

Chandler: "That's really great news guy!"

Joey: "We'll get you later"

Phoebe: "Aww a little Phoebe and not a Phoebo" and she reached out to hugged them again.

Rachel: "Thank you Pheebs, we better start deciding a name for her" she laughs.

Phoebe: "Wait, you're not going to call it Phoebe"

Joey: "We'll put it on the list"

Phoebe: "Yay!"

Monica: "I'm so happy for you guys!"

Rachel: "Oh, please let Ross know when he calls. How is he doing by the way?"

Monica: "Of course. Well, he said he has been doing fine and the research has been great. He talked a lot about some fossil, I don't know, but he seems very excited about it"

Rachel: "That's great"

Joey: "Tell him to try and come home soon. I really miss him"

Phoebe: "We all do"

Monica sighed and nodded her head. As his younger sister, the past few months have been difficult for her the most. Her parents weren't as worried as they knew he was a grown man. He was able to take care of himself. For Monica, she was thankful she had Chandler. However, there were times she would look across the window hoping to see Ross by his desk, reading some palaeontology book for his class. Unfortunately, he was not. Monica sure hoped he would come home real soon.

* * *

It was a peaceful and quiet Sunday morning and Rachel was glad she didn't have work. She wasn't planning to start her maternity leave just yet as she still enjoyed being able to be independent and being able to do something useful. It was only because she knew not long till her priorities will be for her daughter. She was sitting in the recliner, doing what seems to be the Soap Opera Digest crossword puzzle. She read the clue for three down, but halted at the blank space. No, it can't be!

Rachel: "Joey! Baby!"

Joey bursts out the bathroom. Luckily had finished washing up. He ran over to Rachel looking at her anxiously, worried that something had happen to her.

Joey: "What? What's wrong?"

Rachel: "Look, look at the crossword! Guess who the clue is for three down!" She hands the magazine to Joey. When Joey realised it was just some crossword, he calmed himself and started reading.

Joey: "Three down… Days of Our Lives star blank Tribbiani. That's me! I'm blank"

Rachel: "That's so cool! You didn't know you were going to be in this? They don't call you sweetie?"

Joey: "Oh no, but they do like me over there. They want to do a big profile on me, but I said no"

Rachel: "Why'd you say no?"

Joey: "Remember what happened the last time I did an interview for them? I said I write a lot of my own lines, and then the writers got made and made my character fall down the elevator shaft. So who knows what I might say this time"

Rachel: "Oh, come on Joey! You will totally keep it in check this time, and plus y'know the publicity would be really good for your career! And you deserve that! And if you do the interview you can mention, oh I don't know, me!" she tried to act casual but her fangirling reaction was showing on her face.

Joey: "I don't know Rach, I don't want to mess it up"

Rachel: "You won't, I promise" she gave him a quick kiss to encourage him to say yes.

Joey: "Fine! All right, I'll do it. But hey! Will you be at the table with me, so like maybe sure I won't say anything stupid?"

Rachel: "You serious? At the interview, not like at the next table?"

Joey: "Yes, beside I want to mention about, y'know us"

Rachel blushes.

Rachel: "Really? Like publicly?"

Joey: "Yes, I want to tell the world, Rachel Green is my girlfriend"

When he saw Rachel wasn't speaking anymore, he closed the gap between them and held her hands in his. He was quite glad, no press or anyone has asked about his love life. He wanted to keep it low profile, as he did not want Rachel to be involved and be extremely pressured by the media to comment on things. But then again, he really wanted to tell the world, that not only Rachel was his girlfriend but also she was carrying his child. Just thinking about it gave him butterflies in his stomach.

Rachel: "I'm gonna be in Soap Opera Digest, oh my god!"

A few days later, the interviewer from Soap Opera Digest arranged for an interview with Joey, which he requested to be interviewed at Central Perk. The interviewer did not expect to see a guest with him, but she thought this would be rather interesting as it wasn't easy to have him say yes to them.

Interviewer: "I really appreciate you taking the time to do this"

Joey: "Oh, not at all. I'm happy to do it but hope that's okay I brought someone with me?"

Interviewer: "No, that's completely fine. But you are?" she looks at Rachel.

Rachel: "I'm Rachel, Rachel Green"

Joey: "Well, actually she's my girlfriend" he smiled widely, feeling proud to let the interviewer know.

Interviewer: "Oh, nice to meet you! I thought Joey wasn't dating anyone as he has been extremely low profile in this area"

Joey: "Yeah, not much to tell… as I'm quite shy"

Rachel looks at him. Oh please!

Interviewer: "Really? Words on the street say you're quite a ladykiller?"

Joey face fell.

Joey: "Huh, well, y'know" he laughs sheepishly.

Rachel: "He definitely is, but he's one of the most sweetest, wonderful and talented man I know" she grabs his hand under the table as she could tell he was feeling rather a bit tense. Joey held onto her hand tightly.

Interviewer: "That's great to know. So according to your bio, you've done quite a bit of work before Days of Our Lives. Anything you're particularly proud of?"

Joey: "Well… there's are so many things, it's hard to pick just one"

Rachel tried to hide her giggle as she knew that his previous work have not been particularly amazing except for Days of Our Lives. However, she was really proud of him where he is now.

Interviewer: "Okay, how about when you're not working. What do you do in your spare time?"

Joey: "In my spare time I uh, read to the blind. And I'm also a mento for the kids"

Rachel shakes her head and closed her eyes. So close Joey, so close.

Joey: "Y'know a mento, a role model"

Interviewer: "A mento?…"

Joey: "Right"

Rachel: "Honey, mentor" she corrects him.

Joey: "Oh right, yeah a mentor"

Interviewer: "Right, well uhmm. Oh, I know what I wanted to ask you. You were on the show years ago and then they killed you off. What happened there?"

Joey: "It was so stupid, I said some stuff in an interview that I shouldn't have said. But believe me, that's not gonna happen today"

Interviewer: "Understood. So, what'd you say back then?"

Joey: "Well, I said that I…"

Rachel: "Hey, would you guys would like some more coffee or anything to eat?"

Joey: "Matter of fact, yeah"

Interviewer: "Yeah, if you don't mind?"

Rachel: "Not at all, I need to use the restroom anyway. I'll let Gunther know on the way"

When Rachel stood up, her stomach was visible which caught Shelley's attention immediately.

Interviewer: "You're girlfriend, she's pregnant? I'm sorry I don't mean to pry but"

Joey: "Yes, she is"

Interviewer: "I assume it's yours?"

Joey: "Yes, we're having a baby girl"

Interviewer: "Congratulations. Well, for our readers to know more about your romantic life is there something you want to comment about, as this is a huge news!"

Joey: "Thank you. I guess, I am very happy that this is happening in my life right now and I cannot say anything more but that I love Rachel with all my heart"

Interviewer: "Should we be expecting marriage real soon?"

Joey: "Matter of fact…"

At that moment, Joey caught sight of Rachel approaching their table. He paused and quickly helped her back to her seat.

Rachel: "Sorry to interrupt but please continue"

Interviewer: "Not at all, I was just asking Joey about marriage" she smiles at Rachel.

Rachel froze. Rachel turned to look at Joey.

Joey tittered sheepishly, trying to avoid commenting on the topic, as he didn't want to ruin his plan.

Joey: "Y'know… Gunther, where's our coffee?"

Rachel's face fell. She turned to look at the interviewer who seems to be confused. Does Joey really don't want to marry me, at all? She wondered.

Interviewer: "Moving on then, how does it feel to have a huge gay fan base?"

Joey: "Really? Me? Wow! I never even knew, I think that's great!"

After a few more questions and answers, the interview was officially over. Joey was relived but whereas Rachel, she wasn't feeling too great. Her mind was still thinking about marriage and how Joey was avoiding the topic.

Interviewer: "So, that's it. I guess that's all I need. Thank you so much. I think they will be running this in the beginning of next month.

Joey: "Oh great! Great! Thank you." He shakes Shelley's hand.

Interviewer: "It was great meeting you Rachel, and congratulations on the baby. The readers are going to be so thrilled!"

Rachel: "Oh, thank you and yes it was nice meeting you too"

Interviewer: "Bye."

Joey: "Bye-bye" When Shelley was out the door; Joey turned to Rachel and sighed in relief. "I did it!"

Rachel: "Yeah, yeah you did" she said quietly.

Joey: "What's wrong? You don't sound too excited?"

Rachel: "Huh? No no, I'm just a bit tired"

Joey: "Oh, do you want to go home?"

Rachel: "Yeah that'll be great"

* * *

Rachel was supposed to inform her father about her pregnancy after her first appointment. It completely slipped her mind. When he had called for her, asking her to come to dinner with him, she shivered in fear. How was she going to tell him? She knew what kind of man he was and he wasn't going to take it lightly. Dr Green wasn't practically a nice man but he was a man of principles and he was extremely protective of his daughters, especially Rachel. Since it was her third trimester, she couldn't hide from her father forever, even worst pretend the child wasn't her when he visits. Her mother took the news wonderfully, but she knew too well her father was a completely different story.

Joey, without second thought, agreed and offered to come with her as he was not going to let her do it alone. He was going to be the father and if Rachel gets the blame, he was willingly going to take the heat for her.

Rachel and Joey sat at a table at one of her father's favourite restaurants, waiting for his arrival. Rachel was playing with her hair nervously, not able to comprehend a word on the menu she was looking over. The way she was fidgeting and playing with her hair, Joey knew she was not okay.

Joey: "Rach, everything is going to be fine" he reached over the table for Rachel's hand, and she squeezed his hand.

Rachel: "I would like to believe you and say to myself it won't be bad, but that would be a lie. Ugh, maybe I should have cancelled it"

Joey: "What? That would just make things much worst"

Rachel was just about to reply to him but she paused when she saw her father walking closer to them, berating the hostess who had brought him to the table.

Hostess: "I'm sorry, if you would like we can find a more suitable table"

Dr Green: "No, it will have to do, won't it?"

The hostess hesitated but shortly walked away, unsure what she should have done.

Dr Green: "Rachel!"

Rachel: "Hi Daddy" she stood up and hugged him. When she got up from her seat, her father's face fell. He stared at her stomach in disbelief. He stood for a moment in silence and his face was far from happy.

Dr Green: "Are-are you pregnant?!"

Rachel looked around the room and noticed that everyone was eyeing her table. They were mostly looking at her father, who looked red as a tomato.

Rachel: "Oh daddy, please calm down. Hey, look who I have here! This-this is Joey. Joey, my dad, Leonard Green" she said anxiously while hoping to change the topic, most importantly calming her father.

Dr Green: "Is this the man that knocked you up!?"

Rachel was afraid to answer, as she didn't know what he was going to do.

Dr Green: "Rachel Green, is this the man that made you pregnant?"

Joey: "Yes Sir. Yes I did. I know it's my fault, but I love her and I will not leave her or the baby"

Rachel: "Oh daddy, please don't be mad. Think about it, it's a good thing! You're gonna … This is your first grandchild! You're gonna be a poppy!"

Dr Green turned to look at Rachel. His face was a less tense and it seem he was having a second thought.

Dr Green: "That's true…Poppy. Oh I'm gonna be a poppy!" he laughs but stops. "When is the wedding?" He looks at Joey then at Rachel, once again with a serious face. Joey hesitated. He can't ruin 'the plan' but of course he wanted to let her know but not right now, especially not like this.

Rachel: "Oh, that's not important. A poppy daddy! You're gonna be a poppy!"

Dr Green: "When is the wedding?" he said strongly yet his tone was demanding.

Dr Green: "Young lady, please tell me that I will not have my first grandchild as a bastard! Rachel Karen Green, tell me there is gonna be a wedding!"

Joey: "February 2nd!"

Rachel froze. She watched Joey intently. What on earth was he doing? There was no wedding on the 2nd of February!

Dr Green exhales in relief.

Dr Green: "Well then, why don't we order our food?" he said calmly while taking his seat.

Surprisingly, Joey got on really well with Dr Green. Joey talked about his filming career mostly about Days of Our Lives and since Dr Green was a doctor after all, he shared his expertise to assist Joey. After they had finish their main meal, Dr Green left to the restroom. Finally her father was not around, Rachel quickly attacked Joey.

Rachel: "Joey, February 2nd? February 2nd?! What are you doing?"

Joey: "Look, he was going to murder someone" he paused and look around to see if Dr Green was going to reappear any moment. "I had to assure him there was going to be a wedding"

Rachel: "But there isn't!"

Dr Green shortly arrived back and seems to look extremely happy.

Dr Green: "I think I may be able to book The Plaza on short notice"

The Plaza oh my, Rachel thought to herself. But no! There was no wedding. There can't be a Plaza!

Rachel: "Daddy please sit down"

Dr Green: "What is it sweetie?"

Rachel: "There's not gonna be a wedding" she said quietly.

Dr Green: "I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that"

Rachel sighed and closed her eyes.

Rachel: "There's no wedding"

Dr Green: "What? Why not?!" he demanded. He turned to look at Joey.

Dr Green: "Why did you say there was? Is it because you don't want to marry her?" He points at Joey. "Are you too good to marry my daughter after you knock her up?"

Joey: "No, God no!" Joey couldn't take this anymore. He needed to tell him that he is going to ask her to marry him.

Rachel: "Daddy! Please! This is between Joey and I"

Dr Green angrily looked at Rachel. She swore she could see steam coming out of his ears.

Dr Green: "What do you mean? Are you saying you're not ready? What better reason is there to get married than being pregnant?" he snorted.

Rachel physically could not take anymore of her father's criticism.

Rachel: "You know what daddy, when you're ready to be a poppy, call me" and with that, she hurriedly picked up her purse and coat, pushed her chair back from the table, stood up and stormed off.

Dr Green watched her in disgrace and disbelief. He turned around focusing on Joey.

Joey: "Dr Green, before you say anything please just listen. I am going to ask your daughter to marry me. I am. The reason I have not asked her yet because when I do, I want her to know the reason I am marrying her is because I love her. Not because she is pregnant with my child. Please try to understand. I promise I won't let you or her down"

Before he could listen to Dr Green reply, he picked up his jacket and hurried after Rachel. When he found her just outside the restaurant, he caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

Joey: "Hey"

When he caught sight of her crying, he pulled her into his arms. Rachel shook her head. She quickly pulled away from his embrace. Joey looked at her, confused.

Rachel: "No Joey, let me be"

Joey: "What? Why? I'm not going to leave you"

Rachel: "But you're not gonna marry me are you?" Realising what she had said, Rachel turned her feet and walked to the curb, hailing a cab. Joey was taken aback by her sudden out burst but he painfully watching her walk away from him. When the cab pulled up and she got herself inside, she did not turn to the window to look at him. She wiped the tears of her face but it seems to be coming out of her eyes endlessly. Why do bad things happen to good people?


	18. Will You Marry Me?

Rachel had stayed over at Monica's after she had left Joey. She didn't explain why but Monica completely understood and was more than welcome to have her over. She wondered why but assumed Rachel had a fight with Joey.

Rachel spent the whole day at Monica's and didn't even bother to go back to apartment 19. She was staring at the television, flicking through every single channel. Nothing seems to interest her. She wasn't really paying attention either way. She wondered why Joey had not come to check up on her.

Monica: "Days of Our Lives should be on in 10"

Rachel lowered the remote and stopped herself from pushing the button again. She turned around to face Monica. Monica paused what she was doing in the kitchen, walked over to Rachel and sat next to her on the couch.

Monica: "You ready to talk? What's wrong?"

Rachel sighed and turned off the television. She wiggled herself upright which was rather difficult since her stomach was huge. Once comfortable she turned to face Monica.

Rachel: "My father" she said dolefully.

Monica sat in silence listening to every single word Rachel said. She complained about her father how he was being unreasonable and criticising why she isn't married.

Rachel: "It's not that I don't want to be marry or not ready to be marry it's just lately… lately I feel like Joey doesn't want to marry me"

Monica: "Don't say that Rach, I'm sure he does"

Rachel: "No Monica. You don't understand. When we had the interview and she asked him about marriage he completely changed topic and when my father was asking him why he hasn't asked, he did not say one word!"

Monica watched her but did not know what to tell her. She felt Rachel was overreacting but then again, from a women's perspective, she understood what Rachel was feeling.

Monica: "I don't know what to say sweetie, maybe… Maybe he has a reason for not saying anything"

Rachel: "What reason?" she sneered.

Before Monica could even say another word, there was a knock on the door and Phoebe enters, closing the door behind her.

Phoebe: "Hey, oh good Rach, you're here!"

Rachel: "What's up Pheebs?"

Phoebe: "Come with me"

Rachel: "Why?"

Phoebe: "Would you just follow me?" she walks over to Rachel, giving out her hand to help Rachel up.

Monica: "What's going on Pheebs?"

Phoebe didn't reply to Monica but kept a secret smile which Monica and Rachel failed to notice.

Rachel: "Where are you taking me?"

She led Rachel out into the hallway and stopped in front of apartment 19.

Rachel: "Oh no, I'm not going in there"

Phoebe: "Just go in. Trust me"

Rachel was too tired to debate with Phoebe. She shook her head and sighed. She let go of Phoebe's hand and reached for the doorknob.

Phoebe was smiling to herself while trying to contain her excitement. She knew what was going to happen on the other side of the door. Whereas Monica, she watched from the doorway, wondering what the hell is going on.

Rachel slowly turned the doorknob and when she pushed it open. She took a step inside and completely was shocked to find what was inside. The room was filled with candles and lilies. Oh her favourite flower. When she spotted Joey in front of the television, in a suit and tie, holding a bouquet of lilies she gasped.

Phoebe: "You're welcome" she whispered and closed the door for Rachel.

Monica: "Is this what I think it is?!" she said trying to be soft as possible.

Phoebe: "Uh-huh!" Phoebe giggled and motioned Monica to be quiet so they could hear what was going on inside.

Rachel stood there, her eyes glued onto Joey. Then, next thing you know Fred Astaire was singing _The Way You Look Tonight_. She was lost at words. She placed her hand on her heart, watching him in disbelief. Is this what she think it is?

Joey started to walk slowly to her. When he was not so far away from her, he got down on one knee. He took her hand in his. Rachel felt her eyes becoming teary.

Joey: "Rachel, I love you. I love you now, I will love you forever and ever since I found out I fell in love with you, it feels like I have loved you my whole life. There's nothing more than I want but to see you happy and feel love by me. The reason why I have not asked because I do not want you to think the reason I am marrying you because of this baby. I want you to marry you because I love you, so much. You are my other half Rach, and I want to be your other half. I want to have a family, to share every single day with you for the rest of my life. So, what I am trying to say is…" He pulls out a little box and opens it. Inside was the ring his mother had gave him.

Joey: "Rachel Karen Green, will you marry me?"

Rachel started to sob and without further ado.

Rachel: "Oh Joey. Yes, of course, yes!"

Joey smiles. He gets up and kisses her. They both kiss passionately.

Joey: "Oh right, the ring" he grabs her left hand again and slides the ring onto her finger.

Rachel: "Joey, it's beautiful"

Joey: "You haven't seen the inside, go on look at it"

Rachel took a few second to admire the beautiful ring then she slides it off. When she saw what was written on the ring, she gasped and started sobbing again.

Rachel: "Oh Joey"

Inside the ring, wrote _'J&R forever'_ engraved beautifully.

Rachel: "I love you" she kisses him.

Joey: "I love you too. I'm so sorry I didn't ask sooner, I just didn't-"

Rachel: "No, I understand. It's beautiful, you're beautiful!... I'm engaged!" she giggles.

Phoebe: "Can we come in now?"

Joey: "Yes, yes you can"

When the door was open, Joey and Rachel could see Monica and Phoebe were smiling widely. Phoebe rushed over and quickly hugged them.

Phoebe: "Hehehe, congratulations you guys!"

Monica: "How did you keep this for so long? You hate keeping secrets!"

Joey: "Well, I wanted everything to be perfect but then with the complications…"

Rachel: "It was perfect" she kisses him.

Phoebe: "Look at you guys! I'm so happy"

Monica: "Me too!"

Rachel: "Thank you guys, but can Joey and I have some time alone now?"

Phoebe: "No, we got to celebrate!"

Monica: "I got to tell Chandler!"

Joey: "Aww, I really appreciate it you guys but I would like to spend some time alone with my fiancée" he winks at Rachel.

Phoebe: "Fine you lovebirds. We'll see you in the morning!"

And then they were gone. Rachel grabs Joey's hand and he squeezed her hand tightly.

Rachel: "I'm going to be Mrs Tribbiani!" Joey giggles.

Joey: "Oh, I have already called your mother and told your father after you left the restaurant"

Rachel: "What? You did not?"

Joey: "I wanted to tell him when he was screaming at me, but then you told him off and left the restaurant. You know when you left and watching you leave me. It was the worst feeling ever. I thought I was going to lose you…"

Rachel: "Oh Joey, I'm sorry. You cannot, ever" she kisses him and he returned it passionately.

Rachel couldn't even explain how much she was feeling right now. She couldn't believe it. She was engaged. She was somebody's fiancée. Joey's fiancée! She was going to get married to somebody she truly loves.

* * *

Monica hung up the phone as soon as Joey finished from the other line. She rushed around the room, not sure what she was looking for.

Monica: "Chandler! Chandler! It's time!"

Chandler: "You mean?"

Monica: "Yes! Rachel's in labour!"

Chandler: "Ok, what about Phoebe?"

Monica: "Joey had already called her! Now let's go!"

Monica quickly grabbed her bag off the hook and Chandler grabbed his keys. When they opened their door they halted immediately.

Monica: "Oh my god"

Ross.

Rachel: "I can't. I can't push anymore, I can't"

Joey: "You can sweetie, you're doing great"

Joey held onto Rachel's hand and she was squeezing it extremely hard. Joey couldn't even feel his hand anymore but for Rachel's sake he needed to be strong for her.

Joey: "Come on Rach, you can do it"

Dr Long: "Rachel you're gonna have to push even harder"

Rachel: "I'm sorry, I can't"

Joey: "Yes you can!"

Rachel: "I can't" she cries.

Joey: "You can, I know you can do this!"

Rachel: "I can't, please, you do it for me"

Joey: "You know I can't, but you can. One more time! One final push!"

Dr Long: "Here we go!"

Joey: "She's coming! She's coming!"

Rachel: "Oh God!"

Joey: "Oh, oh my god! She's here"

Then a sound of their daughter's cry was in room.

Joey: "Oh she's… she's perfect"

Rachel: "Oh, she's so tiny" she starts crying. "Wait, where they taking her?"

Joey: "It's okay. They're just- they're just wrapping her up"

Rachel: "Okay. Be very careful with her, she's really tiny!"

Dr Long: "Here she is!"

Rachel: "Oh hey you" she takes the baby from Dr Long's hands. "Thanks for coming out of me" the baby cries "I know. Oh. Yeah. Oh, she's looking at me. Hi! I know you"

Joey smiles at the sight of Rachel looking her daughter, their daughter. It was beautiful.

Dr Long: "Do we have a name yet?"

Rachel: "No, not yet"

Joey: "Actually, I do, well not sure if you'll like it"

Rachel: "What is it?"

Joey: "How about Lily?" he pauses. "Because lilies are your favourite flower" He looks at her sincerely. Rachel felt her heart melting.

Rachel: "I love it" she looks at their daughter. "Hi Lily, it's your mother"

Joey: "And father"

Joey puts his arms around Rachel and they look into each other's eyes. Next thing, they share a passionate kiss.

Joey: "Hi Lily, we love you"

Monica and Chandler stood in disbelief. This cannot be. Ross. Ross is back?!

Ross: "Hi you guys"

Monica: "Ross?! What-what are you doing here?! You're in China, well was in China!"

Ross: "Surprise! I came home early. I actually just got off the plane and went straight here to surprise everyone"

Chandler: "Oh my god, I cannot believe this"

Ross: "So, can I come in or we're just going to keep standing here?"

Monica: "Sure-no-no we can't! Rachel! She's in labour! We got to go!"

Ross: "She is?!"

Monica: "Come on!"

In the Recovery Room, Joey was taking pictures of Rachel holding the baby. Joey couldn't help but admire how beautiful his daughter was and how much love he had for Rachel and Lily. Lily only had been in this world for a few minutes but everything that was happening, it was breathtaking.

Phoebe: "Can I come in?"

Joey: "Pheebs, come in"

Phoebe: "Hi! Oh, she's so beautiful"

Rachel: "Here" she hands over Lily to Phoebe gently.

Joey: "Has Monica and Chandler arrived yet?"

Phoebe: "No not yet"

Just as Phoebe had said no, Monica and Chandler including Ross had arrived. Speaking of the devil.

Monica: "Sorry we were late"

Joey: "Come on i-"

Joey froze when he caught sight of Ross behind Chandler.

Joey: "Oh my god"

Rachel: "What's wrong honey?"

Ross: "Hi guys"

Phoebe: "Ross?! Oh my god Ross!"

Phoebe was about to run over to him but remembering she still had Lily in her arms, she quickly handed her over to Monica.

Phoebe: "I can't believe this! You're back!"

Ross: "Surprise"

Rachel stared at Ross in disbelief.

Ross: "Sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier but I-"

Before he could finish, Joey ran into his arm and gave him a bear hug.

Joey: "It's so good to see you Ross! We've missed you so much"

Ross: "I've missed you guys too, and the food here!"

When Joey pulled back from hug, Ross looked over his shoulder and fixed his eyes onto Rachel. She was still beautiful as he remembered.

Ross: "Hey Rach" he walked over to her.

Rachel: "Welcome home Ross" she sobs.

Ross bent over and pulled her in for a hug.

Ross: "Thanks Rach"

Rachel: "I'm so happy to see you"

Ross: "So am I… Oh and congratulations" He pulled away and turned to Monica who was holding Lily.

Ross: "She's so beautiful"

Monica: "What's the matter Rach?"

Rachel: "Oh nothing I… sorry I just can't stop crying. Ross is here and the baby"

Joey: "The doctor says it's completely normal with all the hormones"

Ross: "She's probably sleep deprived as well"

Rachel: "What? You guys are all sleep deprived! I don't see you weeping because you put your slippers on the wrong feet. Oh God" she starts to cry harder.

Joey: "What's the matter now sweetie?" He walks over to her and wipes away her tears. Ross smiles as he watches Joey comfort her.

Rachel: "I was reliving it"

Phoebe: "Ohhh" she places her hand over Rachel's. Monica sadly hands back Lily to Rachel. She was so adorable and Monica couldn't seem to let her go.

Chandler wraps his arm around his wife's waist and gazed at the tiny newborn in Rachel's hands.

Chandler: "So, do we have a name for her?"

Joey: "Yes, yes we do" he looks at Rachel

Rachel: "Everyone meet Lily, Lily Tribbiani"

Monica: "It's lovely"

Ross: "Lily, your favourite flower"

Rachel nodded her head and looked at Ross. He looks different somehow but although they have not seen each other for months, he was still the same man. Oh how she had miss his voice. He was finally back.

Rachel: "Joey picked it out actually"

Phoebe: "Aww Joey, that's so sweet"

Joey kissed Rachel on her cheek and gazed upon Lily. They all watched Lily sleeping in her mother's arms and letting the fact sink in that there is officially a new member to their gang. They cannot wait to see her grow day by day.

* * *

The 4 were decorating Joey's apartment while waiting for Joey and Rachel to come home. Monica shook her head when she saw the sign Phoebe had brought.

Monica: "Ok, I don't wanna be negative, so I'll say that most of the signs you brought are good"

Phoebe: "No they ran out of _It's A Girl_ but I can fix this one" she grabs a marker and writes "not" in between it's and a. "See?"

Monica laughs and looks over at Chandler who was sleeping with a balloon in his mouth. She wakes him up "Honey"

Chandler: "Yea, yea?" he pulls the balloon out of his mouth.

Monica: "Why don't you lie down and rest?"

Chandler: "No, I can't miss this. Beside I gotta go to the office" he looks at Monica curiously as he felt there was something still in his mouth. Another balloon. "Am I producing them?"

Ross: "Why're you so tired?"

Chandler: "I have this big divisional meeting later today, so I couldn't sleep"

Ross: "I see, but good luck on your meeting"

Chandler: "Thanks man. Hey so are you here to stay or you'll be…"

Right on queue Chandler was interrupted as Rachel and Joey enters with Lily. When she caught sight of all her friends she was shocked to see them all in her apartment.

Rachel: "Hi!"

Joey: "Hey!"

Everyone: "Welcome home!"

Monica: "Phoebe did the signs!"

Rachel: "Oh you guys thanks for doing this"

Phoebe: "Look at all the stuff people sent!"

Joey: "Wow, they're so many! Thanks you guys!"

Ross: "You're welcome"

Rachel: "I'm going to put Lily in bed first"

Chandler: "So, you didn't answer my question?"

Everyone looks at Ross except for Rachel.

Ross: "Yes, yes I am"

Phoebe excitedly jumped up and down but remembered there was a baby in the room so she quietens down.

Phoebe: "Oh yay!"

Monica walked over to her brother and hugged him tightly. Thank god he was not leaving them again.

Joey: "Wait, what's going on?"

Ross: "I'm staying Joey" he smiles at him.

Joey: "You mean…" He looks at Ross intently. Ross nodded his head and Joey was beaming with joy. "Don't ever leave again ok?"

Ross: "I won't Joey"

Rachel: "This is so great!"

Rachel walks over to Ross and hugged him tightly.

Ross: "Hey, so I heard, you two are engaged. Congratulations, I'm so happy for you. Really am." He said it with a lot of sincere.

Rachel pulls away from him, hoping he wasn't hurt in any sort of way.

Rachel: "Yeah, yes I am. Thank you Ross, it means a lot coming from you"

She really wanted to ask him whether he was okay, after all she knew the reason he had left was because of her and Joey's relationship.

There was a knock at the door. Everyone looked at each other with curious expression. One, two, three, four, five and six. Everyone was all here, including Lily.

Joey opened the door and was surprised to see a woman. She had dark skin, short black hair and was pretty tall and attractive.

Charlie: "Hi, I'm looking for Ross, Ross Gellar"

Ross: "Charlie! You've made it"

Charlie: "Hey"

Ross walked over to the door and gave Charlie a quick kiss. Everyone looked at each other again, raising an enquiring eyebrow.

Ross: "Hey everyone, this is Dr Wealer. Well she's, my girlfriend"

Charlie: "Hi, I'm Charlie Wealer"

Everyone: "Hi Charlie"

Ross: "This is Joey"

Joey: "Hi, nice to meet you" he shakes her hand.

Ross: "Phoebe, Rachel, my sister Monica and her husband, Chandler"

Charlie waved her hand and greeted them all.

Charlie: "So, we ready to go?"

Ross: "Oh of course, yes" he turns around to face his friends. "Sorry I can't stay, I'm taking Charlie for lunch, hope you don't mind?"

Monica: "Of course not, we'll see you later tonight"

Ross: "Thanks, bye you guys"

Charlie: "Bye everyone, it was nice meeting you all"

Everyone: "Bye Charlie"

When the door was closed, they all stood in silence for a few second. Chandler then breaks the silence.

Chandler: "So, Charlie"

Phoebe: "She seems nice, I'm happy for him"

Monica: "Yeah, she does"

Joey: "Yeah, she seems like one of those people like Ross, using those big words, y'know"

Chandler: "A palaeontologist?" Joey nodded his head.

Rachel: "So, I am guessing he is ok?"

Everyone looked at Rachel, but did not answer her. They all hoped he was, he did look very happy.

Monica: "I think so, he looks happy but what really matters is that he is staying"

Everyone nodded to agree. That was the truth. They were all extremely happy he wasn't leaving them anymore, but they still wondered if he was fully recovered.


	19. Mr & Mrs Tribbiani

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay with the story. I've started working and university is around the corner, so my interest in the story hasn't been my first priority. But I made a promise to finish it so I will.

**A/N2:** I recently started to think about another Joey & Rachel story, so I can't wait to write and share with you J&R fans! Stay tune.

* * *

It has been the first in a couple of weeks since Rachel and Joey had some quality time together. Rachel had recently gone back to work as her mother had offered to take care of Lily whenever she needed. Joey on most days did his best to stay home and watch over Lily but due to his schedule, it was unfortunate.

Rachel loved it when Joey spent his time with their daughter. One night she woke up and found her bed empty. Wondering where Joey had gone, she decided to go to the bathroom. When she walked out into the living room, she found Joey on the recliner holding Lily in his arms. She took a step closer, smiling at the sight. Joey was drooling and Lily was sleeping peacefully on his chest, covered by one of his hands that seemed gigantic in comparison to the tiny baby. That moment, she felt so much love for them and could almost die from happiness.

Monica and Phoebe kindly offered to help Rachel to plan her wedding only cause they knew she was not so organised in that area. Thankfully, not only was her friends helpful but her family and Joey's family was too. Dr Green had offered to book the Plaza, her mother had brought her the most beautiful wedding dress (mind you, it wasn't just any dress) and Mrs Tribbiani handled all the guests including all the little things. It seems like Rachel and Joey didn't have to do much apart from appearing on the day. However, Joey just didn't want a typical wedding at the Plaza with thousands of guests and expensive food, he wanted it to be amazing. He needed to express his love to her not just with a ring, but to give her everything she wanted. He was actually having second thoughts about the wedding location.

Since Lily was with her grandmother tonight, Joey surprised his fiancée by taking her to Paul's Café. They haven't actually celebrated the fact they were engaged. He knew she loved the food at Paul's Café and plus it was a really romantic café.

Rachel: "Paul's Café? How did you know?"

Joey: "Oh, just a wild guess" he says charmingly while offering his hand to her, helping her out of the cab.

Rachel: "Have I told you, you are filled with so many surprises?" she interlocked her fingers with his and let him led her to the front door of the café.

Joey: "Maybe…"

Once seated at their table and ordered, Rachel sighed feeling so relaxed from the romantic music in the background and enjoying the fact she was here with Joey. No Lily crying or alarms ringing, just the soft piano playing in the background and just her and Joey at this beautiful place. Joey reached his hand across the table and lightly caresses the top of her hand. She raised her eyes, locked it with his and smiled. She loves how his eyes are so beautifully captured and it just knocks her out every day.

Joey: "Have I told you, you look absolutely beautiful tonight?"

Rachel: "So, are you saying I'm not beautiful on other nights?"

Joey: "You look beautiful every day"

Rachel blushed. Yes she knew they were engaged and even though they have been together quite some time now, she loved how he still gives her that tingling feeling inside of her. She had to admit, even after Lily's birth; Joey still manages to make her want him everyday.

Joey: "What are you thinking?" he smiles at her.

Rachel: "How much I love you" she took her free hand and placed it over Joey's.

Joey: "I can't wait to call you my wife"

Rachel blushes again. Does he ever stop being so sweet?

Rachel: "Neither can I" she froze "I mean husband" she smiled, and then carefully lifted her right leg, seductively grazing Joey's. When Joey felt something on his leg and realised it was Rachel, he watched her. She was smiling at him seductively but changed to a poker face when she noticed their waitress was coming over with their meals. God, how does she even do that?

Rachel's night didn't just end after Paul's Café. When Joey did not call for a cab but led her down the street, she was confused. It wasn't late but she surely did want to go home and do something else with him, only cause the house was free tonight.

Rachel: "Where are we going?"

Joey did not reply to her but held her hand tightly taking her to a new destination. When they have arrived at Four Season, Rachel gasped.

Joey: "Tonight, we're staying here"

Rachel: "What?"

Joey: "You heard me"

Rachel: "But we didn't pack any clothes"

Joey: "We wont be needing them anyway" he winked at her and pulled her inside.

* * *

Joey: "Look at the size of this bed!" Joey sprang onto the bed, arms stretched wide out. "Ah! Oh my God, this is the most comfortable bed ever. Rach?!"

Rachel: "There's a terrace! Joey! There's a terrace!"

She twirled around the room feeling so luxurious and the luckiest girl on the planet. Although they were supposed to be grown up, the one thing Rachel and Joey did not know what they had in common was they could be a little bit childish. It was proven tonight of how they were ridiculously excited by the inside of a hotel room.

Rachel rushed inside and clambered up beside Joey and they bounced gently together. Seeing her so happy made Joey even happier. That's all he wanted, to see her beautiful smile every single day. Joey gazed at her eyes and always found it so mesmerising. He smiled slowly and put one arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

She took his head between her hands and studied the lines of his face carefully. Not like she had not done it before but she wanted to remember every single detail of him always. She knew she had all her life to do so. She lightly brushed her lips against his once, twice and with the third time, his hands slid into her hair and held her there. He slowly parted from her lips, which really upset her.

Joey: "Y'know, this was not how I planned tonight"

Rachel: "What? What do you mean?" trying to understand because Joey never delays a good chance of sex.

Joey: "Well, first I would order champagne"

Right on queue there was a knock at the door. Rachel looked at the door and quickly turned around to face him with a shocked face. Although she was more amazed than shocked.

Joey thanked the man, grabbed the champagne and strawberries and quickly hurried back to Rachel, who was now sitting on the bed watching him in disbelief. Once again, does this man ever stop with the surprises?

He poured each of them a glass and fed her a strawberry. She too fed him one while giddying with joy.

Rachel: "So" she placed her hand lightly on his chest "now we are having champagne, what were you going to do next?" she raised an enquiring eyebrow.

Joey: "Well, I would take your glass like this" he reaches for her glass and placed it over the table. He walked over to her and offered his hand. She voluntarily took it and was on her feet.

Joey: "Then I would kiss you" she cocked her head trying to be serious contemplating his words. She was waiting for him to brush his lips against hers but he didn't. Instead, he placed him on her neck and slowly made his way to her ear and everywhere he knew she would love it.

Rachel closed her eyes, cocked her head a little to the side and enjoying his lips against her skin. He leaned closer to her and seductively whispered into her ear.

Joey: "Then I would take off your dress…" He reached for strap and gently pulled it off her shoulder only slightly. "As much as I love you in it, I love you out of it" He put his hands on her shoulder and gently ran them down her arms. He could feel heat starting to radiate from every inch of her body. He then slowly pulled the straps completely down off her shoulders. She involuntarily took her arms out of them and got out of her dress. Joey sucked in a deep breath and swallowed painfully when he saw she was not wearing a bra. She was making this rather difficult for him, but hey who was he to argue.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, cocked her head slightly to the side, waiting for his next move. She was trying to be patient but God he was killing her.

Joey: "You're so beautiful and perfect…" his hands lightly roamed her body and he brought his mouth close to her ear again. "Everywhere"

Rachel took a shuddering breath but at the same time trying to play along with him.

Rachel: "Hmmmm, now I am out of my dress, what did you plan to do next?"

Joey kissed her lips and laid her down on the bed. He kissed her here and there and once he reached her breast, she sucked in a deep breath.

After giving her a few seconds of light pleasure, he wandered further south, kissing his way down but halt at her pubic area. He slowly took her delicate panties off and began to tease her.

Rachel gave up trying to play along with his plan, so she craved in and enjoyed every single feeling he was giving her. He was weaving that tongue as though it were searching for something which persistently taking Rachel higher.

Rachel: "Oh yeah… that's it. I love it when you do that"

Joey didn't stop and his tongue probed deeper and deeper into Rachel. She was whimpering with each new feeling.

Rachel: "Ahhh… ahhh, Joey, I can't take much more. I need you… please" she whined.

Joey left a gentle kiss and quickly undressed himself. Within seconds he was back to her.

Joey: "Tonight, I'm not going to stop until you cry stop"

Rachel was intrigued but right now all she wanted was him inside her. When she felt pressure building at the entrance, she closed her eyes as she waited for the sensation that she knew was coming.

More she thought. Little by little, in a teasingly slow fashion, she felt herself being filled and being one with him. She groaned as loudly as she dared, after all they were at a hotel and not at home.

Joey kept his thrusts in rhythm like a slow dance he knew Rachel knew the steps to. With her nails digging into his skin, her legs wrapped around him and the sounds she was making urge him to go harder. He started to slip control and gradually he was going deeper and faster.

There was no way she was going to cry out stop as she was going to make love to him every single way they possibly can. It's going to be a long and unforgettable night Rachel thought.

* * *

Joey gathered the gang together at Monica's apartment, as he wanted to announce something really important. Obviously Rachel was not there, as he did not want to let her know. What he really wanted to discuss about was their wedding. He knew how much Rachel's father wanted their wedding at the Plaza but he was thinking of having it elsewhere. Barbados.

Monica: "So Joey, what's going on?"

Joey: "It's the wedding"

Monica: "What about the wedding?"

Phoebe: "Are you having second thoughts?!"

Ross: "Joey?!"

Joey: "What? No no, of course not! I don't want to do it at the Plaza"

Ross: "Why not?"

Joey: "Because… because I feel like Barbados would be the most beautiful place to have it." They all looked at him. Barbados? "Let me paint you guys a picture. Sunset, on a cliff, me waiting for Rachel at the altar, Rachel walks down the aisle and band playing "Isn't She Lovely".

The girls sighed. The guys were actually impressed. Who would have thought Joey would come up with this.

Phoebe: "Oh Joey that is so beautiful…"

Monica: "How did you?"

Joey: "I don't know. I was holding Lily in my arms one night and then suddenly this thought just came through. So I called Ma, Rachel's parents and they were cool with it"

Phoebe: "So we're going to Barbados?!"

Joey: "Yes, yes we are!"

Chandler: "Rachel is going to be so shocked, but Joe can you afford all of this? Y'know…"

Joey: "Look you guys, money isn't the issue. I have been earning more than I've expected. I've called Ma and she said whatever makes me happy. But that's not the point. I want Rachel to be happy. I want to give a wedding she'll never forget"

Ross listened carefully and was stunned. Wow. This was the first time he actually saw and heard how much Joey truly loves Rachel. This really assured his mind. He got up and patted Joey on the shoulder.

Ross: "Joey, if you want a wedding in Barbados, go for it. I just want to say, from the bottom of my heart, you are truly the one for Rachel. I am so happy and proud of you Joe"

Joey's mouth curved into a big smile and motioned him for a hug. He was so glad Ross was supporting their relationship and could not thank him enough.

Phoebe: "Awww, you guys. I'm so excited!"

Monica: "We all are!"

They all gathered for a group hug. So much love in one room, always had been and will always be.

* * *

Barbados. Rachel could not believe it. She was having her wedding in Barbados. Barbados! Monica and Phoebe were just finishing up her make up before she could wear her wedding dress. She was over excited but she felt sick at the same time. It won't be long till she would be saying her vows and forever be known as Mrs Tribbiani.

Monica: "How you holding up?"

Rachel: "Huh? Oh good, really good… I think"

Monica: "Just breathe Rachel, breathe… Think of nice calm things"

Rachel sat still and took calm slow breaths. Ok, this was working.

Phoebe: "_Raindrops on roses and rabbits and kittens, bluebells and sleighbells and … something with mittens_" Rachel and Monica turned around to look at her. They all laughed.

Rachel: "Oh, just like the first time but this time I won't be running out on my wedding… I hope not" she froze. Oh god, why did she open that door.

Monica: "You won't. Want to know why?"

Phoebe: "Because you love Joey and you are going to have an unforgettable wedding"

Rachel placed her hands on Phoebe and Monica.

Rachel: "Aww, thanks you guys, what would I do without you two? I love you!"

Monica: "We love you too"

Phoebe: "Ok, all done. Now go on, put on that wedding dress!" Phoebe squealed.

There was a knock on the door of room 1202.

Ross: "Hello?"

Phoebe: "Ross, what's up? Joey didn't run away did he?"

Ross: "No, I was hoping to talk to Rachel"

Monica: "She's changing at the moment what's up?"

Ross: "Oh, I guess it'll be best if I talk to her alone"

A few minutes later, Rachel walked out of the bathroom in her wedding dress.

Monica: "Oh my god, Rachel" she starts to cry.

Phoebe: "So beautiful Rachel"

Rachel starts to sob.

Phoebe: "No you can't cry!"

Ross: "Wow, just wow"

Rachel: "Oh Ross! What you doing here?" she started to feel a little sick.

Ross: "Everything is fine, I just wanted to have a quick chat" Monica and Phoebe quickly walked out of the room.

Rachel: "What's up Ross?"

Ross looked at her. She was breathtaking as always. He coughs.

Ross: "Oh… uh… you look absolutely beautiful. Joey is one lucky man" Rachel smiled at him.

Ross: "Before you say anything, I want to say I am very happy for you Rach. I really am. I know when I left to China, things weren't so great, but I had come to my senses and realised Joey is the one for you. My two best friend getting married, I couldn't be any happier. Y'know it's funny I always thought I would be the one marrying you, but sometimes things happen unexpectedly and sometimes things are meant to be, like you and Joey. So Rachel, I want to wish you all the best and happiness with him. I will always love you, y'know as a friend… and you know whatever you need, I'm here for you"

Rachel was stunned. She could not believe what she just heard from Ross. This isn't Ross, but it was. It is. She felt the lump in her throat starting again but she tried very hard to swallow it.

Rachel: "Oh Ross, you have no idea how much that means to me" she grabbed his hands and locked her eyes with his. "Thank you so much. You're such a great friend Ross, you truly are. I am the luckiest girl to have a friend like you and I cannot even begin to explain what I am feeling right now" and with that, she placed a light kiss against his lips and hugged him tightly.

Rachel: "I love you too Ross, always will and I too wish you all the best with Charlie"

Ross: "Thanks Rach, come on now, let's get yourself married!"

* * *

Joey waited patiently at the altar. Ok Joey, you can do this. Relax. You're Joey, Joey Tribbiani. Tribbiani's do not qu… He was interrupted by the music.

_"Isn't she lovely, isn't she wonderful…"_

Everyone stood up.

_"Isn't she precious, less than one minute old"_

When Rachel appeared at the end of the aisle, everyone turned around and sighed. Rachel felt tense but as soon as she caught sight of Joey and locked her eyes with his, all her worries were gone. He looked dashing and handsome in that tux and with that gorgeous smile on his face, she felt her heart melting away and her knees going weak. Her father patted her hand and they started to walk slowly down the aisle. The sun was as beautiful as it was beginning to set. It was like that afternoon on the boat when they had their kiss but this sunset, had more meaning and was the most beautiful one she had ever seen. Joey smiled and watched her dreamily. It's happening.

Her skin was glowing against the sunlight. Her smile was radiant and the sight of her in the wedding dress took Joey's breath away and knocked him off his feet. She was beyond beautiful, no one else can compare.

_"I never thought, through love we'd be, making one as lovely as she_

_But isn't she lovely made from love_

_Isn't she pretty, truly the angel's best_

_Boy, I'm so happy, we have been heaven blessed_

_I can't believe what God has done_

_Through us he's given life to one_

_But isn't she lovely made from love"_

Rachel smiles sheepishly as her father handled her over to Joey. Joey couldn't even take his eyes off her. She was absolutely beautiful. She never ceases to amaze him.

Rachel: "Hi" she whispered.

Joey: "Hey"

The music stopped and everyone took their seat, while never leaving their sight off Joey and Rachel. Monica was starting to feel teary. She could not believe her two best friends were about to be husband and wife. Now there will be 2 married couple in the gang.

Pastor: "Let us begin. Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here today, to join this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony…"

Joey: "Can we just skip to the vows?" he whispered

The pastor coughs but did not object: "We shall proceed to the vows"

Rachel gave a silent giggle. She turned to Phoebe and she handed her the vows.

Rachel: "Joey, I don't even know where to even begin. About 9 years ago, I ran away from my wedding looking for my best friend for comfort and who would have thought I would meet you. Never in my wildest dream I would think of us together, but… look where we are now. You are my rock Joey. You helped me in so many ways and give me strength to do the things I love. You are everything I ever wanted. I cannot ask for anything more but you. You're everything that I had ever been looking for my whole life. You are the person that I can be myself around and not only that, you make me believe I can touch the stars. You are my star, my better half, my soul mate and my friend. I want to spend my entire life with you and watch our family grow" she turns her face and focused on Lily who was in her mother's arms. She started to feel a lump in her throat "I love you Joey. I love you now, I will love you forever, till time stops" and then there it was, a little tear drop of happiness.

Pastor: "Joey?"

Joey: "Rachel, you have no idea how much you mean to me. You taught me more than anyone ever did. You taught me how to love. I thought I could never love anyone. You are first woman I have ever loved and will always love. Watching you walk down that aisle made me realise what a lucky guy I am. You're beautiful, smart, caring and I could go on forever. You deserve nothing else but happiness. I am willing to give you everything you want and make sure you know that I will always love you no matter what happens in our life. I thank God for opening my eyes and letting me love you. Who would think a guy like me could have a chance with you. And now, here we are… with our future before our beautiful daughter and us. You too are my soul mate and you are the person I want to and was meant to spend the rest of my life with. Also, I am so happy you have came to New York 9 years ago, because if you didn't, I would have never had met you.

Pastor: "Well then, at this time, I'll ask you Joey and you, Rachel to face each other and take each other's hands… Joey, do you take Rachel Green to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live?"

Joey: "I do"

Pastor: "Rachel, do you take Joey, to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him…"

Rachel: "I do!"

Joey took the ring and slid it on her finger. He tried very hard not to kiss her. Rachel wiped away her tears and quickly slid he ring on his finger.

Priest: "By the powers vested in me by the state of Barbados, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Joey immediately pulled her in and kissed her passionately. Rachel's heart melted. Everyone applauds.

Rachel: "We're officially Mr and Mrs Tribbiani!"

Joey kissed her again and when he pulled back, Joey and Rachel watched everyone clapping their hands, screaming and wooing them. Monica and Phoebe hugged each other while trying to contain their tears. Rachel interlocks her fingers with Joey and he led her down the aisle. She could not stop smiling. Everything was perfect.

_"__Isn't she lovely_

_Life and love are the same_

_Life is Aisha_

_The meaning of her name_

_Londie, it could have not been done_

_Without you who conceived the one_

_That's so very lovely made from love..."_


	20. 5 Years Later

**A/N: **I know _Isn't She Lovely_ is a song about a baby, but… in the episode _The One in Massapequa_ Rachel says"_On a cliff, in Barbados, at sunset, and Stevie Wonder sang Isn't She Lovely as I walked down the aisle." _–thumbs up-

* * *

**5 Years Later**

As the years had gone by, numerous things had happened after Joey and Rachel had gotten married.

Phoebe met a wonderful man and had gotten married to him not long after they had met. His name was Mike Hannigan, quite a wealthy man and was incredibly wonderful. The gang was very happy for Phoebe although they thought it was quite early but as long as she was happy so were they.

As for Monica and Chandler, well they moved out as soon as they had adopted 2 babies. It turned out Monica couldn't have a child, which brought much sadness to her, Chandler and the group. However, they both came to an agreement to adopt a child, as Chandler knew how much Monica long for one. It was overwhelming for the couple but now they had 2 children. Twins to be exact. Their baby girl was named after her birth mother, Erica and their baby boy, Jack after Monica's father. Monica and Chandler had moved into the suburb, which was devastated news to all. They agreed it was best to raise their children in the suburb, as the city wasn't ideal. They all knew things were changing but their love and friendship would not as long as they promised to keep in contact and be there for one another always.

For Ross and Charlie, things didn't go very well after Lily had turned one. However, not long after Phoebe's wedding, he had taken a week trip back to Beijing with Dr Rathman to see how the research was going. What was most surprising for him, he met Julie. Now Julie and Ross were in grad school and had dated way… way back. Julie was offered to participate with the research or dig some may say. They got into reminiscing in Beijing and one thing lead to another they are now engaged. After having a second chance, Ross realised how he and Julie had so much in common and 3 years of dating, Ross was sure she was the one for him. Of course Rachel was most surprised but if Ross was happy, so was she. She wanted nothing more for him but see him in a true and happy marriage. They all did to be honest. Let's just say 4th a charm?

Now, some of you want to know what had been happening with Joey and Rachel? Not long after Erica and Jack had turned one, Rachel was pregnant. By the time Lily was 3, her little baby brother was welcomed into their family. Rachel had named him Tyler, Tyler Tribbiani. He was an adorable little boy, who looked a lot like his father. Joey and Rachel could not be any happier that they were blessed with a son. As soon as Joey had found out Rachel was pregnant again, he immediately went house hunting for them to move in. He loved living in the city and he absolutely did not want to move out of the apartment as it holds way too much memories, but his family came first.

One morning, he took Rachel for a drive and headed out into the suburb. Rachel was confused and wondered why Joey had driven her all this way. He led her to their new house but Rachel was not allowed to peek. When she opened her eyes, she was blown away. Their new home wasn't so far from Monica and Chandler's nor the city and it wasn't just any typical suburban house. Some may say it's a dream house, some may not. You may be wondering how Joey could afford this, let's just say that he is quite a wealthy man at the moment. He had gotten into some big movie production, acted along side great actors and actresses and had been earning more than anyone had expected. With his career very strong and stable, he wanted nothing more but to support his family. Whereas Rachel, she had left Ralph Lauren not long after Monica and Chandler had moved out. She had run into Mark one afternoon, one of her colleague at Bloomingdale and he offered her a place at Louis Vuitton. Talk about dreams come true for Rachel. Everything was working out for everyone but right now, what were the gang truly up too?

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. This means the kids were at home and so were Joey and Rachel. Rachel rolled over to her side, glanced at the clock on her nightstand and rolled back. 9.07am. She rubbed her eye and turned her head to the other side of the bed trying to focus on the person next to her. There he was. Lying flat on his back, face up and peacefully sleeping. It was hard for Rachel not to kiss him but she contained herself and cuddled up next to him instead.

As Rachel was about to close her eyes again, the bedroom door swings open and you can guess who comes running in. Their 5-year-old daughter, Lily and 3-year-old son, Tyler.

Lily: "Wake up Mommy, wake up Daddy!" she screams as she jumps onto her mother.

Rachel: "Lily sweetie, not so loud" Lily placed a kiss on her mother's cheek and quickly jumped over to her father.

Tyler: "Mommy!"

Rachel: "Tyler, sweetie, come here"

Now Tyler was the quietest child out of the 2. Yes, he was only 3 years old but he was the sweetest and most adorable little boy. Lily grew day by day more like her mother. She was filled with grace and beauty but in fact she was one smart cookie.

Tyler holding onto his teddy bear ran towards the bed, quickly climbed up and cuddled next to Rachel. Rachel pulled him towards her and kissing him everywhere.

Joey was up in an instant as he heard Lily's scream.

Lily: "Daddy, wake up" she whines while trying to pull the blanket off her father. Joey groans.

Joey: "5 more minutes Lily"

Lily: "No, we're going to visit Aunt Monica today!"

Rachel: "Honey, it's still early. What's the rush?"

Lily: "I promised Erica I'd show her my new ballet shoes"

Rachel laughed. Just like her when she was young, a little show off but still likeable.

Lily kissed her father and he hugged her tightly towards him. He turned his head to face Rachel and smiled at her.

Joey: "Morning honey" he kissed her.

Rachel: "Morning" and she kissed him again.

Lily: "Can we have waffles for breakfast Mommy?"

Rachel: "Sure sweetie, how about you Tyler?" she lightly tickled him and he giggles.

Tyler: "Waffles too please!" he giggles again.

Now, Rachel had been taking some cooking lesson with Susie on some days but she still had a long way to go. Thankfully, Joey had hired Susie, their maid, who did all the cooking and cleaning. She was their lifesaver and was such a genuine woman. She adores the children and was a wonderful cook.

Rachel: "Lily, why don't you tell Susie that you want waffles for brekkie? Take your brother with you"

Lily: "Ok Mommy!" She jumped off her father and rushed over to Tyler. She took his hand and led him out of their parent's bedroom.

Joey: "She looks a lot like you everyday, do you know that?" He puts his hand over her waist and pulls her in closer.

Rachel turned to her side so she could face him. She watched him absorbedly and studied his face. 5 years of marriage and he still manages to captivate her every morning and day. Joey slowly placed his hand to her face, taking a strand of hair out of her face. He caressed her face with his thumb, watching her dreamily. The stream of sunlight that seems to make her face glow ever so beautifully took his breath away. She never ceases to amaze him even though they woke up next to each other everyday. As he gazed into her blue eyes, he sighed and placed a gentle kiss on her nose.

Joey: "Hi" Rachel giggled.

Rachel: "Hi" she hummed and thought how she felt so loved and beautiful because of him. "Look we should wake up before Lily gets cranky"

Joey: "Hmmm, I was thinking of having a shower…"

Rachel: "Oh"

Joey: "And I was wondering if you wanted to join me?" he smirks at her.

Rachel: "Thought you'll never ask" Rachel quickly jumped out of bed and when she was on her feet she looked at Joey.

Rachel: "So… what are you waiting for?" she said seductively.

Joey tittered and rolled himself out of bed. He wrapped his arm around her waist from behind and pushed her towards the bathroom.

When breakfast was over, Rachel helped her kids into their clothes and made sure they were cleaned and nicely dressed. After all, Rachel was a fashion diva and having her kids look their best was important to her. Well, fashion was important to her but her kids and Joey meant the most to her.

Lily: "Can I wear my new ballet shoes today?" she said happily while giving her a cheeky grin.

Rachel: "Yes, of course you can sweetie"

Lily clapped her hands and ran quickly over to her shoe closet and grabbed her new pink ballet flats. It had a pretty bow on top and was quite shiny. She placed them on and twirled around the room. She then ran to the mirror while playing with her braid hair Rachel had done for her.

Rachel: "You look beautiful Lily, now it's mine turn"

Lily: "Ok, I'm going to go and show daddy" and then she was gone.

Not long after Lily ran up the stairs to look for her mother. Rachel was just finishing up her final touches of her makeup. As she was applying her lipstick, Lily quietly approached her making minimum noise as possible. She watched her mother closely.

Rachel: "Lily, I can see you" she placed the lid back on the lipstick and smiled as she turned to face her daughter.

Lily smiled as she kept approaching her mother. Rachel was confused. She was oddly quiet.

Rachel: "What? What's wrong?"

Lily reached her little hand and tentatively touching her mother's hair.

Lily: "You look beautiful, mom" she said seriously. Rachel's heart was touched. She smiled.

Rachel: "Thank you sweetie, but not as beautiful as you" she lightly pinch her daughter's nose. Next thing you know, Lily crashes herself into Rachel's body.

Rachel was not expecting her daughter to run suddenly into her arms and hug her. Rachel didn't hesitate but placed her arms around her daughter gently.

Lily: "I love you Mommy" she said it sincerely.

Rachel: "I love you too" she let go of Lily and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Now the two of them failed to notice that Joey had been watching the whole scene.

Joey: "Aww look at my two favourite girls"

As soon as Rachel met his eyes, he smiled at her.

Joey: "So, we ready to go?"

Rachel stood up onto her feet and held Lily's hand and walked up to Joey. She gave him a kiss and Tyler who was in his arms.

Rachel: "Yes, let's go see the Bings!"

* * *

As Joey was parking the car in the Bing's driveway, Monica and Chandler approached outside to greet them. When they heard the car's engine they knew immediately the Tribbiani's have arrived.

Lily was the first one out of the car as she ran into Monica's arms. Lily adored her Aunt Monica, even though they weren't blood related, in each other's eyes they were more than just friends, they were family.

Lily: "Aunt Monica!" she rushed into her aunt's arm. Monica kissed her and gazed up and down at her.

Monica: "Lily my girl… wow look how beautiful you look"

Lily smiled brightly and twirled around for her. She then noticed Chandler was waiting patiently for his hug.

Chandler: "Hi there Lily, come here"

Monica: "Rachel, Joey… Hi" she hugged them both and then pinched Tyler's cheeks.

Tyler: "Aunt Monica" he smiled shyly. Monica picked him up and ushered everyone to come inside.

Lily: "Is Erica and Jack home today?"

Chandler: "Yeah, they're inside watching TV. In fact they have been waiting for you. Go on" she nodded her head and skipped along the path that led to the front door of the Bing's house.

Monica: "So how are we this fine morning..." she glanced at her watch, 10 minutes till noon, she was safe.

Rachel: "Great, how about you guys?"

Monica: "Really great, so glad you and Joey can come by"

Joey: "Are you kidding? Homemade lunch made by Monica, I wouldn't miss that" he chuckles. Rachel shakes her head and sighed, typical Joey.

Rachel: "Thanks for having us over Mon"

Monica: "Oh you're welcome. Seriously, I still hate not having everyone over everyday"

Rachel nodded her head. She had to admit, she sure miss running to each other's apartment and the fact everyone lived so close to one another. Ross who lived in Ugly Naked Guy's apartment, Phoebe who lived a few blocks away and Monica and Chandler across the hall. Those were the days. Sometimes she felt like it was just yesterday but it was years ago. Now they were heading into different direction, each with a family to take care of.

After lunch, the kids were happily playing with each other whereas the adults sat in the living room catching up with each other's lives. Rachel sat cosily next to Joey who he had his arm wrapped around her. Monica watched them from time to time and surely admired their married life. She was stunned how they still were able to keep this connection so strongly all these years. It felt like they were dating for the very first time. The only reason Monica was thinking so because truth is, Monica and Chandler had been having some problem. Only recently, Monica and Chandler were not having so much of quality time together. On some night, she worked very late and had no time to see Chandler or Chandler would have small trip in regards to his advertisement job. And then there was Erica and Jack. Monica spent most of her time making sure their needs were met and ensuring they had a healthy and happy life. They were very important to her but so was Chandler, but sometimes she felt like they are not making enough effect. It wasn't as bad as it sound, but she felt there was this distance and if she didn't act on it, it will become worst, much worst.

Chandler returned from the bathroom and sat quietly next to his wife. Monica rested herself against him hoping that Rachel and Joey would not catch on what was really happening.

Rachel: "Hey, so have you guys heard anything from Phoebe or Ross?"

Monica: "Yeah I have. Ross and Julie are making final wedding arrangement, you guys will definitely get an invitation real soon and for Phoebe, I haven't heard from her"

Joey: "Actually I spoke to Pheebs the other day, she asked whether we can all go to dinner next week"

Rachel: "What? How come I didn't know this?" she looked at Joey raising an enquiring eyebrow but still with a serious face. Joey tried to construct his words. He was a bit afraid she was going to get upset but truth was he had completely forgotten. Actually he had gone to bed right after chatting with Phoebe so it slipped his mind the next day.

Joey: "I… eh… I went straight to bed when we finished chatting and you were in the shower. So it slipped my mind. I'm so sorry honey" he pouted his lips and made puppy eyes. She really didn't mind but seeing him so cute and that he were sincerely sorry, she kissed him.

Rachel: "You are forgiven"

Monica smiled in admiration and so did Chandler. Chandler took her hand and held onto it tightly. Monica flinched at the sudden touch. She was surprised but her heart felt very warm.

Chandler: "So Joe, how's the acting going?"

Joey snapped out of his thought and stopped himself from looking at Rachel.

Joey: "Oh, yeah it's going great! I'm actually in this new movie and I got the male lead!"

Monica: "That's great! What's the movie about?"

Joey: "It's some sort of action movie and bit of romance. I'm not too clear about the storyline but I remember the male lead helps the girl escape an attack and as they spend time together they fall in love"

Rachel turned her head quickly, in love you say.

Rachel: "So, huh, who's playing the female role?"

Joey: "I actually don't know, I'll found out on Monday"

Rachel started to fidget. She stared at her fingers, as it seems to look rather amusing. Joey watched her intently and realised that she didn't look too happy.

For the past few years, Rachel had been very supportive with all the roles Joey had done. She was indeed very proud of him like all his friends were. She was beyond happy that he was becoming very successful. However, at the same time, when there was a role that involved some sort of romance, she hesitated and pretended like it was not a problem. It's acting and she knew it very well but you can say it was purely due to jealously but as his wife she had the right to feel this way. After all, Joey had quite a buzz and was well known as one hot actor in the biz.

Joey: "Rach, what's wrong?"

Rachel shrugged.

Rachel: "Nothing" but she knew it was a lie and so did Joey including Monica and Chandler.

Joey: "No, you're lying. Oh honey, it's just a part. You are the only woman I love. Beside look" he took her left hand and lightly touched her ring. He smiled at her.

Rachel: "I know, I know… It's just…"

Joey stopped her by placing his lips against hers. She remained silent and smiled sheepishly.

Monica: "Aww, look at you guys" she smiled at them darted her eyes to the floor and back again at them.

Rachel watched Monica. Something was bothering Monica, she could feel it.

Rachel: "Hey honey, is it okay if I go talk with Monica, y'know girl stuff?"

Joey: "Yeah of course, I'll stay here with Chandler"

Rachel: "Come on Mon" she lifted herself off the couch, walked over to Monica and took her hand. Monica was surprised but voluntarily took Rachel's hand and led her out of the living room.

Joey: "So, now the wives are gone. How about some beer and tv?" he grins

Chandler hesitated. He sighed.

Chandler: "Actually Joey, there was something I want to talk to you about"

Joey: "What is it?"

Chandler: "It's about Monica and I. Actually it's more about me" he frowns.

Joey thought to himself. Oh no, this can't be good.

Once the bedroom door closed, Rachel and Monica sat quietly on the bed. Rachel watched Monica. There was definitely something wrong. Just by watching Monica's expression, seeing how she was not beaming with happiness as she always did worried her a lot.

Rachel: "Mon, is everything ok?"

Monica didn't reply. She hesitated and started to squirm a little.

Rachel: "Monica, please. Something is bothering you, what is it?"

Monica closed her eyes and let out a small sigh.

Monica: "It's Chandler and I"

Rachel thought to herself. Oh no, this can't be good.


	21. The Unexpected

Rachel didn't move as she listened carefully to every single word that came out of Monica's mouth. Monica cannot be serious. Rachel felt horrible for not noticing but how could she. She doesn't visit Monica as frequently as she used too, but every time she had talked with Monica over the phone not once did she picked up how Monica was actually feeling. Was she too self absorbed? But she can't blame herself for not knowing what was going on with her best friend. She tried to study Monica's face. She did look a little pale and the lines on her face made her look little stressed out.

Monica: "Rach, I don't know what to do. But if I don't, I feel like I might lose him"

Rachel watch as her face fell and she could see that Monica was close to tears. Never did she think about the possibility of any problems between Monica and Chandler. She then thought about how Joey and her had been acting earlier. Now she felt terrible.

Rachel: "Mon, I had no idea. You're not going to lose him, you're not. You two… you're Monica and Chandler. You guys are made for each other. Listen, you have to talk to him."

Monica: "Do you think I haven't tried? One night he came home and just didn't say anything. I've asked him why, but he wouldn't tell me. I asked but he just didn't bother. After then I just gave up and pretend like none of it had happened"

Rachel: "Maybe, maybe he has a reason for acting this way?"

Monica: "He has been a lot distance lately and I just don't know what else I should do. He looks down all the time and God I know his trying but there is something that's bothering him. Please Rach help me"

Rachel wasn't the best person to ask for advice. Usually Monica was the person who gave her the advice. But seeing her so lost and afraid that she will lose Chandler, she must do something. Rachel sat in thought and quickly came up with an idea.

Rachel: "How about this, next week. Bring Erica and Jack over to mine place so they can spend the evening. You and Chandler have some time together. How does that sound?"

Monica: "Really? You would do that for me?"

Rachel: "What? Are you kidding? You're my best friend Monica. I would do anything for you, like you would do anything for me. Right now, I don't know what else I can do to help you, but I do know that you need to sort some things out with Chandler, alone, without the kids"

Monica: "Thanks Rach" she sniffled and leaned forward to hug Rachel.

In the car, on the way back home Rachel's mind wasn't thinking anything else but about Monica and Chandler. Lily and Tyler were resting at the back seat, as they were extremely tired from the entire day playing with Erica and Jack. Rachel turned her head to check up on them and when she found them peacefully sleeping she turned back to look at Joey. She sighed.

Rachel: "Joey, honey. I need to tell you something." Joey didn't flinch but kept his eyes on the road.

Joey: "It's about Chandler and Monica, isn't?"

Rachel closed her eyes and let out a small breath.

Rachel: "What did Chandler say?"

Joey hesitated and started to feel a little uncomfortable. The words that Chandler had told him earlier were still lurking around in his mind. He gripped the wheel tighter but tried to calm himself. He had to tell Rachel. He hated keeping secrets especially from his wife. He pressed onto the brake as the lights turned red.

Joey: "Rach… I don't know how to say this but…"

Rachel: "But what Joe?" she watched his expression on the side. Joey's face was a bit tense but when she focused on his eyes, it seems like he was about to cry. Joey didn't answer her. When the lights were green, Joey turned the corner and stopped the car immediately along the curb. He turned off the engine and sat back, his eyes fixed onto the wheel. Rachel kept her eyes locked onto Joey. She knew they were not yet home which cause Rachel to become even more concern.

Rachel: "Honey, is everything ok?"

Joey didn't look at his wife but he grabbed her hand and clung onto it tightly.

Joey: "Chandler… he's sick" Joey felt his breathing becoming a little short. It was only because a small lump was forming at the back of his throat.

Rachel: "Sick? What do you mean sick?" Rachel held her other hand over Joey's.

Joey: "The doctor said that… oh god" he closed his eyes and tried very hard to concentrate on his breathing. Rachel caresses his hand, while the other rubbing his neck. This cannot be good at all.

Joey: "He has cancer"

Rachel froze. Cancer? She repeated the word again. No, this can't be happening. Joey placed his head on the wheel and gripped onto it tightly. He wanted to scream but with the kids in the car he cannot do that. Then there it was, the tears that finally came out of Joey's eyes. Rachel unfastens her seat belt, reached over and pulled him in for a hug. She soothed him but too could not stop the tears that were coming out of her own eyes. They both cried quietly as they did not want their children to be awake seeing them like this.

Rachel: "It's going to be ok, it has to be. Chandler is a wonderful person, he does not deserve this at all," she cried. Joey did not reply to her. He didn't want to give up on hope but this was serious, very serious and he hated himself for not being able to do anything to help him.

Lily heard a faint cry and started to squirm. She rubbed her eyes, trying to focus at the image that was forming what seem to be her parents.

Lily: "Are we home yet?"

Rachel jumped out of her thoughts and Joey sat back into his seat. They both wiped off their tears.

Rachel: "No sweetie, almost" Joey started the engine again which confused Lily. She didn't question about it but shortly was distracted by the view outside the window.

Rachel kept quiet looking outside the window on her left as she thought of one person. Monica.

* * *

It was Monday and Joey surely knew what day it was. Today was the day he was going to find out who he will be acting opposite in the new movie, A Shot of Love. Despite the fact his best friend was going through a difficult time, he was excited for this role. If you surely knew Joey, action movie was his favourite – you do not want to know how many times he had seen Die Hard. Anyway, as he made his way through the studio and was greeted by many people, carelessly without looking where he was going, he accidentally bumped into someone. This someone wasn't just anyone.

Joey: "Oh my God, I'm so sorry" he gazed at the woman in front of him. She had blonde no wait quite orangy colour hair, very curly, and somewhat looked rather familiar. Maybe a little too familiar... When she gazed up at Joey, Joey gasped.

Kate Miller.

Joey: "Kate?" he said while his eyes were wide opened and mouth slightly hung open. He was astonished to see her.

Kate: "Joey, hi! Long time no see" she smiled at him.

Joey: "What are you doing here? You went to LA, well was in LA!"

Kate: "Yeah, I was in a soap opera there but recently got an offer to do a movie here in New York" she shrugged.

Joey: "Oh that's great. How are you? And so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going there…"

Kate: "I'm fine don't worry about it. I'm great, how about you?"

Joey: "Really good, yeah. Wow, I'm so surprised to see you here"

Kate: "Likewise" she laughed nervously, "So what are you doing here?"

Joey: "Oh, I got the male lead in the new movie, _A Shot of Love_ what-"

Kate: "What? No way, what a coincidence! I'm actually playing the female role in that movie!"

Joey: "No, you're kidding!"

Kate: "I'm not! This is so great. It's going to makes things easier on set I guess"

Joey: "What do you mean?" knitting his eyebrows at her.

Kate: "Well, we know each other and y'know no awkwardness and stuff"

Joey: "Right..." he wasn't too sure what she meant entirely. Possibly the acting but still, at one stage he did love her but he didn't want to open that door into the past.

Kate: "Anyway, I reckon we should go and see the director but how about we catch up over coffee?"

Joey: "Yeah, sounds great" Kate reached into her handbag and pulled out her card which had her agent number and her details.

Kate: "Give me a call yeah?"

Joey nodded his head and began walking along side Kate to the office. He looked at her card. Wow, Kate Miller. Who would have thought that he was ever going to see her again? Joey placed the card in the pocket of his pants and turned his head. Then did he realised Kate was looking at him. She smiled at him when her eyes met his. Joey returned that smile and quickly turned his gazed to the front. What he failed to notice was that Kate didn't do the same. She kept her eyes on Joey looking up and down on him secretively. Oh no…

* * *

It was exactly a week since Rachel and Joey visited the Bings. Tonight Erica and Jack were staying over night so their parents would had some quality time together. Monica dropped off the kids over at Rachel's and had told her she'll be back in the morning to pick them up. When she said her thanks and goodbye, Rachel watch her drive away and wipe away the tear that was streaming down her face. This was too much for her.

As Monica was driving back home, she thought of Chandler. She was making his favourite dinner tonight but she was nervous at the same time. It had been awhile since they had some time together alone without the kids.

She waited patiently for his arrival. As soon as she heard the keys rattling, she rushed to the front door waiting to welcome him home. Chandler opened the door and was surprised to see Monica there. He listened carefully to see if his children were going to greet him but there was no sound of them. He closed the door quietly and bent forward to kiss his wife's cheek.

Monica: "Hi" she said nervously while offering to take his jacket.

Chandler: "Hey… where are kids?"

Monica: "Rachel offered to have them tonight, so uhmm we can spend the evening together" she gave him a smile but Chandler missed it as he was taking off his shoes.

Chandler: "Oh" when he saw her face, he gave her a weak smile.

Monica: "Did you want to shower or have dinner now?"

Chandler pretended to think it thoroughly. Clearly he wanted to have a shower but seeing that Monica made so much effort tonight, he couldn't just leave her.

Chandler: "Dinner sounds great"

They ate quietly at the dinner table. At times they would make small conversation but no longer than 2 minutes they would run out of things to say. _Don't be too hard on him Mon. _Rachel words repeated in her head numerous times. She needed to ask him.

Monica: "Chandler… There's something I've been trying to ask you. Well, I have been for the past few weeks. I don't know how to put this but I feel like, something is bothering you" she looked at him nervously.

Chandler placed his fork down. It was killing him. How was he going to say it to his wife? Oh yeah something is, guess what Monica I have cancer, so what do you think I should do? He was starting feel tense. He didn't want to put his wife in a difficult situation but…

Monica: "Please Chandler, I feel like our marriage is falling apart"

Chandler: "Monica, it's not. It's… it's complicated"

Monica: "Complicated? You know what's complicated? Trying to figure out what the hell is going on with you. This. Our marriage. Us!"

She tried to remain calm. _Don't be too hard on him Mon_. _He's probably has a lot going on_.

Chandler sighed. He pushed his chair back and walked off into the kitchen. Monica watched him in disbelief. How can he just walk away? Chandler poured himself a glass of water. He quickly drank from it till there was nothing left, not even a drop. This was it. He knew he had to confess to Monica. If not, it's eating him alive and much worst, his family too.

Chandler walked slowly back to the dinning room. When he saw Monica was wiping away her tears, his heart began to ache. He hated this. He hated seeing her sad and worst he hated himself for putting her through this.

Chandler: "Monica" she quickly wiped away her tears and gazed up at him.

Chandler: "I… About a few weeks ago I went to the doctors to have myself checked up. A week later, he called for my results" he started to feel a lump forming at the back of his throat.

Monica: "What did he say?" she watched him nervously.

Chandler: "He said… He said that I may have prostate cancer" he turned his back away from Monica as quickly as possible. He covered his face in his hand and soon realised that he was crying.

Monica completely went numb. She couldn't feel her pulse and her breathing had stopped. It took a few seconds later until she had a faint cry. Coming to realise it was Chandler, she quickly got onto her feet and walked towards him. She wrapped her arms around him. This cannot be happening. Her tears too like Chandler were streaming down her face.

Chandler: "I'm sorry Mon I didn't tell you earlier, I didn't know how to…" he said as he wrapped his arms around Monica.

Monica: "We can get through this. I know we can" she lifted his face so her eyes could meet his "I'm here for you Chandler, always. I'll never leave you" she looked deep into his eyes. She could see how much pain he was in for hiding such an important yet deathly secret. She should be angry with him, for keeping this from her for so long. However, realising the reason he had been so distance was only because he did not want to put his family in pain. Monica pushed herself towards him as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. As his wife, she was not going to leave him fight this journey alone.

Rachel pushed the button as soon as Monica hung up the phone. She wasn't sure what she was feeling. There were mixed off emotions running through her.

Joey: "Rachel?" Joey watched her holding the phone. "Honey?"

Rachel snapped out of her thoughts when she felt the touch from someone. She gazed up and realised it was Joey.

Joey: "It was Monica, wasn't it?" she nodded her head. She placed the phone down and quickly ran into his arm for embrace. Joey soothed her with one hand caressing her hair while the other wrapped tightly around her waist. Rachel shut her eyes tightly as she could. Why was God doing this to her friend? Chandler was a good person. He didn't deserve this at all.

Joey wanted to ask her what Monica said, but he figured it was best to stay quiet. Suddenly the phone rang again. Rachel opened her eyes as she felt Joey loosening his grip around her waist. Joey reached over the table to grab the phone.

Joey: "Hello? Oh hey Pheebs. I'm good how about you? Oh yeah. Uhmm did you want to talk to Rachel? All right." He handed the phone to her and she quickly took it. In fact she wasn't really in the mood to talk to Phoebe.

Rachel: "Hey Phoebe"

Phoebe: "Hey! So, has Joey told you about dinner?"

Rachel: "Yeah he has"

Phoebe: "I was thinking we should all catch up next week. Do you guys have any plans?"

Rachel: "Not that I know of…"

Phoebe: "Great! How about Four Seasons?"

Rachel: "Sounds great Pheebs"

Phoebe: "I already called Ross, I have been trying to contact Monica but she isn't answering…"

Rachel: "Oh… Hey Pheebs"

Phoebe: "Yeah?"

Rachel hesitated. She wasn't too sure whether she should tell her in person or over the phone. She gazed at Joey. Joey gave her a blank expression. She covered the phone with her hand.

Rachel: "Should I tell her?" she whispered.

Joey hesitated. He wasn't sure either. However, he shook his head. It would be best if Monica and Chandler told her including Ross.

Phoebe: "Hello? Rachel?"

Rachel: "Sorry Pheebs, I'll let Monica know. You leave a message about date and time okay sweetie?"

Phoebe: "Great! Of course! I got to go now, but have a lovely evening you too!"

Rachel: "Bye Phoebe, say hi to Mike for me"

Phoebe: "Will do, bye" and then the line ended.

Rachel placed the phone down and sighed. She was not looking forward to this dinner.


	22. Don't Lose Hope

Joey and Rachel were just getting ready for their dinner tonight with the gang. The past couple of days weren't so great for them. They were simply not in the mood for anything. When Monica had come over to pick up her kids the following morning, she couldn't help but cry on Rachel's shoulder. She looked so broken and it tore Rachel's heart apart. She didn't know what to do or say and so, she simply just let Monica cried and she consoled her.

Joey and Rachel sure did make an effort for their kid's sake but in the back of their mind they kept thinking about Chandler. Lily did noticed that her parents were feeling rather sad but when she asked, they would pretend that everything was okay but really it wasn't.

Rachel: "Bedtime is 9, no later okay?"

Lily: "Oh but Mummy it's Saturday tomorrow! No school" she frowned.

Rachel: "Fine, 9.30 that's the latest ok? Molly?" Molly laughed but nodded her head.

Molly: "Listen to your mom Lily"

Now Molly, Molly was their nanny. Rachel and Joey hired her shortly when Lily was a few weeks old. Since then, Rachel kept in contact with Molly and from then on, whenever she needed someone to look after the kids, she was there to give a helping hand.

Lily folded her arms together, looking rather grumpy but still stuck in her own thoughts. Obviously she wanted to stay up later but she knew she couldn't disobey her mother's rules.

Lily: "Fine" she ran into her mother's arm and hugged her tightly, "Have a lovely night mom"

Rachel: "Thank you sweetie" she hugged her daughter and placed a gentle kiss. She turned to Molly and mouthed thank you. Molly nodded her head and smiled at her. Rachel turned to Tyler and bent down to pick him up.

Rachel: "And you, listen to Molly ok sweetie?" she kissed him. Tyler tentatively touched her hair wit his tiny fingers and nodded his head. Rachel pointed her finger to her cheeks and he quickly placed a kiss on both side.

Joey: "Let's go Honey, bye kids. We love you" he tousled Tyler's hair.

Lily: "I love you too! Bye Daddy" she waved.

Tyler: "Bye Daddy, bye Mommy" Rachel placed him down and linked her arms through Joey's. When they were out of the door, she sighed. Tonight was going to be a long night.

When the couple had arrived at Four Season, they were greeted by the staff and were led to their table under the reservation name of Mike Hannigan. As soon as they saw familiar faces at the dinner table, Phoebe placed her hand up in the air waving at them.

Phoebe: "Joey! Rachel!" she smiled widely.

Rachel tried to relax herself and quickly yet elegantly walked over to Phoebe placed a kiss on her cheek and hugged her.

Phoebe: "You made it! Just on time" Rachel nodded and tried to give her a cheerful smile. She looked at Mike and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Rachel: "Hi Mike" she looked at Julie and Ross who was sitting at the round table. "Julie, Ross. So good to see you all" she walked over to Ross hugged him and then Julie.

Ross: "How are we? Joey! Man, it has been so long" Ross pulled him in for a hug and patted his back.

Joey: "I know! I've been great. How about you?" he pulled out a chair for his wife and seated himself next to Ross.

Ross: "I've been well, busy with university and y'know the wedding, but overall great"

Julie: "You should be receiving an invitation real soon" she smiled at Joey and quickly glanced at Rachel. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight Rach, your dress wow!"

Rachel sat down and when she realised Julie had given her a compliment she gazed up with an astonished expression.

Rachel: "Oh, thank you Julie! So do you!" giving her a smile. In the past Rachel, well, she didn't really like Julie but now that she was all grown up with a family, her feelings for Julie had changed. Seeing how happy Ross was, she had let it all go. In fact, Rachel had come to a conclusion - Julie wasn't actually that bad.

Julie: "Thanks, where's Monica and Chandler?"

Rachel hesitated at the sudden mention of their names. She glanced at Phoebe who was looking at her watch.

Phoebe: "It's just past 6, Monica is never late"

Joey: "They're probably stuck in traffic or something" he said while feeling rather unease. Rachel gazed at Joey who had his hands together in ball. She quickly placed her hands over his and he gladly took it. When her eyes met with his, she gave him a weak smile.

Mike: "Should we look at the menu?"

Phoebe: "Yeah that's a good idea, while we're waiting for them"

15 minutes had pass. There was light conversation among the table, which kept Rachel and Joey occupied. Not long did they all see a familiar couple heading towards their table led by their waitress for the night.

Waitress: "Here is your table Sir" he smiled and left instantly.

Monica: "Sorry we were late, Jack and Erica's nanny, she came over later"

Phoebe: "Oh that's all right. Come here you two!" Phoebe pushed her chair back and got off immediately to greet Monica and Chandler.

Phoebe: "I missed you guys so much!" Monica smiled and nodded her head.

When they all greeted each other and ordered, Monica looked at Chandler nervously. He was trying his best to wear a smile and making conversation with his friends. Monica figured it would be best to tell them after they had their meals. Right now, everyone looked happy, well apart from Joey and Rachel, so she didn't want to kill their mood.

Most of the evening during their meals, they were all engaged in Ross's conversation about his wedding. Chandler joked about the 4th meaning Julie, may be the one for him and that he should erase his lawyer off speed dial. Cheap shot but at least they had a laugh. When they had their dessert, Phoebe suggested they should go for some drink and maybe some dancing. However, Monica knew it was now or never.

Monica: "Wait Pheebs, there's something Chandler and I wanted to tell you guys" she glanced at Chandler who was looking at his friends nervously. Rachel closed her eyes and reached out for Joey's hand. When she felt the warmth of his hand, she held onto him tightly.

Ross: "What is it Mon?" gazed at Monica and quickly at Chandler.

Phoebe: "Is everything alright?"

Monica hesitated. She was trying to figure out the right words to tell them. But before she could Chandler started to speak.

Chandler: "I have cancer" he blurted out. Rachel turned her head to the side. She was trying very hard to fight back her tears. Joey held his breath as he watched his best friend who had a pain yet sad face.

While Rachel and Joey were fighting back their tears, the other 4 hung their mouth open, staring at Chandler in disbelief. They were completely speechless. Monica took Chandler's hand and interlocked her fingers with his. When he looked at her, she gave him a weak smile.

Monica: "I know this is a lot to take in… but we both need all the support we can get"

Rachel: "Of course… we are here for you Chandler, you need to know that" she said in a crackling voice. She quickly grabbed the napkin off the table and began wiping away the tears.

Joey: "We love you Chandler, we're with you every step of the way" he said sincerely and Chandler knew he meant every single word. He smiled at Joey and mouthed thank you.

Still in shock but Phoebe got off her seat, dragging her feet to Chandler. Once by his side, she bent over and simply wrapped her arms around him. She wasn't sure whether she should say sorry or even say anything at all.

Phoebe: "You will be in my prayers every night Chandler" she began to cry.

Chandler: "Thank you Phoebe, please don't cry. It makes me uncomfortable" Phoebe nodded her head and wiped away her tears. Ross raise his voice but at the same time thought thoroughly how to construct his words.

Ross: "Chandler, Monica. I don't know what to even say… Like Joey said, we are here for you always. Stay strong" Chandler nodded his head for appreciation.

Mike: "Have- have you gone to the doctors to get further results?"

Chandler: "I've called for an appointment, tomorrow actually. So… I want to say it had been a rough couple of weeks but for Monica" he grabbed her hands and she watched him in sadness "and you guys, I am going to fight this and be strong"

Everyone watched him and tried to put on a smile on their face for encouragement.

Monica: "I know you can" and with that she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

* * *

Everyone agreed that it was best to skip for drinks and called it a night. They were feeling a bit unease with the news but for Chandler, he was feeling slightly better. Now that his friends knew and they were supporting him, he was determined to fight this journey no matter what the outcome will be.

When Joey and Rachel had arrived home, found the kids asleep and had thanked Molly, they decided it was definitely time for bed. After finishing washing up, Rachel climbed into bed, cuddling up next to Joey. They haven't said one word to each other after saying goodbye to their friends. Joey hated the silence treatment and he knew they were still in thought about Chandler.

Rachel: "What a night…" she said quietly. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him.

Joey: "How are you feeling?"

Rachel: "I don't really know. All these emotions are running inside me. I'm just hoping Chandler will be ok" she sighed.

Joey: "Me too"

After a few minutes had passed, Rachel decided it was enough.

Rachel: "I'm tired of thinking about this, it's dragging us both down… Let's just talk about something else?"

Joey: "Okay" he lightly caresses her arm and concentrated his fingers touching her smooth skin.

Rachel: "Hey, you never end up telling me how was your day at the studio on Monday?" she lifted her head and turned to face him.

Joey: "Oh didn't I tell you?"

Rachel: "No, I've asked but something distracted us and I've completely forgot… So how was it?"

Joey sighed.

Rachel: "What? What happened?" Joey hesitated.

Joey: "You're not going to like what I am about to say next" Rachel shifted her body upright and waited patiently.

Rachel: "I'm listening"

Joey: "Well… uhh, Kate Miller she's in the movie"

Kate Miller. Why does that name sound so familiar? Kate Miller, Kate- Nooooooooo!

Rachel turned her head to look at him.

Rachel: "Kate, Kate Miller… that actress you fell in love with in that play… years ago?" she uttered nervously.

Joey watched her in fear but was afraid she was thinking otherwise.

Joey: "Yeah, I never thought I would ever see her again. Listen it's just a role. It will not mean anything" he sat up and held her hands in his. He was trying to find her eyes but she wasn't looking at him. When she repeated the last sentence he had said, she immediately gazed at him.

Rachel: "What do you mean _it will not mean anything?"_ she said sharply.

Joey: "No, no. She's acting as the love interest to my character"

Rachel: "Huh, I see. So how is Kate?" she looked down at her hands, which was held by Joey's.

Joey: "She looks great. We didn't really get a chance to talk much"

Rachel: "So, you're going to meet _Kate_ again, y'know catch up and talk?" Joey opened his mouth and closed it again. Rachel gasped. She withdrawn her hands and gazed at him.

Joey: "Well, we are going to be in the movie together and I thought as friends, it would be nice to chat over coffee" he paused, letting the word_ friends_ sink into her mind. "Y'know when I saw her, I was like oh my god Kate! But when I realised it was her, there was nothing. Of course there was nothing, because Joey only loves one woman" he paused and lifted her chin so his eyes met hers. Rachel remained silent. "Look if you disapprove of this role, I will turn it down…" Rachel froze. No, he couldn't do that. "Rachel honey… for you, I will do anything"

Rachel's heart melted at his words. She placed a finger gently upon his lips before he could speak again.

Rachel: "No, I can't let you do that. Its just y'know…" he nodded his head. Joey did love this woman at one point but she turned him down and left him. "I'm just being silly" she shook her head. "I trust you" she smiled at him. "And I love you" his eyes lit up and he smiled.

Rachel placed her hand to the back of his neck and leaned forward to kiss him. She placed her lips to his ears.

Rachel: "Mr Tribbiani, you are mine" she whispered seductively and claimed his lips again. With those words, Joey was turned on instantly. He was a bit surprised at the turn of events but Rachel always had some killer moves.

Joey: "And you are mine" this time he claimed her lips and reached over the nightstand to switch off the lamp.

* * *

The next morning, Monica and Chandler were off to see the doctor. They have not informed their kids about their father's state but luckily their grandparents were there to help.

They were waiting patiently and nervously to get called in. As Chandler watch the amount of people going in and out of the door, he was starting to fear the worst. He told himself not to but when he thought more about the outcome, he couldn't help but thought about what would happen to him and especially his family.

Monica: "You're going to be fine, I'm here" she took his hand and held onto it tightly.

Chandler turned his head to face Monica and gave her a weak smile. He nodded his head that he understood but he was still afraid.

Doctor: "Chandler Bing?"

Chandler and Monica stood up as soon as they heard his name being called. They slowly approached the room, where his doctor stood.

Dr Hastings: "Hi, I'm Doctor Hastings, come on in"

As soon as Chandler and Monica was in the room, Dr Hastings closed the door behind him and ushered them to sit down.

Chandler: "Nice to meet you, this is my wife, Monica Bing"

Dr Hastings: "Nice to meet you Mrs Bing"

Monica: "Likewise, you can just call me Monica" she smiled.

Dr Hastings: "All right, so we checked your results again and I am very sorry to say that you are indeed diagnosed with prostate cancer" he paused.

Monica grabbed Chandler's hand. She held back her tears.

Chandler: "So, what happens now?"

Dr Hastings: "Well as with all cancers, cure rates for prostate cancer describes the percentage of patients likely remaining disease-free for a specific time. So, the earlier the cancer is caught, the more likely it is for the patient to remain disease-free" he paused to catch his breath. "The good news is that, approximately 90% of all prostate cancers are detected and the cure rate for prostate cancer is very high-" Monica's heart skipped a beat. Chandler looked at Monica and tightens his hand around hers. "Nearly 100% of men diagnosed at this stage will be disease-free after five years"

Chandler: "5 years?"

Dr Hastings: "It can vary, but yes, usually after 5 years" Chandler nodded his head. There is hope.

Dr Hastings: "I will refer you to three types of prostate cancer specialists, a urologist, a radiation oncologist and a medical oncologist. They will offer the most comprehensive assessment of the available treatments and expected outcomes. I have sent your results to them, and they will be in contact you in the next couple of days. Are there any other questions, Chandler?"

Chandler: "Oh… yes. I was wondering about the symptoms. If I should take caution and beware of anything?"

Dr Hastings: "Since you're at a very early stage, that is you are diagnosed of cancer just recently. Most men will not experience any symptoms. However, some men will experience symptoms such as frequent, hesitant, or burning urination, difficulty in having an erection or pain or stiffness in the lower back, hips or upper thighs. I can give you more details." He opens the draw and pulls out a few pamphlets in regards to prostrate cancer. "Here you are, these will help you but remember if you have any questions don't hesitate to call or see me" he smiles. "Was there anything else?"

Chandler looks at Monica and she shook her head.

Chandler: "No that was all. Thank you so much Dr Hastings" he stood up and shakes his hand.

Dr Hastings: "You're welcome, you will hear from the specialists real soon" he turns to Monica and shakes her hand. "It was nice meeting you Monica"

Monica: "Thank you for your help, have a good day"

Dr Hastings: "Chandler?" Chandler looks at him "Don't lose hope" he smiles and so does Chandler. And then, Chandler and Monica left the room and when they were out of the building, he pulled her in for a hug. Monica was surprised but didn't hesitate. There was a chance that he could be disease-free. It will take time, but as long as Chandler doesn't give up.

* * *

A few days after, Joey went to meet up with Kate. Kate was definitely looking forward to it whereas Joey, he knew why he was here and it was strictly because they are friends and because of their job. Joey thought it would be best to see Kate just before they start shooting. It would help to simply build their friendship again.

Joey: "Kate, over here" he waved at her.

Joey suggested a small café in the city. He made sure it wasn't like a date. He simply just wanted coffee, a bite to eat and a nice afternoon chatting with Kate.

Kate: "Hi, sorry I'm a little late"

Joey: "No, it's absolutely fine. Did you want something to eat or drink first?"

Kate: "Oh yes please, I'll just grab a muffin & a skinny latte" he smiles at him.

Joey: "You got it"

It was close to an hour since Kate had arrived. She had shared everything after she had left New York to LA. She talked about what production she had done, her current soap opera and simply her life in LA.

Kate: "I'm so sorry, I've been blabbing all about myself, so… what about you, Joey?"

Joey laughs: "No don't be sorry, you've done so many great things. I am so happy for you… well me" he paused and took a sip of water. When he took his left hand to the handle of the cup, Kate froze at the sight of the ring on his finger. She didn't notice it before as she was so busy sharing her story and the fact he used his right hand to drink from his cup of coffee.

Joey: "What?"

Kate: "You're married?" she said sounding very surprised.

Joey: "Yes, you didn't know?" he was confused. After all, most press would ask about his life and question him about it. He figured that Kate would have heard the news somehow. But looking at her expression, clearly she did not.

Kate: "No, not at all. It's just I'm so busy and I don't really read into the press… what's her name?" she tried to sound casual.

Joey: "You've met her, well once, Rachel" he smiles.

Kate: "I don't really remember, but the name does sound familiar. Was she among your group of friends?"

Joey: "Yes"

Kate: "Oh. Well, congratulations! I'm really happy for you Joey. So, do you guys have any kids?"

Joey: "Yeah, we do, 2 actually. A girl and a boy"

Kate: "Wow, I can't believe it. You're a father and a husband"

Joey: "Yeah, sometimes I think about it too and I can't believe I'm married to such a beautiful and amazing wife and we have two most adorable children. I feel the luckiest guy in the world" he smiles.

Kate: "You must love them so much" she said sincerely.

Joey: "I do… I really do" Kate smiles at him but she quickly looked at her watch.

Kate: "Joey, I actually have to be somewhere. If I don't leave now, I'm going to be late"

Joey: "Oh, no that's fine! This was great though" he stood up and gave her a handshake. She returned the gesture, she was half hoping for a hug, but after realising that he was married she was in doubt and feeling a little awkwardness.

Kate: "Yeah it was great, thanks Joey. I'll see you at the studio for the movie"

Joey: "Yes, I'll see you then. Bye Kate"

Kate: "Send my greetings to your wife for me" she smiled and turned to leave.

Joey: "I will" and then she was gone.

What Joey didn't realised that Kate was in fact very excited in meeting up with him. After bumping into him at the studio and finding out that he was the main role for the movie, she kept thinking back to the days when he was with her. When she had left him to LA, she wasn't able to find a decent man that treated her like Joey. When he had suggested meeting up for coffee, she was hoping, maybe they would reconnect their feelings. But now… things weren't looking too great for Kate.


	23. I Still Like You

** A/N:** I've been incredibly busy with university and had no time to write. I'm so sorry for making you wait! Please understand and forgive me xox

* * *

It was Joey's movie premiere tonight. Rachel loves being able to attend these kinds of events, as she secretly loves to be on the red carpet next to her husband while having photographers taking photos of them. Sometimes Joey did worry about her state, only cause she gets maybe a little too excited. However, over time she was able to dial it down. There were times he would take her to the set and introduce her to his co-stars but when it was a famous or a good looking actor who she would recognise, she would stumble her words and be all star-struck. Joey was a little jealous but Rachel would apologise and give him a pouty _"I'm sorry"_ face and he would forgive her. Well, he would punish her at home, if you know what I mean.

As their car arrived at the premiere, Joey took hold of Rachel's hand and led her down the red carpet. Flashes where going off in every direction. _"Over here, Joey! Over here! Looking good!" _constant demands for them to look in their directions were crazy. From interviewer to the next, the questions were the same.

Interviewer: "Joey! So how are we feeling tonight?"

Joey: "Great, thank you"

Interviewer: "So, what do you think of the overall production?"

Joey: "Oh it has been amazing! Producers, writers, my co-stars-

Interviewer: "Oh look, it's Kate! Kate Miller over here!"

Kate smiles blissfully as she approaches them slowly. She was wearing a simple strapless black jumpsuit, black heels and a white clutch bag. Nothing too fancy but she sure did look amazing. Beautiful, Rachel thought to herself as she smiled in Kate's direction.

Interviewer: "You look amazing! Who are you wearing tonight?"

Kate blushes: "Thank you, Valentino"

Interviewer: "It's beautiful! Now… there is a question I've been dying to ask!" she looks at Joey then at Kate. Clearly ignoring Rachel's existent.

Interviewer: "Rumours states that you two have worked with each other before… What was it like acting together again?"

Kate: "Oh" she laughs. Kate looks at Joey.

Joey: "We sure did" he pulls Rachel closer. "It was great working with Kate again. It has been so long; when I found out she was my co-star I was beyond grateful. She's very talented and sweet"

Interviewer: "Aww, that's so lovely to hear. What about you Kate?"

Kate: "Likewise. We haven't seen each other in years. So working with him was like old times" she smiles at the camera.

Interviewer: "Well then, thank you for your time. I know there isn't much time to ask other questions, but have a lovely evening"

Joey: "Thank you"

Kate: "Thanks"

It was roughly about 10 minutes till the movie starts. Rachel excused herself to use the restroom and Joey offered to wait but she told him to take his seat. In her cubicle, she could hear people coming in and out, chattering away, the hand dyer and well you know, the ladies doing their thing. As she was finishing up, the mention of a familiar name caught her attention and she stopped to listen.

Lady: "Did you see him? He's so handsome!"

Lady 2: "Yes, I have a good feeling this movie is going to be so good!"

Lady: "Hey, I heard rumours that Joey used to date Kate?"

Lady 2: "What? Really?!"

Lady: "Well, it's rumours but I also heard there was like _"love sparks"_ on set…"

Lady 2: "Noooo! I highly doubt it. Joey's married! I think I saw his wife earlier, she's gorgeous"

Lady: "Rachel? Oh yeah. She's very lucky to be married to Joey. He looks such like a sweet husband. Anyway, we should hurry up or we'll be late for the opening"

Lady 2: "Right, let's go!"

Once the restroom door was closed, Rachel walked slowly out of her cubicle, looking around and making sure no one else was around. She washed her hands as she thought of what she heard earlier. _Love sparks?_ No, it can't be. That's silly. Checking herself once last time in the mirror, she approached the door. Making her way to the cinema, she was surprised to see Joey at the door. When Joey saw a glimpse of Rachel, he shot up a smile and quickly approached her. Before Rachel could ask him why he didn't take his seat, Joey spoke.

Joey: "I couldn't let you go in by yourself, so I waited" Rachel smiled and grabbed his hand which he took voluntarily.

Following their usher, he led them down the row, which their seat was next to Kate. There was no surprise that Joey seated himself next to Kate and Rachel on the other side. As the lights became dim, and the opening credits started rolling, Rachel turned to face Joey. Joey felt as though someone was watching him so he turned to face Rachel. Seeing Rachel was gazing at him, he was confused.

Joey: "What? What's wrong?" he whispered. Rachel shook her head.

Rachel: "I love you" she smiles. After a brief moment of confusion, he leans forward claiming her lips. It was short but still very sweet kiss. Facing the screen, Rachel told herself to not let those rumours in the bathroom bother her. She knew she trusted him and she was going to believe that like she always had.

When the premiere had ended, their chauffeur drove them off to the after party. Joey introduced Rachel to those she haven't met and those she had, she paid her respect and greeted them all. At one point, she did have a conversation with Kate and it wasn't as bad as one would think. Rachel asked about her life in LA, her future plans and Kate would ask about her kids and the others. Rachel did slip out and asked about her love life, but Kate didn't give a straight answer. Towards the end of the after party, it seems as though Kate had consumed a fair bit of alcohol. Worrying for her state, Rachel asked Joey that they should bring her home. Agreeing with her, Joey offered to bring her to the car first. Making their way to the car, paparazzi were outside waiting to take any photos they possibly can. Ignoring them, Rachel hurriedly followed behind as Joey helped Kate into their car. Thankfully, Kate wasn't putting up a fight and once in the car, off to the hotel they went.

Rachel offered to stay behind as Joey led Kate out of the car. He hesitated at her offer but thought it was best to quickly take Kate back to her room so she could rest. As he opened the door to her room and making his way to the bed, with both hand keeping her steady Kate turned her face to look at Joey.

Kate: "Thanks Joey… You have always had been so kind to me"

Joey: "Don't mention it. It was Rachel's idea or else I would had not known" he smiles.

Kate: "Rachel… She's very sweet"

Joey: "She's one of a kind"

Kate kept silent but kept looking at Joey.

Joey: "Come on, let's get you tucked in" Kate stopped. When Joey felt Kate wasn't making an effort to move, he turned to face her with a trouble expression.

Joey: "What's wrong?"

Kate kept her eyes locked on his. Joey felt unease.

Joey: "Kate, you're scary me"

Without an explanation, Kate smacked her lips on his. Joey eyes grew wide and immediately pulled away.

Joey: "Kate, what are you doing?" he said angrily.

Kate: "I still like you Joey" Joey let go off her and took a step back. Joey shook his head in disbelief.

Joey: "Kate, what do you expect me to say? I like you too? No. I have a wife and 2 kids Kate. This is unbelievable"

Kate lowered her eyes in sadness. She thought to herself, what an idiot she was.

Joey: "I'm just going to go, bye Kate"

Kate watched him go. She wanted to scream out for him but it was no use. He wasn't going to stay.

Approaching the car, he tried his best to forget what had just happened a few minutes ago. He firmly yet quickly opened the door and was greeted by no other than Rachel.

Rachel: "Hey, everything's ok?"

Joey: "Hmm, yeah everything is fine"

Rachel: "Okay, good. Let's go Skeggie" Skeggie nodded his head and started the engine. Joey tried to remain calm. When he felt Rachel leaning herself closer to him, he flinched. _I still like you_

Rachel: "What's wrong?" Rachel could tell he was feeling rather uncomfortable.

Joey: "Oh no, no. I'm… I'm fine. Just was thinking. I hope Kate is okay"

Rachel: "Oh. I'm sure she's fine. Better in bed and resting than still at the party" she smiled at him to rest his worries.

Joey: "What would I do without you?" he stared deeply into her eyes.

Rachel: "You tell me" she teased him. Joey placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as she rested her head on his shoulder. Joey's face changed, as soon as Rachel wasn't looking at him anymore. He was troubled. He kept asking himself the same question when he left that hotel room. Should he tell her or not?

* * *

As morning arrived, Rachel got out of bed early and decided to help Susie make breakfast for her kids. Luckily, the event was on the Friday night so it was great to have the entire weekend just with her kids & Joey. Well, there was work to be done, but she can always finish it later, which Rachel always tell herself when the weekend approaches. Adding a few touches on each plate, she was very pleased with the outcome. Chocolate chip pancakes. Her favourite and she knew the kids love them too. As soon as she set the plates on the table, she heard little footsteps coming down the stairs. No surprises, it was her daughter and son.

Rachel: "Morning my babies" she smiles widely.

Lily: "Morning mommy" she runs to the chair and quickly takes her seat.

Lily: "Chocolate chip pancakes!" she said excitedly "thanks mommy!" Rachel laughs.

Rachel: "You're welcome. Come on Tyler, I made did yours in a car shape" she walks over to Tyler helping him take his seat.

Lily was happily eating away her pancakes whereas Tyler taking his time slowly masticating and enjoying each bite. He smiles at his mother who was watching him in admiration. So much like their father. As soon as Rachel was about to take her bite, the phone rings.

Rachel: "That's okay Susie, I'll take it" Susie nods and leaves the room.

Rachel: "Hello?"

Chantal: "Hi, is Joey Tribbiani there?"

Rachel: "He's still in bed, may I ask who's calling?"

Chantal: "It's Chantal-"

Rachel: "Oh Chantal! It's Rachel. Hi, how are you?"

Chantal: "Rachel? I'm good! How are you?"

Rachel: "I'm great, Joey's not here at the moment but can I leave a message?"

Chantal: "That'll be great, thank you. I just want to talk to him about last night – the premiere"

Rachel: "Oh, everything went well"

Chantal: "Yes, I've seen photos, you both look great. However, I just don't want to talk about the premiere. Can you just please tell Joey as soon as he wakes up to call as soon as possible?"

Rachel: "Uhm, sure. Is everything ok?"

Chantal: "Not exactly. Just, I've been receiving a lot of emails about… him and Kate Miller"

Rachel's heart skipped a beat.

Chantal: "I need comments as you know people will be wanting to know more, especially the rumours. I don't believe in them, but if we don't clear this up things can get ugly"

Rachel: "I see, I'll let him know and will tell him to call you back"

Chantal: "Thanks Rachel – you have a good day"

Rachel: "Bye Chantal"

Chantal: "Bye"

And the phone line ended. Rachel tried to catch her breath. She knows these kinds of things happen and she never let them bother her. But, we're talking about Kate Miller. On some level, she was a bit afraid. Walking back to the table to eat her breakfast, she looked over to her kids and down onto their plate.

Rachel: "Why, already finished? You little monsters" she smiles.

Lily: "I'm going to take Tyler to brush our teeth"

Rachel: "Ok… oh don't be so loud. Your father is still sleeping"

Lily: "Ok mommy" she hopped off the chair, took Tyler's hand and off they went.

Not long after Joey woke up and appeared into the room. He rubbed his eyes and waited for them to adjust to the morning sunlight shinning through the window. When he found Rachel at the table, staring into space, he approached her.

Joey: "Morning sweetie" he said quietly as wrapped his arms behind her.

Rachel jumped out of her thoughts and realised that Joey was hugging her.

Rachel: "Oh, morning honey. I thought you'd be sleeping in today"

Joey: "I woke but couldn't sleep again so thought I should get up – ooo chocolate chip pancakes" he smiles widely.

Rachel: "Somebody's hungry, I'll go make you some" she quickly piled the plates on the table together and walked off into the kitchen. Joey followed behind.

Joey: "Do you need any help?"

Rachel: "No, that's ok… Susie" Susie quickly walks into the kitchen and waited patiently at the doorway.

Rachel: "Do you mind just quickly checking up on the kids?"

Susie: "Sure, no problem"

Rachel: "Thanks Susie… Hey Joe"

Joey: "Hmmm?"

Rachel: "Chantal called earlier" she said coldly.

Joey: "Oh, did she? What did she say?"

Rachel: "I think it's best if you call her"

Joey: "All right, I'll be right back" he smiles, takes the home phone and walks off to the other room. He quickly dials Chantal's number and waited for her voice to answer him.

Chantal: "Hello?"

Joey: "Hi Chantal, it's Joey"

Chantal: "Joey, thank goodness you called back!"

Joey: "What's up?"

Chantal: "What's up? You tell me!"

Joey: "What?"

Chantal: "You, Kate Miller? Does it ring a bell?"

Joey went numb. He remembered something, something that he was trying to push away. The kiss. Yeah sure, Kate and him have kissed on screen but that was different. It was acting. Last night, it was on a different level, which Joey did not like. But wait; there was no way Chantal could have known about that…

Chantal: "Well?"

Joey: "What do you mean? – Nothing… nothing's going on between us" he said nervously. Why was he nervous? He didn't do anything wrong. Technically speaking, it wasn't his fault.

Chantal: "It doesn't seem that way when you were helping her out that after party last night" Joey sighed in relief.

Joey: "Ohhh, does it look that bad?" he said calmly.

Chantal: "I'm afraid so. There's all these rumours and news! Saying like you're having an affair with her and with resources saying you two did have a _thing_ in the past, people will be believing it"

Joey: "I don't care what they believe because it's not true" he said harshly.

Chantal: "Sweetie, I know that, but as your publicist, I am responsible for your career especially your publicity"

Joey: "I know, I know. Just- do what you can. I have no comments because those things aren't true. Kate… she's- just a friend"

Chantal: "I'll do my best, but you will know many people will be questioning you"

Joey: "That's fine, because once again it's not true and I have nothing to hide" well, one thing he was in fact hiding.

Chantal: "All right then, I'll be in contact with you real soon. Have a good day Joey"

Joey: "Thanks, bye Chantal"

He hung up the phone and sighed in frustration. Rachel is not going to like this. He turned around and dragged his feet back into the kitchen. Rachel was cooking the pancakes for him and it seem, as though she was just about finished with the last one.

Joey: "Hmmm, that smells really good" he placed the phone on the kitchen bench and walked towards Rachel.

Rachel: "Just about finished…"

Joey took one last step and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Rachel: "What did Chantal say?" she said curiously although she knew exactly what it could have been. Joey sighed.

Joey: "Just stupid rumours about Kate and I"

Rachel: "Hmm" she flipped the pancake and quickly placed it onto the plate with the rest of the cooked ones for Joey. Joey let go of her and watched her.

Joey: "You're upset aren't you?"

Rachel didn't reply. She wasn't sure where to begin. Did she feel upset? Not totally upset but it did seem like there was a rock on her heart, weighing her down. It was a feeling she couldn't even explain.

Rachel: "Here, all done. Eat up" she said and gave him a weak smile.

Joey: "Rach…"

Rachel: "I'm fine"

Joey: "You don't seem fine. They're not true"

Rachel: "What's not true?"

Joey: "Don't do this Rachel, I think Chantal would had told you earlier…"

Rachel: "She didn't say anything"

With a hint of change in her tone, Joey sighed and went over to the drawer to grab a fork and knife. He turned away and walked to the table to eat his breakfast. Without saying anything she walked out of the kitchen room into the living room. Finding Susie and her kids there, her whole body weight felt a little lighter and her mood was already changing.

Rachel: "Hey kids, what you want to do today?" she said calmly.

Lily: "Can we play with my barbie dolls?"

Tyler: "No, dinosaurs!"

Rachel: "What has uncle Ross done to you my baby?" she laughs.

Rachel: "Ok, why don't we all play together? Come on, grab your toys"

Lily and Tyler quickly rushed to their toy boxes and grabbed their stuff. Tyler pulled out his favourite dinosaurs, which were mostly given as a gift by Ross. Joey had tried to persuade him to play with G.I Joe but he wasn't very interested. Rachel does blame Ross for this. As Tyler grabbed his toys and rushed over to Rachel, Lily grabbed her favourite Barbie and then Skipper and Ken.

Lily: "Mommy I found it!"

Rachel: "What is it sweetie?" she watched Lily, searching in the toy box and trying pulling something out.

Lily: "Close your eyes"

Rachel shuts her eyes and waited for Lily to give her confirmation to open them again.

Lily: "Okay, open them!"

When she opened her eyes, she found in Lily's hand was a pink pony. This was the pink pony she had been looking for forever.

Rachel: "Lily, why was this doing in your toy box? I've been looking for this pony since… since forever"

Lily: "I wanted to play with it but you wouldn't let me. I secretly took it and forgot to put it back. I'm sorry, I know how much you love it" she frowns.

Rachel took the pink pony from Lily's hand.

Cotton Jr. It was Joey's random gift on Valentines Day. That was the year Tyler was only 1. When they had came home from dinner, Rachel mysteriously found a gift box on their bed. Without having the chance to ask what it was, Joey told her to open it. When she unwrapped the paper and opened the box, she found a pink pony with a beautiful tail and mane. She was in shock as it looked like the pony she had when she was a little girl. Joey told her when he was strolling down the toys aisle, looking for a present for Lily, he randomly stumbled across it. He quickly remembered when they were discussing about what present for Lily, she had told him a story about Cotton, her pink pony when she had as a little girl. She couldn't believe that Joey would remember such a thing and so she kept the pony on the nightstand and named her Cotton Jr. However, not long after it went missing. She vaguely remembered asking Lily but she kept denying it.

Rachel: "You know why I love Cotton Jr?"

Lily: "Cotton Jr?"

Rachel: "Yes, it's a long story sweetie but, this… Your father. He got this for me" she smiles, looking at Cotton Jr again.

Lily: "Daddy? Really? Why?"

Rachel: "I told him when I was a little girl, I had a pink pony named Cotton. I loved her so much, I took her everywhere and would braid her tail…"

Lily: "Cool! Did Cotton look like this one?" she sits down and kept her eyes locked on her mother.

Rachel: "Very much alike"

Lily: "I-" Suddenly the doorbell rings.

Susie: "I'll get that"

Rachel: "Thanks"

Tyler: "Can we play now Mommy?"

Rachel: "Of course, come on now" she quickly grabs one of the dinosaurs and makes a roaring sound. Tyler smiles and returned the gesture.

Lily: "While you guys roar, I'm going to take Barbie to a tea party" she ran back to the toy box and grabbed all the equipment and other toys she needed.

Susie: "Rachel, there's someone here to meet Joey"

Rachel: "Oh, he's not in the kitchen?"

Susie: "No, I think he went to the bathroom to freshen up"

Rachel: "Oh, who's asking for him" she puts the dinosaur down and stands up.

Susie: "She's waiting outside, something Miller?" Rachel was taken aback.

Kate Miller?

Rachel: "Can you stay with the kids?"

Susie: "Sure"

Rachel: "Mommy needs to say hi to a guest, I'll won't be long"

Lily & Tyler: "Ok"

Rachel walks slowly to the front door. When she was there, she takes in a deep breath and wore a smile as she opened it.

Rachel: "Hi Kate"

Kate: "Oh, Rachel, hi… I was expecting Joey" she laughs nervously.

Rachel: "Joey's in the bathroom, but please come on in"

Kate: "Thanks"

Rachel: "What brings you here?"

Kate: "I just needed to quickly chat to Joey before I head off"

Rachel: "Head off?"

Kaye: "Back to L.A"

Rachel: "Oh I see-"

As they approached the stairs, surprisingly Joey was coming down. When he came face to face with Rachel and saw the person next to her, his heart skipped a beat and froze at the familiar face.


	24. Key To Happiness

**A/N:** Finally, I've completed this story. Towards the last few chapters, I've changed the outline a bit, but I'm still quite happy with the outcome. It could have been better but it could have been worst. I was aiming for a longer story line but I was running out of ideas on how to construct it. Anyway, hope you still like the ending!

Thank to those who keep with my delay updates and for reading this story. Truly, you don't know what it really means to me. I'm currently working on another story so please stay tune! Once again, thanks reader! xox

* * *

What was she doing here Joey said to himself. He took one last step down the stairs and keep his eyes locked on Kate. Trying to construct his words, he gave an awkward wave.

Joey: "Hi… What are you doing here?" he said nervously.

Kate: "I just wanted to come by to say thanks for last night and tell you that I'm leaving back to L.A"

Joey: "Oh, really? No it was no problem last night. Glad to see you all right" he smiles.

Rachel: "Why don't we go to the kitchen, would you like anything to drink?"

Kate: "Oh, that'll be great, thanks"

Joey and Kate sat at the table while Rachel took out some glasses and a jug of water.

Rachel: "Is water okay with you Kate?"

Kate: "Water is fine, thank you" she called out.

Joey: "So… when do you leave?"

Kate: "Tomorrow actually"

Rachel comes by with a tray of glasses, a jug of water and a plate of biscuits.

Rachel: "Here you go" she smiles.

Kate: "Thank you so much, by the way your house is so lovely"

Rachel: "Thank you, I did most of the decorations whereas Joey well he did the hammering and constructing" she laughs and was joined by Joey's laugh. Rachel quickly takes her seat next to Joey.

Kate: "Well…" she wanders the room "It's very lovely"

Suddenly Tyler comes running in. He halts when his eyes focused on the unfamiliar face. As Kate was looking at him, he quickly and shyly ran to his mother.

Rachel: "Tyler, what's wrong?"

She picks him up and places him on her lap. He takes another look at the lady sitting across the other side of the table. Kate waves at him and smiles but he shyly looked away again.

Rachel: "That's Kate, say hi Tyler"

Tyler looks over to Kate again and gave her a little wave. He smiles and looked back at his mother.

Kate: "His so adorable, how old is he?"

Joey: "Why don't you tell her Tyler" he pinch his cheek "How old are you?"

Tyler: "3"

Kate: "Wow, 3 years old! Aren't you precious! I remember you said you have two kids?"

Rachel: "Yes, Lily. She's in the living room"

Tyler: "Mommy…"

Rachel: "Hmm?"

Tyler: "Sister being mean" he pouts his lips.

Rachel: "Why, what happened?"

Tyler: "She won't let me watch TV"

Rachel: "Ah, come on then, let's go ask her… sorry I'll let you two talk" she carries him in her arms and walks out of the dining room.

Kate: "He looks a lot like you" she smiles

Joey nodded his head.

Joey: "So, what brings you here Kate?"

Kate: "I… I don't even know where to begin"

Joey started to squirm in his seat. He reached out for a cup of water and he knew Kate was watching his every move. He did not like where this conversation was going. He knows it's entirely not her fault and he shouldn't be making a big deal out of it but since he hasn't told Rachel he was a bit afraid.

Kate: "I just want to apologize… about last night"

Joey: "Well, err… it wasn't entirely your fault. You- you were drunk and probably didn't know what you were doing… It's ok Kate"

Kate: "I knew what I was doing Joey… I-" she sighs

Joey: "Look, let's just leave it"

Kate: "No, I am very sorry. I'm putting you in a comfortable position right now"

Joey: "Just drop it Kate. It's not worth mentioning. I forgive you" he gives her a weak smile.

Rachel interrupted Kate as she comes walking back into the room. Joey shot his eye instantly to Rachel and he gave out a sigh of relief. Luckily she appeared because he didn't want to discuss any further about last night.

Rachel: "Hey, sorry... Kids" she titters quietly.

Kate: "They can be quite a handful?"

Rachel: "Oh, sometimes but that's part of being a parent" she smiles.

Kate: "Anyways, this has been lovely. I should be on my way"

Rachel: "Really? You don't mind staying for lunch, it'll be our pleasure" she smiles

Kate: "Oh no, that's okay. I just need to say my goodbyes and beside, I need to pack for tomorrow. Thank you so much Rachel"

Rachel: "All right, no you're welcome. Have a safe flight back to LA"

Kate: "Thank you" she starts walking to the doorway.

Joey: "Thanks for dropping by" he smiles and follow her from behind.

Kate: "It was really great we got to work together again" she smiles as she turns around to have one last look at them.

Rachel opens the door for Kate and voluntarily opened her arms to hug Kate.

Rachel: "We'll hope to see you again" she said sincerely.

Kate: "Me too, thanks again for last night"

Rachel: "Don't mention it" she smiles.

Joey: "If you ever need anything, just give me a call"

Kate: "Thanks Joey… ok, bye guys" she starts walking off to the car. Before she entered, she gave one quick wave and jumped into the car.

* * *

When night came, Rachel asked Joey if he could tuck the kids into bed. She was feeling rather tired to do so and beside she had a lot on her mind. However, lately she was feeling rather tired.

She sat herself in the living room sofa stuck in her own thoughts. She was very bothered. She kept asking herself why Kate had came by today. She wondered what brought her here and why. Yes, she might have come by to say her goodbyes to Joey but she swore when she had entered the room earlier today, she knew she must have stopped an important conversation between Joey and Kate. Something wasn't right. Like the way they looked at her when she appeared.

As Joey said his goodnight to Tyler, he wandered back into his room but was surprised to see Rachel wasn't there. Instead of heading to bed, he walked downstairs determined to find where Rachel was. When he found her sitting at the sofa, stuck in her own thoughts, he approached her quietly.

Joey: "Rach?" he said quietly.

Rachel: "Yeah?"

Joey: "What are you thinking?" he sat himself next to her. Joey opened his arm, ushering Rachel to cuddle against him. She snuggled in close and rested her head against him.

Rachel: "The kids they're asleep?"

Joey: "I'm most definitely sure… You didn't answer my question"

Rachel: "Hmmm?"

Joey: "What were you thinking about before?" Rachel sighed.

Rachel: "Joey…" she lifted her face and looked at him.

Joey: "Yeah?"

Rachel: "Why was Kate here today?"

Joey: "Oh…" he retreated his hands and looked away from Rachel. He knitted his eyebrows as he concentrated on how to tell her in the best way as possible.

Rachel waited patiently but she could tell he didn't want to answer the question.

Rachel: "Well?" Joey sighed. He takes her hands and lightly placed a kiss on them.

Joey: "Before, well you jump into conclusion, just listen okay?"

Rachel nodded her head.

Joey: "Last night when I took Kate to her room… she, well, she said she still had feelings for me" Rachel stared at him in disbelief. So the rumours are true, well about Kate still having feelings for Joey… "That wasn't it" he coughs "Be-before she confessed her feelings uhmm…" Joey continues quietly "I was not prepare what was coming… she kisses me".

Rachel eyes grew wide.

Rachel: "What?" she exclaims.

Joey: "I know what you were thinking… I told her off and left instantly"

Rachel: "And you're telling me this now?" she retreats her hand and shakes her head. This explains everything. When he was behaving weirdly in the car, acting so sweet this morning and this must have been why they stopped talking when she walked into the room.

Joey: "Rach, I-"

Rachel: "Please, just stop talking for a minute" Joey closed his mouth and sat in silence but still keep his eyes locked onto Rachel.

Rachel kept her breathing steady as she tried to process the information. Without saying anything, she left the room and ran upstairs.

Joey sat there watching her leave and then he remembered. He remembered seeing her walk away from him when she was pregnant with Lily at that restaurant. He remembered her calling for the taxi and left him standing there watching her go. He told himself to never let that happen but now, she's doing it again. It was painful to watch but he didn't want to argue with her. He could easily follow her and tell her it meant absolutely nothing but he didn't want to put up a fight. He knew he didn't do anything wrong but after all, Rachel was a woman and hearing another woman who kissed her husband cause she still has feelings for him is a lot to take in.

Joey sighed in frustration. Guess he'll be sleeping in the guest room tonight.

* * *

It was Monday. The sky wasn't blue and the sun wasn't out. How cliché.

The previous day Rachel hadn't been making an effort with Joey. She was very cold with him but not to an extent. When he would ask her a question, she would give him short replies. She knew it wasn't his fault but every time she looked at him she saw an image of Kate kissing Joey and worst, Joey kissing her. She knew he didn't cheat on her but she still had trouble adjusting to the fact why Joey didn't just tell her the truth straight away. Now this made her mad. What happened with Ross and the copy girl was in the past but this brought up terrible memories, especially the lying. Joey didn't really lie but should would had preferred him coming clean and just being honest.

As Molly came by to pick up Lily for school and to look after Tyler, Rachel quickly said her goodbyes and left for work. She was glad to able to get away from the problem and just focus on work.

Although, at work, she did try to do what she was supposed to do but her mind was elsewhere. She kept wondering whether she was being irrational to the whole situation. For starters, Joey had been nothing but a loyal and wonderful husband and father. He kept his promises and never failed her. She sighed in frustration. However, she jumped out of her thoughts as soon as she heard a knock on her door.

Rachel: "Come in" she quickly rearranges the papers and pen neatly on her desk.

Mark: "Hey Rach"

Rachel: "Oh Mark, what's up?" she smiles at him.

Mark: "Just wondering whether you want to grab a bite to eat?"

She glances at her watch. Woah, it was lunchtime already? God she must had been so distracted.

Rachel: "Oh, yeah… I'll just quickly grab my purse" she wanders the room, trying to remember where she left her handbag. She eyed the hook and realised it was there. She quickly got up from her seat just about ready to go straight there.

Mark: "No worries, take your time I'll wait"

Just when Mark was about to leave, Rachel suddenly felt rather dizzy. Next thing you know, she falls back onto her seat. Mark ran immediately towards her with a worried expression on his face as he tried to help her.

Mark: "Rachel? Are you alright?!" he cries.

Rachel shakes her head.

Rachel: "Yeah… I-I don't know what happen. I, felt so dizzy" she says slowly.

Mark: "I'll go get you some water, hang on" he runs out of the room instantly.

Rachel sat herself upright on her chair and closed her eyes. Not long after Mark comes back with a glass of water.

Mark: "Rachel, here's some water. Drink up." He hands her the glass and she voluntarily took it.

Rachel: "Thanks Mark… God I don't even know what just happened" she says as she drinks from the glass.

Mark: "Are you hurt anywhere?" he looks at her intently.

Rachel: "No, but my stomach does feel a little sore" It could be a cramp Rachel thought. A sign that she must be having her period soon.

Mark: "Do you need to go to the doctors?"

Rachel: "No, I think I need to rest"

Mark: "Are you sure?"

Rachel: "Yes" she smiles as she places the glass of water on her desk.

Mark: "Look, you stay and rest, I'll go grab you some lunch"

Rachel: "Thank you Mark"

Mark: "Don't mention it, any requests? And do you need any medication?"

Rachel: "No, I think I'll be fine. A salad would be great"

Mark: "Alright, I'll get you a Caesar salad… I won't be long" he smiles and leaves the room.

Rachel pops her head back and tried to relax. This never happens when she was going to get her period. The last time she remembers feeling like this and extremely tired was… when she found out she was pregnant with Tyler. Rachel opened her eyes and sat straight back up.

Sore stomach… She feels her breast. They were a bit sore. She gasps. Could it be?

* * *

It was about 5.30, the kids were home and so was Joey. Joey kept wondering why Rachel was not yet home but he still waited patiently for her arrival. He knew she was still upset but he didn't want to pressure her and start a fight. They had arguments before, but nothing has serious and bizarre. He respected her and he knew that they always would try to work it out no matter what.

As Joey flicked through the channels, waiting for at least one channel to interest him but he was shortly interrupted by Lily.

Lily: "Dad?"

Joey: "Hey princess, what's up?" he push the button to turn off the TV and looks at his daughter as he waits for her to answer him.

Lily: "So, at school today the teacher asked us to go home and ask our parents, who are the most important people in your life and why?" she jumps onto the sofa, sitting next to her father as she waited for him to reply.

Joey: "Well beside your aunties, aunt Monica, Phoebe, Uncle Ross & Chandler oh and your grandparents... I'll have to say you, Tyler and of course mommy"

Lily: "Ok… I'll have to write it down," she quickly writes it in her book.

Joey: "And why…"

Lily: "Wait, I'm not finish!" she argues. Joey laughs but waited for her to finish.

Joey: "Where is your brother by the way?"

Lily: "Molly's giving him a bath… okay why?"

Joey: "Because you guys are the light in my life. You are the reason I want to live and the key to my happiness" he smiles at Lily.

Lily: "Okay… light in my life… reason to live and what was the last one?"

Joey: "The key to my happiness" he lightly pinch her cheeks.

Lily: "Got it, thanks Daddy. I got to ask mommy when she's home. Hey dad?"

Joey: "Yeah?"

Lily: "How much do you love mommy?"

Joey was taken aback by the sudden question. He looks at her in disbelief. For a girl her age to ask this question, he was sure surprise. He sat in deep thought, trying to figure out how to tell his daughter by using the right words that made it easy to understand but still show her in a way that Rachel meant a lot to him.

Joey: "I love her so much… sometimes my heart can't even hold the love" Lily looks at him in confusion. She wasn't too sure what Joey truly meant.

Lily: "Okay… So you love her… like a lot?" Joey nodded his head.

Joey: "Here, listen sweetie. Your mother is the first woman I ever loved and will always love" he smiles at her. This time Lily got what he meant and smiled at his response. When Lily looked up from behind her father's head, she then realised someone was watching them.

Lily: "Mommy!" she rushed off, ran straight into her mother and hugged her tightly.

Rachel: "Hey sweetie how was school today?"

Lily: "School was great! I got a question to ask you"

Rachel: "Oh okay, but how about later. Mommy needs to change so we can all have dinner"

Lily: "Okay" she replied happily and turned around skipping towards the stairs.

Joey: "Hey" he smiles.

Rachel: "Hi… I'll just go and quickly change so we can have dinner"

Joey nodded his head and watched Rachel walk away. He sighed as soon as she was out of his sight.

* * *

When dinner was over, the family was treated to brownies for dessert, especially made by Susie. The entire family spent a quiet evening watching a family movie and once that clocked hit 9, it was time for their kid's bedtime. Rachel told Joey to wait for her in the living room, as she wanted to talk to him after she had tucked the kids to bed. Joey didn't hesitate but was quite surprised. He felt rather nervous and wonder what was on her mind.

After tucking Tyler in and he drifted off to sleep Rachel walked towards Lily's room and found her already in bed.

Rachel: "Look at you, all grown up and already in bed" she smiles as she walked towards her daughter and all ready to plant a kiss on her head.

Lily: "Wait… I forgot something" she quickly jumps out of bed and pulls out a book out of her backpack.

Rachel: "What's this?" Rachel sits down on her daughter's bed and Lily sat herself next to her.

Lily: "It's for my homework. The teacher asked us to go home and ask our parents who are the most important people in their life and why?"

Rachel: "Oh… Well, beside your grandparents, Aunt Monica, Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Ross and Chandler. I'll have to say the most, most important people are you, Tyler and your dad" she smiles.

Lily: "Ok… that's just like dad's!" she smiles happily.

Rachel: "Yeah? And why… You are my happiness and are the greatest gift I've ever had" Rachel patted Lily's head and tentatively touched her hair. They truly are such a blessing and they sure meant a lot to her, more than anything on this earth.

Lily: "Greatest gift I've ever had… Done! Thanks Mom!" She hops off the bed and place the book back into her bag. She ran back into bed and Rachel tucks her in.

Rachel: "Goodnight sweetie, I love you"

Lily: "Night Mommy, I love you too" and she slowly closes her eyes.

Rachel shut the door gently and quietly walked down the stairs. She slowly dragged her feet into the living room and found Joey sitting on the sofa with his eyes locked onto the TV screen.

When Joey saw Rachel from the corner of his eyes, he turned off the television and watched her standing at the doorway. She smiled at him and nervously took her seat next to him.

Joey: "Kids asleep?" he said quietly. Rachel nods her head.

Joey: "Rachel, I-"

Rachel placed her finger on his lip to quieten him down. Joey remained silent.

Rachel: "I heard you earlier when Lily… when she asked you about how much you love me"

Joey: "Oh… you did?" he started to feel a little embarrassed.

Rachel: "Look, I was upset but I figured I was being really irrational-"

Joey: "No, don't say that. I should have told you earlier" he reached out for her hands and he held onto them tightly.

Rachel: "I know it wasn't your fault it just, I had this image y'know... you two and- It was silly. I'm sorry for acting like a child"

Joey: "What? You shouldn't be sorry. I should!"

Rachel: "You didn't do anything wrong. I should have just let it go, it wasn't a big deal"

Joey: "In some way but still, I was an idiot for not telling you"

Rachel: "It's forgotten… Let's not mention about it ever"

Joey: "Mention what?" he smiles.

Rachel shook her head but locked her eyes with his. Those dark brown eyes. They are always so captivating and she couldn't help but notice the emotions that seem to flicker in them. Just like the first time when she had laid her eyes on his. Without saying anything further, she closed the gap between them and kissed him. He returned the kiss like a ton of bricks.

Who would have thought that him, Joey Tribbiani once a womaniser, be married to such a wonderful and most beautiful wife with two lovely children?

If he told himself 10 years ago that he was going to be spending his entire life with Rachel Green he would have laughed and say what an absolute joke. But look where he was now.

When Rachel pulled back and leaned her forehead against his, she remembered she had something else, something that was really important she had to tell him. Before Rachel could speak, Joey interrupted her.

Joey: "So, you heard me earlier before?"

Rachel: "Yeaah… my heart melt at every single word" she placed a quick kiss against his lips. And wrapped her arms around his neck.

Joey: "What about you? How much do you love me?" he teased her.

Rachel: "I can prove it to you but not tonight"

Joey: "And why is that?" he smirks as he lower his hands on her hips.

Rachel: "Honey… how would you feel if I said I was pregnant?" she raised an enquiring eyebrow.

Joey: "I don't know why?" he looks at Rachel. Rachel didn't say another word but still kept a smile on her face. Joey gasps.

Joey: "Oh my god!... Babe, you're pregnant?!" he exclaims. Rachel nods her head.

Joey: "What?! For how long already?"

Rachel: "Just past a week" she said happily.

Joey: "Oh my god, I can't believe this" he kisses her and then again.

Joey: "You… we're pregnant… you with child. Oh my god"

Rachel: "Shhhh, the kids are sleeping" she laughs.

Joey: "Right, sorry... We're going to have another child. I can't believe this"

Rachel laughs. She sure was very happy to be gifted with another child but what she was most please was the fact Joey was more excited then she was. She knew what she had to go through and the fact it was just another pregnancy she truly was beyond bliss.

Joey: "When did you?"

Rachel: "Well at work, I felt rather dizzy and my stomach and breast were a little sore. The last time that happened was when I was with pregnant with Tyler. So I quickly went to the doctors and… he said I am close to two weeks pregnant" she smiles.

Joey: "Wow, just wow… wait you felt dizzy? Did you fall, everything's okay?" he asks nervously.

Rachel: "Everything's fine" she laughs.

Joey: "I'm just making sure" he grasps her hand.

Rachel: "I know honey, I love you" she place her free hand on top of his.

Joey: "I love you more"

With that, he quickly kisses her and wrapped his arms around her body. He pulled her towards him and let her nest her head onto his chest as they stared at the portrait photo of their family hung above the fireplace. Such a beautiful sight, Rachel thought to herself. She hugged tightly onto Joey and let him caress her.

Who would have thought that she, Rachel Green would end up marrying Joey? If she told herself, that she was going to be spending her entire life with Joey, she would have spat her drink and laughed at herself. The thought of her and Joey together back then was a joke to her, but look where she was now. Happy and blessed with two children, third one on his or her way and a loving husband. In some way, she was living a dream.

Once again, who would have thought that these two friends, two best friends would end up together and be where they are now? Truth is, no one did.

_The End._


End file.
